


5sos smuts | pl

by femsekunderavsommeren



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Cake, Cashton, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Mashton, Mpreg, Muke - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bxb - Freeform, calm, malum
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femsekunderavsommeren/pseuds/femsekunderavsommeren
Summary: "everyone needs a good fuck once in awhile"wszystkie prace są mojego autorstwa!znajdziecie tu:malum, mashton, muke, cake, cashton, lashtona/b/oot3, ot4mpreg





	1. Chapter 1

hejka!

próbuję swoich sił tutaj po raz pierwszy, mam nadzieję, że sobie z tym poradzę!

standardowe ostrzeżenia ogólne:  
wszystkie shipy 5sos, zarówno dwójki, trójki jak i czwórki  
sad i happy ending  
sceny seksu, wulgaryzmów, przemocy  
choroby (fizyczne i psychiczne), myśli samobójcze, autodestrukcja, próby/dokonane samobójstwa

każdy rozdział będzie miał krótki opis fabuły i spodziewanych ostrzeżeń. jestem otwarta na pomysły, uwagi, poprawki. dostosuję się do Was - to historie dla Was, więc Wy decydujecie o ich treści.

kochajmy się, ograniczmy hejt do minimum i po prostu żyjmy tak, aby wszystkim było dobrze!


	2. baby boy | mukashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael posuwa się do drastycznych kroków, byle tylko zyskać _prawdziwą rodzinę ___.
> 
> zawiera:  
> sceny seksu, threesome, pomiędzy osobami połączonymi prawnie jako rodzina.

Michael zawsze interesował Luke'a. Był cichy wśród obcych i przebojowy przy grupce najbliższych przyjaciół, na jego buzi zawsze gościł uśmiech. Ale Hemmings już dawno przejrzał nastolatka, który pod pokrywą śmiechu skrywał smutnego chłopca, który sobie nie radził. Nie wiedział, jak zagadać na ten temat nastolatka, by go nie wystraszyć.

Luke nieraz dzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Ashtonem, od niedawna jego mężem. Mirno że starszy nie znał się na psychologii ani odrobinę, potraﬁł zauważyć, że coś się dzieje z innymi i z opowiadań Luke'a wiedział, że chłopak nie miał najszczęśliwszego życia. To on też namówił swojego partnera na rozmowę z Michaelem, w końcu był szkolnym psychologiem i po coś tam był.

Niepewnie, następnego dnia Luke poprosił Mike'a do siebie i choć wiedział, że ten będzie się denerwował, nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Chciał mu pomóc.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - spytał jak tylko weszli do jego gabinetu, wskazując na miękki fotel zanim usiadł na swoim krześle obrotowym. Wbrew jego przekonaniom, nastolatek nie wydawał się zestresowany i nie wiedział czy to dobry znak.

\- Nie, dziękuję, wolałbym wiedzieć, o czym chce pan porozmawiać - uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Mike'a, ale Luke coraz bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że jest on fałszywy. Odetchnął zanim znalazł odpowiednie słowa na cokolwiek chciał się dowiedzieć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że bezpodstawnie, ale obawiam się, że nie dzieje się u ciebie najlepiej. Mam rację?

Oczy Michaela nieco się rozszerzyły, ale nic nie ujawniły. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i usiadł w fotelu, bawiąc się rąbkiem koszulki. Nie była to jednak oznaka zdenerwowania, wydawał się być raczej zrelaksowany.

\- Owszem, nie dzieje się dobrze. Moi rodzice są jak wrzody na tyłku i nie, nie jest to nastoletni bunt. Ale to okej, za dwa lata się wyprowadzam.

Mimo treści jego słów, chłopak został spokojny i z lekkim uśmiechem, co zaskakiwało i przerażało zarazem. Nieco nawet zbiło Luke'a z tropu, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać i zastukał długopisem w biurko, tworząc w myślach nowe pytania.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o ucieczce z domu?

\- Myślę, że nawet o tym śniłem. Głównie przez ojca, dla którego jestem nikim. Zostałem tutaj chyba tylko dla mamy.

Luke skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, chociaż nie mógł pojąć, jak ktokolwiek mógł tak krzywdzić nastolatka a także jak ten mógł tak swobodnie o tym mówić.

\- Mogę już iść? Skończyłem już lekcje i nie chciałbym spóźnić się na obiad, ojciec tego nie lubi.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Luke musiał mu pozwolić i tylko na koniec poprosił, by w razie potrzeby się do niego odezwał. Chłopak przyjął to do informacji, ale obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że na tym się skończy Tego właśnie Hemmings nienawidził w swojej pracy: że uczniowie są uprzedzeni do psychologów szkolnych.

*

Kilka dni później Michaela nie było w szkole. Owszem, wpłynęło pismo od rodziców o planowanej nieobecności, ale to i tak zaniepokoiło Luke'a. Obawiał się, że coś się stało i Michael coś sobie zrobił. Jeszcze następnego dnia Clifford pojawił się na lekcji jak dotychczas, co nie było niczym dziwnym, nie było go jeden dzień. Jak zwykle ubrany na czarno, ale nie miał na twarzy tego typowego uśmiechu ani nawet nie żartował z przyjaciółmi.

Wszystko wyjaśniło się, kiedy Luke został poproszony przez dyrekcję o przeprowadzenie krótkiego wykładu na temat dbania o to, co i kogo mamy obok. Dzięki temu Luke już wiedział, co mogło się stać w rodzinie Michaela. Nie mylił się wiele. Dostał informację, że poprzedniego dnia cała rodzina Cliffordów miała wypadek samochodowy, w którym starsi zginęli. Nie było powiedziane czy powodem był alkohol, nadmierna prędkość czy cokolwiek innego. Luke wiedział tylko, że najbliższe dwa lata Michael spędzi w ośrodku albo, jeśli mu się poszczęści, rodzinie zastępczej. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, w jego głowie zrodził się dosyć nietypowy plan. Musiał go jednak przedyskutować z Ashtonem, choć wiedział, że ten nie będzie się opierał, a nawet stanie po jego stronie.

*

Zaledwie kilka dni po śmierci rodziców Michaela, nastolatek dowiedział się, że młode małżeństwo chciałoby go przygarnąć. No, nie konkretnie jego, ale to on najbardziej pasował do ich preferencji i pracownicy ośrodka od razu pomyśleli o nim. To byłby cud, gdyby tak szybko znalazł nową, tymczasową rodzinę.

Chłopak czekał w niewielkim pomieszczeniu na dyrektorkę ośrodka i parę, która być może zostanie jego rodzicami. Był ciekaw czy znowu będzie miał chujowego ojca i miłą mamę. To przypominałoby mu o przeszłości, o której mimo wszystko wolał zapomnieć.

Po długich minutach w ciszy, Mike usłyszał za drzwiami zbliżające się kroki i rozmowę, wyraźnie ożywioną, co było dobrym znakiem. W tak krótkim czasie nauczył się, że teraz zależy tylko od niego czy zgodzi się na "nowych rodziców". Do sali weszły trzy osoby, z czego dwie kojarzył. Jedną aż za dobrze, bo był to nikt inny jak Luke, jego szkolny psycholog. Nie wierzył swoim oczom, także kiedy zobaczył jego splecioną dłoń z wysokim lokowanym mężczyzną.

\- Michael, ci przemili panowie bardzo chcieliby cię w swojej rodzinie, o ile się na to zgodzisz. Zanim podejmiesz decyzję porozmawiaj z nimi na spokojnie i nie spiesz się, masz mnóstwo czasu.

Nastolatek skinął głową i poczekał, aż starsza kobieta zamknie za sobą drzwi, po czym odczekał kilka sekund, zanim spojrzał wymownie na Hemmingsa.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, hm?

Ton głosu Michaela był inny niż jaki znał Luke. Był suchy, zdenerwowany i nieprzyjemny Wyraz twarzy wcale nie był lepszy, ale czego Luke nie wiedział to to, jak Mike starał się udawać niezadowolonego. Bo tak naprawdę jak tylko znalazł się w bidulu uznał, że chciałby traﬁć właśnie pod dach blondyna. Nie wiedział jednak o jego partnerze.

\- Pozwól nam- mi, to wyjaśnić - zaczął Luke, a kiedy chłopak skinął na zgodę, kontynuował. - Na początku najzwyczajniej w świecie się o ciebie martwiłem, w końcu jesteś uczniem w szkole, w której jestem pieprzonym psychologiem i gdyby nie powszechne uprzedzenie, które jak najbardziej rozumiem, mógłbym ci pomóc wyrwać się z tamtej rodziny od razu. Więc kiedy dowiedziałem się o ich śmierci i ośrodku, w którym się znajdujesz, razem z Ashtonem pomyśleliśmy że chcemy ci dać prawdziwy dom. Nawet jeśli będziesz chciał się wyprowadzić zaraz po osiemnastce, chcemy aby te dwa ostatnie lata były najlepszymi w twoim życiu.

Słowa Luke'a były tak szczere, że Michael nawet nie zauważył, kiedy po jego policzkach pociekły łzy Zobaczył to jednak Luke i bez zastanowienia objął chłopaka, pozwalając mu wypłakać się na jego ramieniu. Żaden się tego nie spodziewał, ale jeśli to miał być ich wspólny start, żaden też nie narzekał.

\- Zabierzcie mnie do domu, błagam - wyszlochał Mike, zaciskając piąstki na koszulce Luke'a. Wszystko dudniło w jego głowie, nie mógł pozbyć się jednej, najgorszej myśli, którą tak bardzo chciał opisać Luke'owi, ale równocześnie tak cholernie mocno bał się reakcji.

Ashton poszedł do kobietę, która wkrótce wypisała wszystkie potrzebne papiery i nawet nie kłopotała się sprawdzeniem stanu mieszkania mężczyzn, po reakcji Michaela wiedziała, że w każdych warunkach będzie szczęśliwy.

*

Dwa miesiące wystarczyły, by Michael naprawdę poczuł się jak w domu. Miał własny pokój, łazienkę, wspaniały kontakt z rodzicami, których nawet wybłagał o kotka. Miał wszystko to, o czym marzył od dziecka i choć był przyzwyczajony do poprzedniego życia, nie chciałby go więcej zmieniać.

Na początku miał problem z nazywaniem blondynów. Nie chciał nazywać ich po imieniu ani wybierać wśród nich "mamy" (choć wszyscy wiedzą, że wybór padłby na Luke'a), więc wspólnie podjęli decyzję, że Ashton będzie po prostu Tatą, a Luke Tatusiem. Wtedy żaden z nich nie myślał o tym pod kątem erotyki, chcieli po prostu jak najwygodniej dla Mike'a.

Można powiedzieć, że żyli szczęśliwie. Michael podniósł się z ocenami, częściej wychodził z domu, a jeszcze częściej spędzał czas z rodzicami. Uwielbiał bawić się z nimi jak małe dziecko, kochał łaskotki, zabawę w chowanego czy berka. Nawet dziecięce kolorowanki sprawiały mu przyjemność.

Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby z czasem Ashton nie zaczął odczuwać pod tym względem podniecenia. Nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, że Michael był tak cholernie uroczy, kiedy wił się ze śmiechu przez łaskotki albo przytulał do ich obojga, często siadając im na kolana. Luke zauważył to bardzo szybko, w końcu był psychologiem z zawodu. Porozmawiali i choć była to najcięższa i najbardziej upokarzająca rozmowa dla Ashtona, czuł się po wszystkim lżej. Poczuł się nawet lepiej, kiedy na koniec Luke nieśmiało stwierdził, że i jego mogłoby to podniecić.

Ale pomyślcie. Jak powiedzieć szesnastolatkowi, który prawnie jest waszym synem, że chcielibyście od niego czegoś więcej? Nie ma sposobu, by ubrać to w słowa i ani nie zgorszyć, ani nie wystraszyć chłopaka.

*

Michael był jeszcze w szkole na zajęciach pozalekcyjnych, kiedy blondynów naszło na amory Spędzali z Mikey'em tyle czasu. że nie mieli ani chwili dla siebie i nie zrozumcie tego źle, uwielbiali to, ale napięcie seksualne między tą dwójką było niemożliwe do wytrzymania. Oddali się sobie, przymknęli drzwi do sypialni i bez zbędnych ceregieli zaczęli ściągać z siebie ubrania. Ich dotyk był pełen potrzeby i pożądania, potrzebowali siebie właśnie teraz, swoich ciał i wszystkiego, co składało się na partnera.

Pocałunki stopniowo stawały się gorętsze, ubrania składowały na podłodze, a myśli obejmowały tylko obraz przed sobą. Nie dziwnym więc, że żaden z nich nie zarejestrował dźwięku otwieranych drzwi wejściowych, kiedy Michael nieświadomy niczego wrócił do domu. Nastolatek ściągnął niedbale buty i wszedł w głąb mieszkania, rozglądając się za rodzicami, ale coś go tknęło, by ich nie wołać. Uznał, że poszuka ich na własną rękę, choć nie spodziewał się widoku, jaki zastał. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że nie poczuł przez to przyjemnego uczucia w podbrzuszu.

Ashton siedział teraz na biodrach Luke'a i miał trzy palce w jego ustach, gdy druga dłoń pracowała na długości młodszego. Jęki wypełniały pomieszczenie i teraz Michael wiedział, dlaczego go nie słyszeli, zbyt zajęci sobą. Już miał się odwrócić i umyć oczy wodą święconą, kiedy Ashton jednym, płynnym ruchem wepchnął w Luke'a dwa palce i sam widok jego rozciągniętej dziurki sprawił, że Michael zaskomlał.

Głowy blondynów skierowały się do drzwi, ale żaden z nich nie drgnął. Właśnie dlatego ich nie zamknęli, było to swego rodzaju zaproszenie i teraz, znowu, zależało tylko od Mike'a czy się dołączy. Chłopak stał jak wryty i tylko czuł, jak jego penis twardnieje, gdy Ashton zajął się rozciąganiem młodszego. Przeklął pod nosem i zrzucił z ramienia plecak, podchodząc do pozostałej dwójki, po drodze ściągając koszulkę.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, blondyni tylko spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się znacząco. Luke pokiwał do Mike'a na znak, by ten usiadł na nim okrakiem, uprzednio ściągając spodnie. Michael wykonał polecenie i delikatnie usiadł w dole brzucha Luke'a, czując jego twardego penisa na swoim tyłku, na co zadrżał nieznacznie. Hemmings przyciągnął go i zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na bladej szyi, chcąc jak najszybciej nadrobić to, co chłopak stracił. To ruchy dłoni Ashtona sprawiały, że Luke poruszał się lekko, czubkiem penisa trącając pośladki Mike'a, na co Irwin zagruchał zadowolony. Uwielbiał widok przed sobą.

Nie tracili czasu, gdy Ashton zamienił swoje palce w Luke'u na przyrodzenie i zanim pozostali się zorientowali, zerwał z Mike'a bieliznę i, wcześniej oblewając palce obficie lubrykantem, włożył w niego pierwszy. Najmłodszy jęknął głośno, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Luke'a i zagryzł tam skórę, by wydawać jak najmniej dźwięków. Ashton zwinnie pracował w Michaelu każdym palcem po kolei, później dwoma na raz i na koniec trzema, co chwilę upewniając się, że to wszystko jest w porządku. Michael czuł się lepiej niż dobrze i tylko chętnie wypychał biodra naprzeciw dłoni Asha, nabijając się na jego palce. Irwin w tym czasie wchodził głęboko w Luke'a, wolną ręką  
bawiąc się jego jądrami.

Niedługo potem Michael odsunął się na znak, że jest już gotowy i tylko czekał na instrukcje Luke'a. Blondyn pokierował jego biodra i trzymał swoją długość, aż zaczął się w niego powoli wsuwać, ruchy Ashtona co kilka sekund przyspieszały to. Kolana Michaela już teraz bolały, ale chłopak nie dbał o to, podnosząc się i opadając na tak przyjemnie wypełniającego go penisa. Czuł dłonie obojga na biodrach, gdy jego spoczywały na ramionach Luke'a dla stabilności. Wiedział, że inaczej już dawno by opadł z sił.

Trójka była połączeniem dwóch różnych światów. Ashton mocno i bezlitośnie szybko wbijał się w Luke'a, który delikatnie i ostrożnie poruszał się w Michaelu. Ostatni uwielbiał zmienne pchnięcia, wolne i płytkie przeplatane głębszymi i nieco bardziej gwałtownymi. Był w siódmym niebie i nawet nie powstrzymywał jęków, dając pozostałym do zrozumienia, jak dobrze się teraz czuje. Michael, jako najmniej doświadczony i mogący bardzo łatwo się podniecić doszedł jak pierwszy z niemym krzykiem. Luke zaraz po nim, przyjemność z zaciskającego się na nim Michaela i rozrywającego jego tyłek Ashtona była przytłaczająca. Irwin nie spieszył się, spokojnie zbliżał się do swojego orgazmu, choć jego ruchy nie były tego odzwierciedleniem. Były po prostu szybkie i niechlujne, jakby od niechcenia.

Michael nie wytrzymywał nadwrażliwości, zszedł z Luke'a i opadł zmęczony obok, starając się wyciszyć wszystko wokół, by jego buzujące hormony nie sprawiły, że znów byłby twardy. Chwilę później Luke zaskomlał na uczucie wypełnienia, kiedy Ashton bez ostrzeżenia szczytował głęboko w nim. Powoli odsunęli się od siebie, całując delikatnie, kiedy prawie równocześnie spojrzeli na wyłączonego Mike'a. Ashton położył się po jego drugiej stronie i obaj otoczyli go ramionami, składając pocałunki Ashton na czole, a Luke ramieniu.

Nie przejmowali się spermą na jego brzuchu, uznali, że później wezmą wspólny prysznic, a teraz pójdą spać. Najpewniej czeka ich długa rozmowa, ale to Michael obawiał się jej najbardziej. Nie dlatego, co się właśnie stało.

Bo jak on miał im teraz powiedzieć, że to on zabił swoich rodziców?


	3. i'm a murderer | mukashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do "baby boy"!

_kilka miesięcy wcześniej _  
Kilka dni wcześniej, jak tylko Michael upewnił się, że jego "rodzice" śpią, skradł się po cichutku po schodach, przez kuchnię do garażu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i kiedy miał pewność, że nie obudził  
starszych, przystąpił do działania. Zapalił najmniejszą lampkę w pomieszczeniu, byle tylko  
widzieć coś w mroku i otworzył maskę samochodu, biorąc się do pracy. Dobrze wiedział, co musi zrobić, zajęło mu to dosłownie sekundy. Zaczynając od dosypania piasku do spryskiwaczy, przez zatkanie wydechu aż do najważniejszego, przecięcia przewodów hamulcowych.__

__Wiedział, że ryzykuje, ale był już naprawdę zdeterminowany. Michael nigdy nie był mechanikiem, ale długie godziny spędzone u znajomego zawodowca sprawiły, że miał wystarczającą wiedzę. A znając jego ojca, który nie uznaje ograniczeń prędkości, wiedział, że plan się powiedzie. Chłopak zamknął maskę i sprawdził czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, a rodzice się nie obudzili, po czym równie cicho opuścił garaż i zamknął się w swoim pokoju._ _

__Był zdenerwowany, to fakt, ale nie tym, co właśnie  
zrobił, a tym, co go później czeka. Dobrze wiedział, że traﬁ do domu dziecka ale też wiedział. kto szuka uzupełnienia dla rodziny._ _

__Luke._ _

__*_ _

__Dwa miesiące od pierwszego i jak na razie jedynego incydentu minęły bardzo szybko i Michael nawet nie zauważył, że nadeszła druga miesięcznica śmierci jego rodzicieli. Co prawda nie tęsknił za nimi, może odrobinkę za mamą, ale uznał, że wypada odwiedzić ich groby. Poprosił więc Luke'a i Asha, by zabrali go na cmentarz,  
na co od razu się zgodzili._ _

__Michael szedł żwawym krokiem kilka metrów przed blondynami, był tutaj tak naprawdę pierwszy raz - nie był na pogrzebie, tłumacząc się zbyt wielkim bólem po wypadku - ale i tak znał drogę jak na pamięć. Zwinnie skręcał między większymi i mniejszymi nagrobkami, w końcu stając przed jednym dużym, z imionami jego rodziców. Kątem oka zauważył, że blondyni stanęli dalej, by dać mu potrzebną przestrzeń._ _

__\- Dzień dobry, mamo - szepnął Mike, dotykając prawej strony płyty, pod którą leży jego mama. - Przepraszam, że ciebie też tak urządziłem._ _

__Westchnienie opuściło usta Michaela, który skrzywił się lekko na nieprzyjemny wiatr, drgając lekko. Trochę żałował, że on też nie zginął w tym wypadku albo żeby był tam tylko jego ojciec. Jego myśli były tak cholernie pokręcone, nie wiedział już, czego żałuje i co czuje._ _

__\- Jakoś z tego wyszedłem i nawet mam nowych rodziców, dali mi już tak wiele - uśmiechnął się słabo, zerkając w stronę starszych, którzy teraz przechadzali się kilkanaście metrów obok. - Gdyby tylko wiedzieli…_ _

__Chłopak wstał i otarł mokre policzki, podchodząc do rodziców, informując ich, że mogą już wracać. Nie chciał tu dłużej być. Wsiedli do dużego samochodu Ashtona, Mike siedział z tyłu na środkowym miejscu. Patrzył tępo przez okno, był nieobecny myślami, co Luke szybko zauważył, ale nie chciał męczyć chłopaka już więcej tego dnia. Wiedział, że "spotkanie" z rodzicami było dla niego czymś stresującym i niekoniecznie przyjemnym._ _

__\- To moja wina - szepnął nagle, skupiając na sobie uwagę starszych, którzy zmarszczyli brwi z niezrozumieniem. - To ja ich zabiłem._ _

__\- Nie mów tak, Michael, to nie twoja-_ _

__\- To jest moja wina. To ja uszkodziłem ich samochód._ _

__Pojazd nagle zatrzymał się na poboczu, co Michael wziął jako zły znak, o czym przekonał się, kiedy zobaczył spojrzenie Ashtona w lusterku wstecznym. Przełknął nerwowo, zagryzając wargę._ _

__\- Wysiadaj - warknął najstarszy i zanim Luke  
zaprotestował, Michael wypełnił jego rozkaz i opuścił samochód, który ruszył z piskiem opon. Teraz Mike nie miał już naprawdę nic._ _

__*_ _

__Michael błądził... długo. Po dwóch godzinach jego  
telefon padł, bateria rozładowała się szybciej przez  
dziesiątki nieodebranych połączeń od Luke'a. Nie chciał wracać, bał się, ale już nie potraﬁł trzymać w sobie tego dłużej. Jest mordercą._ _

__Wieczór był nad wyraz zimny, a cienka bluza nastolatka nie ogrzewała wystarczająco. To wciąż nie było powodem, by chłopak wrócił do domu, wręcz przeciwnie. Pragnął, by teraz jego serce stanęło, tak jak to jego mamy czy ojca, przez którego tak bardzo tego chciał. Teraz siedział na mokrej huśtawce, miał to "szczęście", że w pewnym momencie zaczęło padać. Wszystko go bolało, po drodze stanął przy ceglanym murze i bezmyślnie uderzał o niego pięściami, aż na kostkach pojawiły się otwarte rany i zadrapania. Przeszedł też długie kilometry i jego nogi bolały, zmarznięte w zwykłych, przemoczonych trampkach._ _

__Gdzieś w tle słyszał śmiech dzieci, które wraz z rodzicami skakały po kałużach, ochlapując siebie nawzajem. Widok ten sprawił, że łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, tak bardzo chciałby czerpać radość z tak błahych rzeczy. Nienawidził się już wystarczająco za śmierć rodziców, a teraz został  
znienawidzony przez Ashtona i pewnie Luke'a też. Nagle Michael wstał i ruszył w tylko jemu znanym  
kierunku. Na cel obrał sobie miejsce, które znał z  
opowieści i choć wiedział, ile strasznych rzeczy tam się działo, nie zatrzymał się ani na moment. Szedł pewnie przez dłuższą chwilę, minął bramkę, na której jak zwykle nie stał żaden ochroniarz i wszedł do pełnego klubu. Było to jedyne miejsce, w którym już nawet piętnastolatkowie mogą przebywać, a co dopiero szesnastoletni Michael, który wygląda na nieco więcej._ _

__Chłopak od razu zamówił pierwszą kolejkę, zaraz kolejną, następną, aż obraz przed nim był niewyraźny, a krok chwiejny. Tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy wypił więcej niż dwa piwa, ale uznał, że jeśli będzie pić szybko, nie poczuje tylu skutków. Mylił się i to bardzo, bo wkrótce poczuł mdłości i ledwo dotarł do łazienki, opróżniając zawartość żołądka._ _

__Wszystko wydawało się oddalone, kiedy Michael opłukał usta i niepewnym krokiem wrócił na salę, by szybko opuścić to miejsce. Było około północy, mało kto jeszcze siedział poza domem, tylko przytłumiona muzyka nieco dudniła mu w głowie. Był sam na sam ze swoimi myślami._ _

__To, co działo się później, Michael pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Nagle jego ciało zderzyło się ze ścianą budynku obok, przyciśnięte przez inne, znacznie większe, gdy równie duże dłonie szybko pracowały na jego spodniach, które zaraz opadły do kostek. Michael gwałtownie  
otrzeźwiał, ale nie był w stanie nic zrobić i przez chwilę nawet wolał, gdy był mało świadomy, przynajmniej by tego nie pamiętał. Na ułamek sekundy uścisk poluźníł się, słychać było huk i  
zaraz ktoś podniósł Michaela jak pannę młodą, odbiegając od tamtego miejsca. Chłopak minimalnie wychylił się, by zauważyć nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na ziemi. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał w górę, mimo minimalnego światła dobrze rozpoznał znajome loki._ _

__Michael nie potraﬁł powiedzieć, ile minęło, zanim  
został położony na łóżku i okryty kocem, kubek gorącej herbaty obok. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie blondynów i choć naprawdę chciał im wszystko wyjaśnić, nie potraﬁł znaleźć odpowiednich słów._ _

__\- Mike, spójrz na nas - poprosił delikatnie Luke, co Michael wykonał, ale pożałował jak tylko zauważył zaczerwienione oczy blondyna. - Gdzie się podziewałeś? Martwiliśmy się._ _

__\- Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzicie. Przecież  
jestem mordercą._ _

__\- Nie mów tak, Michael, nie jesteś nim._ _

__Michael gorzko pokręcił głową, wycierając mokre od łez policzki, ale na marne. Nowe łzy moczyły jego twarz i koszulkę, jednak żaden z nich o to nie dbał. Nie to było teraz najważniejsze._ _

__\- Wiedziałem, że inaczej się od niego nie wyrwę, więc w nocy przed wyjazdem do dalszej rodziny uszkodziłem jego grata. Piasek w płynach, zatkane rury i przerwane przewody hamulcowe musiały wystarczyć. Miałem z nimi nie jechać, ale z rana zrobił o to awanturę i nie miałem już wyjścia. Cudem z tego wyszedłem bez żadnych obrażeń. Gorzej z nim i, niestety, moją mamą. Jak cholernie źle to brzmi, tak nie żałuję. Pozbyłem się mojego największego koszmaru - westchnął na koniec, patrząc na starszych, którzy spoglądali na podłogę. Zawiódł ich. - Zaraz się spakuję i rano już mnie tu nie będzie, rozumiem to._ _

__Jak powiedział, tak wstał i zaczął wrzucać wszystkie rzeczy do walizki spod łóżka. Nienawidził faktu, że starsi nawet nie próbowali go zatrzymać, tylko pozwolili mu zapakować najbardziej potrzebne ubrania. Jego ciało drżało zarówno z zimna, spożytego alkoholu i emocji, które nim targały ale nie przestał ani na chwilę. Kiedy wszystko znalazło się w torbie, zabrał resztę z łazienki i zamknął walizkę, odstawiając ją pod drzwi._ _

__\- W sumie mogę wyjść już teraz, nic tu po mnie... -  
powiedział raczej sam do siebie, uchylając drzwi, ale wtedy jego oczom ukazały się dwie inne walizki i plecak. Zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się, blondyni już stali przy nim ze smutnymi uśmiechami._ _

__\- Z rana to jedziesz z nami na zasłużony odpoczynek. Ostatnie godziny były koszmarem, od którego wszyscy musimy odpocząć, razem - powiedział spokojnie Luke, przytulając Mike'a do siebie, a zaraz poczuli wokół siebie silne ramiona Ashtona._ _

__\- Przepraszam, że wyrzuciłem cię z samochodu, ale tak ciężko było mi to pojąć - skrzywił się Ash, przytulając teraz samego Michaela, który tylko kiwnął głową, nie chcąc tracić przyjemnego ciepła._ _

__\- To chyba już odpowiedni czas, żeby się położyć, jeżeli jeszcze mamy się rano męczyć z twoim kacem - zaśmiał się Luke, czochrając włosy Mike'a i zanim ten wrócił do siebie, poprowadził go do sypialni jego i Asha. - Śpij z nami, nie chcemy zostawiać cię znów samego._ _

__Michael był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdy wziął szybki, ciepły prysznic, ubrał czystą - i suchą - bieliznę i wskoczył pod puchatą kołdrę rodziców, którzy zaraz położyli się po obu jego stronach. Pocałowali się nad nim, na co mruknął niezadowolony, za co także otrzymał buziaka od  
obojga i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek._ _

__Ostatecznie wszystko skończyło się tak, jak tego chciał i nie mógł narzekać._ _


	4. fast and furious | malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael jest badboyem, a Calum przypadkiem zauważa go na wyścigu.

\- Pierwsze miejsce jak zwykle należy do Clifforda!

Grupa zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiet wiwatowała, krzycząc w głos, by choć tak ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Michaela. Ten jednak ignorował wszystkich wokół, przytulając do swojego ciała mniejsze, należące do jego chłopaka.

\- Dobra robota, Mikey - zamruczał niskim głosem Kyle, klejąc do starszego. Oficjalnie byli szczęśliwą parą, ale w rzeczywistości uczucie Michaela się wypaliło i byli już tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Charakter Kyle’a z czasem okazał się zbyt monotonny dla żyjącego w szybkim tempie dwudziestodwulatka.

Michael chętnie odepchnął drugiego od siebie i podbiegł do swojej ekipy, zbijając z nimi piątki i żartując. Przyjął od jednego z nich, Andy’ego, rulonik z dobrze znaną mu używką, na co uśmiechnął się lekko. Nic się nie równa błogiemu uczuciu po wypaleniu skręta po wygranym wyścigu. Ciężki dym wypełnił płuca Michaela, a zaraz rozprzestrzenił się wśród grupy. Bawił się rulonem w palcach, tylko przysłuchując się rozmowom, chociaż dotyczyły one w dużej mierze jego. Ignorował to jednak, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a zamiast tego planował kolejną imprezę, by uczcić jego sukces.

* 

W tym samym mieście, ale mogłoby się wydawać w innym świecie, żył Calum. Studiował, pracował i ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie ułożonego. Nie przepadał za imprezami, alkoholem i używkami, oszczędzony czas spędzając z książką czy serialem. 

I Cal miał partnera-widmo. Starszy o siedem lat mężczyzna nie bardzo przejmował się nastolatkiem, nie rozmawiał z nim, nie wspominając o jakichkolwiek czułościach. Po prostu był, udawał wspaniałego chłopaka, by później wmawiać Calumowi, że jest z nim z litości, bo nie zasługuje na nic lepszego. 

Hood nie był w stanie mu zaprzeczyć, mimo długiej walki nigdy nie zbudował wystarczającej pewności siebie i znajomości swojej wartości, by zauważyć, że ich relacja jest toksyczna. Każdy normalny człowiek już dawno zakończyłby tę znajomość, ale nie Calum czy Michael. Choć na zewnątrz wydawali się szczęśliwymi z życia młodymi ludźmi, wewnątrz umierali, by móc spędzić kolejny wieczór z kimś, kto obdarzy go choć odrobiną uwagi. Bali się samotności, więc wybierali nawet najgorsze towarzystwo, byle tylko jej uniknąć.

\- Założę się o trzy kafle, że przegrasz - prychnął Adam, członek przeciwnego gangu. Michael nie przepadał za nim, choć nigdy do niczego między nimi nie doszło i te ciągłe dogryzanie miało raczej na celu zmotywowanie drugiego do pracy nad sobą. Tym samym dawali lepszą rozrywkę widowni.

\- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz uszczuplić swój portfel to śmiało.

Michael był pewny swojej wygranej. Znał drogę jak własną kieszeń, każdy zakręt, przeszkodę czy powierzchnię. Znał też możliwości swojego samochodu, którego silnik tak przyjemnie ryczał, gdy dociskał pedał gazu.

Wynik nie był już zaskakujący. 

Michael z uśmiechem wyszedł z poobijanego samochodu, przybijając Adamowi w ramię. 

\- Pracuj, koleś, bo niedługo rowerem cię prześcignę - zaśmiał się lekko, uwielbiając fakt, że zdołał wygrać mimo uderzenia w ścianę opuszczonego budynku niedaleko przed metą. Drugi obruszył się, ale pretensje mógł mieć tylko do siebie. Ludzie powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić, najprawdopodobniej kierując do pobliskiego baru, ale Michael nie miał na to ochoty. Wsiadł do samochodu, uprzednio sprawdzając jego stan, po czym ponownie z piskiem opon ruszył do domu, kątem oka zauważając wystraszonego nastolatka. 

Tymczasem Calum był co najmniej przerażony. Nie wiedział, jak znalazł się tam, gdzie się znalazł, ale nie chciał tam więcej być. Widział wielu groźnie wyglądających ludzi, szybkie i poniszczone samochody oraz jego. Chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach, tatuażach i piercingu. Tu sprawdza się powiedzenie, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - Calum zamarzył, by poznać nieznajomego.

*

Może naiwnie, ale następnego dnia Calum udał się w to samo miejsce. Miał cichą nadzieję, że wyścig się powtórzy i może uda mu się jakoś złapać kontakt z nieznajomym, nawet jeśli tylko wzrokowy. Po kolejnej sprzeczce z Oliyerem, Calum był wyczerpany emocjonalnie. Nie miał już nawet sił płakać czy krzyczeć, więc po prostu wyszedł z mieszkania w to samo miejsce, co poprzedniej nocy. Szedł powoli, ale pewnie, trzymając ręce w kieszeni bluzy. Tak późne godziny były raczej chłodne, ale Calum ignorował to, patrząc przed siebie. Szczęście w tym wypadku go nie ominęło. Już za rogiem słyszał muzykę i krzyki, a kiedy zza niego wyszedł, zobaczył tłumy ludzi, kłęby dymu i sportowe samochody.

\- To co, Warrington i Clifford, dogrywka? - ktoś krzyknął, a wyczekiwany przez Caluma czarnowłosy zaśmiał się. Mulat pomyślał, że chciałby ten śmiech usłyszeć, chociaż podejrzewał, że by się wtedy roztopił.

Nieznajomy machnął ręką na znak, że oddaje ulice miasta innej konkurującej parze. Sam lubił oglądać potyczki innych, obserwował ich taktykę i zachowanie w danych sytuacjach. Hood podszedł nieco bliżej, ale mimo starań nie udało mu się zachować bezpiecznej odległości i został pociągnięty w wir jakiejś grupy. Wszędzie było pełno dymu, którym Calum zaczął się krztusić, czym zwrócił na siebie niechcianą uwagę.

\- Ej, mamy szpiega!

Część rozbiegła się, ale pojedyncze osoby będące najbliżej Caluma przycisnęły go do ściany starego budynku. Załkał na ból pleców od uderzenia, zamykając oczy, wręcz przygotowany na ból, jaki zapewne zaraz otrzyma.

\- Zostawcie go, jest ze mną - krzyknął ktoś, dzięki czemu Calum został puszczony i praktycznie upadł na ziemię. - Wstawaj, bo nas przejrzą.

Mulat podniósł się prędko i spojrzał na mężczyznę obok, a jego usta rozchyliły się na widok tajemniczego nieznajomego. Czuli na sobie wzrok pozostałych, więc Michael przyjacielsko uderzył drugiego w ramię i odciągnął go na bok, niby zaczynając rozmowę.

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś, ale jeśli ci życie miłe, nie pokazuj się tu więcej - ostrzegł starszy, spoglądając w czekoladowe tęczówki nieznajomego. Przez chwilę zamarł, gubiąc się w pięknym kolorze, ale zaraz otrząsnął się.

\- N-nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jestem - szepnął wystraszony chłopak, idealnie grając zagubionego szczeniaka. Wydął dolną wargę i spojrzał w górę, a jego oczy zabłyszczały. Michael wydawał się wahać, ale ostatecznie pchnął Caluma w boczną uliczkę i kazał mu czekać. Sam wrócił do swojej grupy, z którą pożegnał się i wsiadł do samochodu zanim ci zadali jakieś pytania. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Calumem, rozkazując mu wsiąść i ruszył z piskiem opon. 

\- Adres - warknął, omijając stojące na czerwonych światłach samochody. Przerażony mulat wybełkotał nazwę ulicy, kuląc się w sobie. Chyba jednak nie miał szans u czarnowłosego. Droga z domu Caluma do miejsca wyścigu pieszo zajęła mu prawie godzinę, samochodem normalnie byłoby to więc około dwudziestu minut, ale Michaelowi wystarczyło zaledwie siedem. Teraz Hood rozumiał, dlaczego Michael wygrywał.

\- Powiedziałbym, żebyś się tam więcej nie pokazywał, ale wtedy nie mógłbym robić tego - powiedział tajemniczo starszy i bez pardonu wpił się w usta chłopaka, którego imienia nadal nie znał.

\- J-ja mam chłopaka-

\- Pieprzyć go, chłopak nie ściana, da się przesunąć - starszy wywrócił oczami, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że w jego mieszkaniu śpi jego chłopak, być może się o niego martwiąc. Calum zawahał się. Był uważany za ułożonego chłopaka, a nie takiego, który z pierwszym lepszym leci w ślinę. Z drugiej strony taka łatka już od dawna mu ciążyła, chciał zaszaleć i teraz miał do tego wspaniałą okazję.

\- Wiesz co? Masz rację, pieprzyć wszystko.

Słowa w rzeczywistości nie były potrzebne, ale dzięki nim Michael miał pewność, że to, co robią, nie jest wbrew ich woli. Mógł brać udział w wyścigach, brać narkotyki czy łamać prawo, ale miał pewne zasady, w szczególności dotyczące ludzi.

Clifford pewnie pchnął niższego w stronę wejścia i kiedy ten odkluczał drzwi, jego dłonie już błądziły po jego ciele. Poznawał każdy jego skrawek, a kiedy znaleźli się już w środku, przyszpilił mulata do ściany.

\- Jak ci na imię, piękny?

\- C-Calum.

Michael mruknął z zadowoleniem i wgryzł się w skórę Caluma, ocierając o niego twardym już kroczem. Młodszy próbował pokierować nowo poznanego mężczyznę do innego pokoju, na przykład sypialni, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił. Zamiast tego zaczął go rozbierać, na co Cal tylko wzruszył ramionami i zrzucił z niego ubrania.

Calum dostał zastrzyk adrenaliny, więc pewnie nimi obrócił i upadł na kolana. Jego głowa była idealnie na wysokości bioder Michaela, co oczywiście było zamysłem jego czynów. Patrząc do góry przez rzęsy niewinnym wzrokiem powoli ściągnął bieliznę Mike”a. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego chwycił dużego penisa w dłoń i zostawił na nim delikatny pocałunek, poprzedzający wzięcie go do ust. Zakrztusił się nieco, ale zaraz rozluźnił gardło i wsunął członek dalej. To, czego nie zdołał wziąć, obciągał jedną dłonią, a drugą masował jego jądra. Dobrze wiedział, jak sprawić mężczyźnie przyjemność i wykorzystywał całą swoją wiedzę.

Ciche przekleństwo zdążyło opuścić usta Michaela zanim Calum znowu nimi obrócił, pozwalając starszemu ponownie przejąć pałeczkę. Clifford był bardziej niż chętny, zrywając z niego bieliznę i chwycił go za uda, dając znak, by podskoczył. Kiedy to zrobił, przycisnął go do ściany i zaatakował jego usta, wolną dłonią sunąc między opalone nogi. Clifford nie bawił się w alternatywę lubrykantu, po prostu wsunął w młodszego suchy palec i napawał się dźwiękami, jakie ten wydawał. A Calum był bardzo głośny, jęcząc i skomląc na każdy najmniejszy ruch. Nakręcało to Michaela jeszcze bardziej, więc wepchnął w niego od razu kolejne dwa palce. Pochłonął krzyk w pocałunku, zagryzając dolną wargę mulata.

Ponownie bez ostrzeżenia zamienił palce na przyrodzenie, powoli wypełniając mulata bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Mimo braku jakiegokolwiek odpowiedniego przygotowania obaj czerpali ogrom przyjemności, informując o tym drugiego jękami i westchnieniami. Chociaż Calum uwielbiał delikatny seks, ten przeciwny był chyba jeszcze lepszy. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedział, że ból sprawiany przez partnera nakręca go jeszcze bardziej, ale rzadko kiedy miał możliwość sprawdzenia i upewnienia się w tym. 

Palce Michaela po raz kolejny wplątały się we włosy mulata i docisnęły jego głowę do ściany, odchylając na bok, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. Dawniej ciemna i bez skaz skóra teraz mieniła się odcieniami czerwieni i fioletu, którego ilość wciąż się zwiększała. Ale to nie zatrzymało Clifforda, uwielbiał oznaczać swoich partnerów, pokazywać, do kogo należą i choć Calum nie był jego, chciał sprawić, że tak się stanie. 

Z czasem Michael zaczął poruszać biodrami w równym tempie, szukając tego jednego, najlepszego miejsca, a kiedy go znalazł, już go nie omijał. Jeszcze chwilę temu ciche mieszkanie wypełnione było jękami i uderzeniami ciała o ciało, sprawiając, że odczuwać się to dało w samym powietrzu. 

Michael skomlał na przyjemne uczucie, którego tak dawno nie czuł. Jego chłopak nie lubił zabaw oralnych, nawet do seksu miał pewnego rodzaju uprzedzenie i jedyne, do jakiego zbliżenia doszło, to kilka handjobów.

Biodra Michaela zaczęły wysuwać się naprzeciw buzi Caluma, dławiąc go. Wplątał palce w jego włosy i przyspieszył jego ruchy, czując, jak jego orgazm zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Zacisnął zęby i pchnął mocniej, kończąc głęboko w gardle młodszego. Ten odkaszlnął, a odrobina spermy spłynęła po jego brodzie.

Korytarz wypełniony był zapachem po seksie i choć ta dwójka nigdy wcześniej go nie doświadczyła, dobrze wiedziała, co ono oznacza. Calum wiedział, że starszy zbliża się do orgazmu, gdy jego pchnięcia stały się nierówne i niechlujne. Sam potrzebował już niewiele, zaciskając się co chwilę, by dać obojgu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Uczucie na penisie sprawiło, że Michael docisnął biodra do tyłka Cala i skończył głęboko w nim, a jego dłoń szybko chwyciła za nietkniętego członka młodszego.

\- Ch-cholera - sapnął Hood i doszedł na ich klatki piersiowe, a w jego głowie zakręciło się od ogromu wspaniałego uczucia. - To było... wow.

\- Pf, że tylko tyle?

Może to chęć podbudowania już i tak wysokiego ego czy po prostu sprawdzenie i dokuczenie mulatowi, Michael pchnął dodatkowo, na co Calum syknął z nadwrażliwości.

\- B-było zajebiście, kurwa, najlepiej - poprawił się mulat z nadzieją, że to tego oczekiwał drugi i z ulgą stwierdził, że ten ostrożnie z niego wyszedł. 

Gdyby nie silne ramiona Michaela wokół jego talii, Calum już dawno leżałby na podłodze. Ale teraz Clifford trzymał go przy swojej klatce piersiowej i zaprowadził do łazienki, gdzie umył ich brzuchy, a później położył się z nim na łóżku na łyżeczki. W tej chwili żaden z nich nie myślał o swoim chłopaku, a tylko o tym, kiedy uda im się powtórzyć ten wieczór.


	5. fixed and fine | malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do fast and furious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwaga: zawiera opis przemocy oraz samookaleczania. nie czytaj jeśli czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo. jeśli się z czymś zmagasz, jestem tutaj, by pomóc. x

Michael miał cichą nadzieję, że zobaczy Caluma na następnym wyścigu. Czekał na niego na tym i każdym kolejnym, ale na marne. Zastanawiał się, co było tego przyczyną. Czy Oliver dowiedział się o jego zdradzie? Jak zareagował? Skrzywdził Caluma?

Sam związek Michaela tym razem nie przetrwał. Kiedy Michael rano wrócił do mieszkania, został przywitany przez smutny wzrok Kyle’a. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, ściągnął brwi i przytulił młodszego. Pozwolił mu się pocałować, czasem nawet oddał pieszczotę. Kyle prowadził go do sypialni, ale Michael tego nie chciał. Nie mógł tak po prostu wykorzystać chłopca, już i tak nie mógł sobie wybaczyć zdrady. Odsunął go, gdy ten ściągnął z niego koszulkę i wstał, a wtedy usłyszał cichy głosik partnera.

\- Co-co to jest, Mikey?

Mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Długie, czerwone szramy zdobiły jego plecy, nie widział ich poprzedniej nocy, a teraz odzwierciedlały to, jak ją spędził.

\- Chciałem-

\- Nie, to okej - przerwał mu Kyle i podniósł się, bawiąc nerwowo palcami. - Po prostu się wyprowadzę i-

\- Możesz zostać dopóki czegoś nie znajdziesz - teraz wtrącił Michael, chcąc chociaż tak ułatwić Kyle’owi sytuację. Poza tym to on dopuścił się zdrady i młodszy nie powinien na tym dodatkowo cierpieć.

Kyle westchnął i sięgnął pod łóżko, skąd wyciągnął torbę i zaczął pakować rzeczy. Postanowił wynieść się do pokoju gościnnego zanim wyjdzie na swoje.

Cisza jaka panowała w salonie, gdy Michael usiadł na kanapie, rozsadzała mu umysł. Jego myśli wróciły do Caluma, miał bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, że coś mu się dzieje. Nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć, zadawał sobie setki pytań, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Prawda wiele nie różniła się od obaw Michaela. Kiedy starszy opuścił jego mieszkanie, obudził się z uśmiechem i bólem w tyłku. Chciał to powtórzyć, więc cały dzień siedział jak na szpilkach, ale kiedy już zbierał się do wyjścia - progu stanął Oliver. Mężczyzna był mu obcy, jego tęczówki go nie uspokajały, a tylko przeszywały nieprzyjemnym dreszczem. Starszy przytulił Caluma, ale widząc jego grymas, chwycił za jego szczękę, zmuszając do spojrzenia w oczy. Te pokazywały wszystko, czego nigdy nie ubrałby w słowa.

\- Kimkolwiek jest ten kutas, na pewno tylko cię wykorzystał! - krzyknął Oliver, a jego otwarta dłoń zderzyła się z policzkiem Cala. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy skulił się w sobie i załkał cicho. - Tyle ci poświęciłem, kurwo! Ile ci dał, co?!

Tym razem pięść starszego zderzyła się z policzkiem mulata, a ten z pobliską ścianą. Nie zdążył nawet wytrzeć mokrych policzków, a został dociśnięty do ściany i niejednokrotnie uderzony. Czuł krew w ustach, otwarte rany na brzuchu i prawdopodobnie łuku brwiowym, bo ciepła ciecz spłynęła mu po powiece. Nagle został pchnięty na podłogę i zanim jakkolwiek zareagował, poczuł w buzi palce, a zaraz penisa starszego. Zadławił się, próbując odsunąć, ale na marne. Był zbyt słaby, a powtarzający mu to Oliver jedynie pogarszał jego panikę.

Stan, do jakiego go doprowadził w mgnieniu oka, nie powstrzymał go przed „pokazaniem, do kogo należy”. Calum czuł jedynie ból, gdy jego ciało brutalnie zderzyło się z zimną podłogą. Chwilę później stracił przytomność, co przyjął z ulgą. Naprawdę nie chciał pamiętać tego, co się stało. Kiedy się ocknął, było nadzwyczajnie cicho. Czyżby Oli gdzieś wyszedł? Calum podniósł się w bólu i z trudem ruszył do łazienki, zakluczając drzwi. Jak tylko jego spojrzenie padło na odbicie w lustrze, nie wiedział, co zrobić. Podbite oko, rozcięta warga i luk brwiowy oraz mnóstwo innych siniaków oraz skaleczeń „zdobiło” jego ciało. Czuł spływającą po nim ciecz i z przerażeniem zauważył mieszankę krwi i spermy między udami. Zapłakał głośniej, zakrywając usta, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi.

\- Gdzie jesteś?

Z pozoru spokojny głos Olivera szybko się zmienił, gdy ten zaczął się dobijać do łazienki. Chowanie się mogło jedynie pogorszyć i tak nieciekawą sytuację Caluma, więc otworzył drzwi. Równocześnie został mocno popchnięty, potknął się o dywan i upadł na tyle niefortunnie, że uderzył głową w róg szafki.

Nie pamiętał nic, co działo się później. Poczuł jedynie szturchnięcie i jedno, mocne uderzenie w brzuch, przez które zakaszlał i całkiem stracił przytomność.

*

Calum obudził się nie wiedząc, gdzie jest i który jest rok. Ściany obcego pomieszczenia były białe, po jego prawej stronie stały trzy łóżka, a po lewej okno ukazywało zaledwie fragment podwórka. Jego ciało było obolałe, czuł się zmęczony, a mocne światło wcale nie pomagało.

W końcu przyzwyczaił się do panującej jasności i rozejrzał dokładniej, chociaż nic innego tam nie było. Spojrzał na swoje ciało okryte białą pościelą, a ręce bandażami, jednak nie odważył się. Widział się w lustrze, a teraz pewnie jest jeszcze gorzej i nie był na to gotowy.

Po chwili do sali weszła starsza kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wychylając na korytarz, by zawołać lekarzy i podeszła do mulat. Dwóch mężczyzn w białych koszulach i tego samego koloru kitlach stanęło w nogach łóżka. Jeden przerzucił kilka kartek, a drugi dokładnie przyglądał poszkodowanemu.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Calum, po chwili wahania, odpowiedział pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dalej podał wiek, adres i wszystko to, o co zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Wiesz, jak się tu dostałeś?

\- Zostałem pobity - Calum się nie wahał, wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa, by przeważyć nad Oliverem. - Nie pozwolicie mi do niego wrócić, prawda?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i wyszli za drzwi. Pielęgniarka zaczęła zasuwać rolety szyby wychodzącej na korytarz, na którym lekarze rozmawiali z Oliverem. Co on im powiedział? Przyznał się? Nie, wtedy już dawno byłaby tu policja. Może całkiem odwrócił oskarżenia od siebie?

Zaraz dwójka weszła w towarzystwie Olivera, w którego oczach można było zobaczyć chęć mordu. To utwierdziło Cala w przekonaniu, że nie zgodzi się na powrót do niego, na pewno nie w tym życiu, które ten chce zakończyć.

\- Pan Black twierdzi, że znalazł cię pobitego na ulicy. Nie pamiętasz tego?

\- Wszystko pamiętam - mruknął Calum, chociaż tu minimalnie skłamał. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo, gdy był nieprzytomny, ale pamiętał każde uderzenie, które zafundował mu starszy. - Dlaczego nie sprawdzicie spermy po tym, jak mnie- brutalnie- brutalnie-

Słowo nie potrafiło przejść przez gardło Caluma, chociaż lekarze zrozumieli jego przekaz. Mieli jednak złą wiadomość - badania nie wykazały obecności nasienia, chociaż potwierdziły odbyty stosunek. Oliver przekręcił prawdę z kłamstwem tak, by wiedzieli tylko o zdradzie mulata.

\- A naskórek pod paznokciami? Próbowałem się wyrwać, na pewno coś znaleźliście!

I tutaj mężczyźni zaprzeczyli. Kiedy Calum użył już każdego argumentu, który Oliver odbił jak piłeczkę pingpongową, jego ramiona opadły z bezsilności. Został jedynie poinformowany, że zostanie na dwa tygodnie i wtedy wróci do Olivera, który rzekomo zapewni mu ochronę. Albo wpędzi do grobu, pomyślał Calum.

\- Nie wrócę tam! Prędzej skończę w psychiatryku niż wrócę do tego psychola!

Hood zaczął się rzucać, przez co lekarze musieli przytrzymać go siłą, a pielęgniarka podać lek na uspokojenie. Oliver podszedł do niego i z obrzydliwym uśmiechem musnął jego policzek palcami, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

Chłopak potrzebował wymyślić jakiś plan. Chwytał się wszystkiego, co wyglądała jak deska ratunku, ale nie odniósł ani najmniejszego sukcesu. Uznał więc, że musi podjąć radykalne kroki i w przeddzień wypisu ruszył na inne oddziały. Dobrze wiedział, dokąd zmierza i tylko czasem sprawdzał czy nikt go nie śledzi, po czym przemknął przez drzwi na OIOM.

Nie miał wiele czasu, więc pospiesznie zaglądał przez wpół zasunięte rolety na kolejne łóżka. Szukał tej jednej oznaki przyczyny pobytu i gdy zaczął tracić nadzieję, zauważył blondyna w sali na końcu korytarza. Być może posiadał to, co Calum teraz tak bardzo potrzebował, więc ten nawet nie myślał dwa razy i zapukał, a słysząc niepewne „proszę”, wszedł do środka.

\- Znamy się?

Calum podszedł do łóżka i uklęknął obok, patrząc na młodszego ze łzami w oczach. Nie musiał ich udawać, czuł się bezsilny i tylko to mu ostatnio wychodziło. Trafił też całkiem dobrze - chłopak chwycił go za dłonie, zmartwiony i spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Chcą mnie wysłać do toksycznego byłego, który mnie tu wkopał - szepnął Cal, zerkając na drzwi, chociaż te ani drgnęły. Spojrzał na bandaże nieznajomego, dawniej śnieżnobiały materiał delikatnie przebarwiony był na czerwono. - Nie zrobią tego, jeśli- jeśli będą musieli mnie wysłać do ośrodka zamkniętego.

Blondyn wydawał się rozkładać słowa na czynniki proste, ale ostatecznie skinął i przerzucił nogi na podłogę, by klęknąć i z najniższej półki szafki wyjąć portfel, a z niego srebrne opakowanie. Podał je Calumowi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

Calum przytaknął i mocno przytulił do siebie blondyna, wielokrotnie powtarzając podziękowania. Zanim wybiegł z sali spojrzał na pudełko w dłoni i ścisnął je, korzystając z rady - jak się okazało - Luke’a i zamknął się w łazience. Zostawił zgaszone światło i usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie w jednej z kabin. Pospiesznie wyciągnął jedną blaszkę, która odbijała słabe światło spod drzwi z korytarza i zanim się rozmyślił, przejechał nią po lewym nadgarstku. Powtórzył czynność wystarczająco wiele razy, by wyglądało to na poważną próbę samobójczą, ale równocześnie nie zagrażało jego życiu.

Wkrótce ciepła ciecz płynęła strużką po jego ręce, dłoni i skapywała na podłogę, kontrastując z białymi kafelkami. Czuł coraz mniej, jedynie lekkie pieczenie i gorąco w klatce piersiowej ze zdenerwowania. Oparł się plecami o zakluczone drzwi kabiny i pozwolił ręce opaść wzdłuż ciała. Zaczęła tworzyć się bordowa kałuża, powiększająca się na tyle, by zaraz uciec poza kabinę.

Krzyk, jaki Calum usłyszał po chwili, wybudził go na chwilę, ale zaraz na nowo zaczął tracić przytomność. Był w stanie półświadomości, gdy ochroniarze próbowali dostać się do jego kabiny czy gdy lekarze starali się złapać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. Kiedy odpłynął całkowicie, wiedział, że mu się udało.

*

Kiedy Calum się obudził, ponownie był w białej sali, jednak ta nieco się różniła. Zamiast czterech, były tylko dwa łóżka, przy obu stolik nocny, a pomiędzy nimi okno. W przeciwnym rogu stały dwie niewielkie szafy, chociaż Calum wiedział, że ta jego jest pusta.

Łóżko obok było niepościelone, a na stoliku były jakieś książki i szklanka z wodą. Calum uznał, że jego współlokator gdzieś wyszedł i sam wstał, wyglądając za okno przez kraty. Nawet nie było klamki. Można się przyzwyczaić, pomyślał, rozglądając się po podwórku. Paru pacjentów spacerowało, ktoś grał w piłkę, a jeszcze inni leżeli na trawie. Wydawali się być wolni, choć każdy dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo odizolowani od społeczeństwa teraz są.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że Hood obrócił się. W progu stanął miodowowłosy chłopak, uśmiechając się słabo. Zamknął drzwi za sobą i usiadł na swoim łóżku, wzdychając cichutko.

\- Jestem Ash - szepnął nagle, trzymając jedną dłoń na brzuchu. Calum łatwo zauważył, że jego nadgarstek był nienaturalnie chudy, a brzuch lekko wklęsły. Mógł się jedynie domyślać, z jakiego powodu tutaj był, chociaż miał już pewne typy. - Jak twoja ręka?

Mulat odruchowo spojrzał na zabandażowana ramię, przypominając sobie, jak tutaj trafił. W jaki sposób uciekł od mężczyzny, który przyprawiał go o koszmary.

\- Prawie wcale nie boli - zauważył Cal i skubnął bandaż, ale Ashton skarcił go. Wywrócił oczami na pytające spojrzenie i usiadł, patrząc na nowego kolegę.

\- Pewnie jesteś jeszcze na lekach, trochę ci ich dali, gdy wiłeś się z bólu - wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do swojej szafy, szukając czegoś w jej zawartości. Zaraz wyciągnął z niej dresy i koszulkę, które rzucił na łóżko Caluma. - Widziałem, że nic nie masz, a to szpitalne wdzianko nie jest zbyt wyjściowe.

Chichot opuścił obu, gdy Calum zauważył przerwę z tyłu, która lekko odkrywała jego obite ciało. Podziękował i przebrał się, gdy Ashton na jego prośbę się odwrócił. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek widział jego blizny.

\- Ile zazwyczaj trzymają niedoszłych samobójców? - spytał ciekawie Calum, chociaż sam nie uznawał się za jednego. Chyba nawet ślepy zauważyłby, że zrobił to tylko z braku innych wyjść.

\- Długo, nawet bardzo - Ashton przeleciał po nim wzrokiem, na chwilę zatrzymując się na zabandażowanym nadgarstku. - Ale nie ciebie. Podsłuchałem, jak o tobie mówili, a mówili dużo.

\- Co mówili?

\- Na jak chujowych lekarzy trafiłeś. Pan Mason już na samym początku zaczął takie piekło, że ten twój Oliver pewnie siedzi za kratami jak te.

Uśmiech wpełzł na usta Caluma; udało mu się. Uratował się od tego mężczyzny, może zacząć życie od nowa i już nigdy nie pozwolić sobie na takie traktowanie.

\- Idź z nim pogadać. Może wypuści cię szybciej.

Mulat przytaknął i wybiegł z sali, tylko trochę tracąc przez to równowagę. Chwycił się ściany i gdy mroczki przed oczami zniknęły, ruszył w kierunku gabinetu lekarzy. Zapukał trzy razy, bujając się na piętach, gdy przed nim stanął mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki.

\- Oh, Calum, wejdź. Miałem właśnie do ciebie zajrzeć - uśmiechnął się starszy i pozwolił Calumowi usiąść. Obserwował go uważnie, kazał podać lewą rękę i odwinął bandaże, by przyjrzeć się ranom. Calum nie chciał ich oglądać, wiedział, że są szpetne, ale coś kazało mu to zrobić. Kilkanaście czerwonych linii przecinało się tak, jak jego skórę. Był pewien, że zostaną blizny. - Nie zrobiłeś tego, żeby umrzeć, mam rację?

Calum pokręcił głową na boki, czując łzy w oczach. Nienawidził tego widoku, ale myśl, że inaczej mógłby być wciąż torturowany, podtrzymywała go na duchu. Starł pojedynczą kroplę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie będę cię tu trzymał na siłę, ale muszę mieć pewność, że będziesz je odpowiednio czyścił - poinformował lekarz i pokazał, jak obmyć rany i na nowo je zabandażować jedną ręką. Calum zapiął specjalny klips, który miał utrzymać materiał, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że już następnego dnia będzie mógł opuścić to miejsce. Był najmniej spotykanym wyjątkiem, okazem, który zdarza się raz na wiele tysięcy sytuacji.

*

Obecność Caluma nie była konieczna na procesie sądowym Olivera. Zostały mu udowodnione wszystkie podejrzane zarzuty, które dotyczyły wielu ofiar. Został skazany na kilkanaście lat więzienia oraz spore odszkodowanie dla każdej osoby, którą skrzywdził. Te jak i zaoszczędzone pieniądze pozwoliły Calumowi wynająć malutkie mieszkanie na drugim końcu miasta, a o tym poprzednim całkiem zapomnieć. To nowe nie przypominało go ani trochę, Calum zaczął od nowa i choć gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż pamiętał ten ból, na co dzień o nim nie myślał.

Powrót do normalnego życia był żmudną pracą. Terapie pozwalały mu zrozumieć swoją wartość, pracował, by odciągnąć umysł od myśli, a w wolnym czasie chodził na siłownię. Z chudego, słabego chłopca stał się prawdziwym mężczyzną. Nie przypominał już tego, którym był zaledwie rok temu.

Chociaż Michael nie wydawał się już istnieć w życiu Caluma, ten podświadomie wchodził w typowe dla niego towarzystwo. Zaczął palić, nie odmawiał alkoholu i czasem nawet sięgnął po inne używki. Miał nawet prawo jazdy i samochód, który, obok codziennych podróży, wykorzystywał w wyścigach. Umiejętności Caluma na początku pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Nie znał trasy, możliwości samochodu i sposobu, w jaki powinien nad nim panować, szczególnie na zakrętach. Ale trening czyni mistrza i z każdym wyścigiem był lepszy, zmienił samochód i śmigał prawie tak dobrze, jak Michael. Nie myślał jednak o nim, gdy kilkukrotnie przekraczał dozwoloną prędkość i wyprzedzał innych. Był opanowany, skupiony i jak inni całkowicie ignorował różowe kreski na przedramieniu, chowając je pod czarnym tuszem tatuaży.

\- Hood, ścigasz się?

Calumowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, chętnie przybił zakład z Dominiciem i wsiadł za kółko, przejeżdżając palcami po kierownicy. Lubił to uczucie.

Wkrótce ruszyli z piskiem opon. Szybko stracili tłum ludzi z oczu i widzieli przed sobą jedynie część drogi, skręcając w idealnych momentach i dociskając pedał gazu do samej podłogi. Byli prawie na równi, o wygranej zaważyły jedynie centymetry, ale ostatecznie zwycięzcą okazał się Calum. Chłopak wiwatował z resztą, ignorując wkurzonego Harrisona.

\- Niedługo prześcigniesz samego Clifforda - wspomnienie nazwiska przywróciło nieprzyjemne sceny z życia Calumowi, ale nie dał po sobie poznać i odpalił kolejnego papierosa. Tylko częściowo przysłuchiwał się rozmowom, zamiast tego skupiając na intensywnym wzroku, który wręcz palił jego opaloną skórę.

\- Dogrywka - pewny głos czarnowłosego wywołał uśmiech Caluma, wiedział, że Dom tak szybko nie odpuści. Chłopak dopiero niedawno do nich dołączył, a udawał najlepszego, gdzie każdy bez problemu go ogrywał. Była to jednak niezła rozrywka i Calum chętnie przyjął wyzwanie, kierując się do swojego samochodu. Ustawił się przy odpowiedniej linii równolegle do przeciwnika, spoglądając w tłum. Było jakieś zamieszanie zanim wśród ludzi pojawił się zbyt dobrze znany Calumowi mężczyzna, podbiegając do jego samochodu.

\- Calum, do cholery, co ty robisz?! - krzyknął Clifford i starał się otworzyć drzwi, które Calum na szczęście zablokował. Patrzył na niego chłodnym wzrokiem, nie był tym samym Calumem, którego pamiętał Mike. Zmienił się i już nie przypominał delikatnego chłopca, a silnego mężczyznę, z którym Michael mógłby konkurować.

Dwójka ruszyła z piskiem opon, Michael opierający się o bok samochodu Caluma upadł i przeklął, biegnąc do swojego. Miał ogromnie złe przeczucie co do tego wyścigu i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ponowne zignorowanie intuicji. Już raz to zrobił, przez co nie mógł uratować tak ważnej mu osoby.

Bardziej doświadczony Clifford z łatwością dogonił młodszych, ale nie miał zbyt dużego pola do manewru. Mógł jedynie za nimi jechać i w razie ewentualnego wypadku interweniować. Jego obawy się sprawdziły, samochód mulata nie skręcił na najostrzejszym zakręcie i uderzył w bok bloku, na szczęście nie od strony kierowcy. Michael pospiesznie zatrzymał się niedaleko i pobiegł do zniszczonego pojazdu, ignorując każdą lekcję pierwszej pomocy i wyciągnął zza kierownicy ledwo przytomnego Caluma.

Coś go tknęło, by jednak jak najszybciej uciec od dymiącego się samochodu. Uniósł mulata jak pannę młodą i odbiegł, a gdy odwrócił się, pojazd stał w płomieniach. Miał zaledwie sekundy zanim wybuchnie, więc nieco niedbale wrzucił Caluma na tylne siedzenie i odjechał w przeciwnym kierunku.

Eksplozja zachwiała samochodem Clifforda, ale lata praktyki pozwoliły mu utrzymać się na torze i bez uszkodzeń wyjechał na spokojne ulice miasta.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala - te słowa wystarczyły, by Calum podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia i spojrzał na Mike’a błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Wszystko, tylko nie szpital, błagam.

Ostatni wyraz sprawił, że Michael zmiękł. Chciał wiedzieć, że z Calumem wszystko w porządku, ale ostatecznie zgodził się zmienić kierunek. Podążył za wskazówkami mulata i zaparkował na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Wysiadł i pomógł Calumowi, idąc za nim do jednego z budynków, a później mieszkań. Nie pytał, szli w ciszy, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że niedługo będą musieli poważnie porozmawiać.

Usiedli przy stole, Calum trzymał w dłoniach szklankę wody. Upił trochę i odkaszlnął, szukając słów, by opisać ostatnie kilkanaście miesięcy. Kiedy to zrobił, a zajęło mu ponad godzinę przez płacz, ręce Michaela drżały. Nie rozumiał, jak ktokolwiek mógł tak skrzywdzić człowieka, jeszcze tak delikatnego, jak Calum. Pragnął dorwać Olivera, pobić go, a najchętniej zabić. Tacy jak on nie mieli prawa żyć. Dopiero fakt, że nie wyjdzie z więzienia przez długi czas, a i tam dostanie nauczkę za wielokrotny gwałt, trochę uspokoiła obu. Patrzyli się teraz na siebie, skanując jakiekolwiek zmiany.

\- Cal? Mógłbym- mógłbym cię pocałować?

Jeśli Calum miałby być szczery, liczył na to. Tak bardzo chciał poczuć usta Mike’a na swoich, że skinął i przymknął oczy, czekając, aż ten złączy ich usta. Kiedy to się stało, poczuł ogrom emocji pędzących przez jego ciało ze szczęściem na czele. Ten pocałunek pokazał im, że już wszystko będzie w porządku. Tego wieczoru rozmawiali spokojnie, starając się nadrobić stracony czas. Michael nie mógł wyjść z podziwu ze zmiany Caluma, ale wciąż traktował go jak małego, bezbronnego chłopca. A Hood lubił wiedzieć, że ma oparcie w Michaelu i ufnie wtulał się w jego bok.

Odbudowanie czegokolwiek co było między nimi i wypracowanie czegoś nowego, lepszego szło im powoli, ale to dlatego, że chcieli uzyskać coś idealnego. Bez skaz. Chodzili na randki, mówili sobie „kocham cię” i utwierdzali drugiego w przekonaniu, że jest to prawdą. Po prostu byli szczęśliwie zakochani, na tyle, by Michael po dwóch latach upadł na kolano i poprosił Caluma o rękę. Mulat nie potrafił odmówić, wpadł w jego ramiona i złączył ich usta, pozwalając starszemu założyć mu pierścionek.

Usta obu współpracowały, a ubrania powoli znikały. Srebro na palcu Caluma błyszczało, prawie tak, jak jego oczy, gdy Michael patrzył na niego z miłością. W tej chwili nie potrzebowali słów, wystarczyły im lekkie uśmiechy i wrócili do namiętnych pocałunków. Powoli opadli na łóżko, Calum pod Michaelem wyglądał na tak małego, delikatnego, że starszy bał się poruszyć, by go nie zranić. Obchodził się z nim jakby był z porcelany, na której zostawiał sine ślady miłości.

Od tak długiej rozłąki było to ich pierwsze zbliżenie. Calum wciąż uczył się zaakceptować przeszłość i choć na co dzień nie pokazywał, przez co przeszedł, każdy intymny dotyk go płoszył. Na początku jedynie trzymali się za dłonie, składali drobne pocałunki na ustach czy skroni i później przytulali w nocy. A Michael przy cierpliwy, mógł zrobić dla swojego malucha wszystko, jeżeli to by oznaczało, że będzie szczęśliwy. Calum był pełen radości, z każdym dniem pozwalając Michaelowi na więcej i kiedy czuł, że jest gotowy na kolejny krok, Michael zaskoczył go oświadczynami.

Pierwszy palec był czymś dziwnym, nowym, ale duża ilość lubrykantu i pocałunków na całej twarzy sprawiła, że Calum szybko rozluźnił się i już bez problemu przyjął dwa kolejne. Dłońmi błądził po plecach starszego, zaciskał na ramionach piąstki i wzdychał na przyjemne uczucie. Kochali się tak delikatnie, że wręcz czuli miłość w powietrzu, mogli jej dotknąć i posmakować. Byli jednością, jednym organizmem pełnym uczucia, gotowym zacząć kolejny etap życia.

Ich splecione palce dokładnie pokazywały, jak bardzo potrzebują swojej obecności nawzajem, uderzające o siebie usta podkreślały oddanie, a pchnięcia wywoływały jęki i westchnienia przepełnione potrzebą. Powoli gonili swoje orgazmy, jednak wciąż najważniejszą rolę pełnił drugi i wszystko, co z nimi związane.

Doszli z przytłumionymi jękami w odstępie zaledwie kilku sekund. Zaraz Michael opadł obok swojego narzeczonego i przytulił go do swojego boku, całując jego skroń i powtarzając jak zawsze ich ulubione słowa.

Kocham cię.


	6. sinner | cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke postanawia pokazać Calumowi to, co ten uważa za złe i zabronione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeśli jesteś osobą wierzącą - jest tutaj nawiązanie do religii, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo, proszę, nie czytaj. x

\- ...ale nas zbaw ode złego, amen.

Calum przeżegnał się, wstając z klęczek. Otrzepał kolana z niewidzialnego kurzu i podreptał na piętro do swojego pokoju. Po drodze tylko życzył rodzicom dobrej nocy, zaraz przymykając drzwi do sypialni. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by zostać na nogach po dwudziestej pierwszej, ale uznał, że zrobi to jeden, jedyny raz. Chciał tylko jeszcze chwilę poczytać swoją ulubioną przypowieść o synu marnotrawnym, którą znał praktycznie na pamięć. Usiadł więc wygodnie na miękkim dywanie i oparł się plecami o łóżko, oświetlając  
sobie kartki latarką.

Nagle po pokoju rozległo się stukanie, ale nie w drzwi, a okno. Na piętrze? Calum zmrużył oczy, myślał, że ma już zwidy przez siedzenie do późna (czytaj 21:37), ale nagle rozbłysło światło, najprawdopodobniej latarki. Wstał i podszedł do okna, chowając się za ﬁrankami. Rozejrzał się, ale nie był w stanie rozpoznać sylwetki stojącej w jego ogródku. Na pewno był to mężczyzna, wysoki i chudy miał na sobie czarną, prawdopodobnie skórzaną kurtkę i tego samego koloru czapkę. Świecił w okno Hooda latarką, sprawiając, że ten zbladł. Czy to morderca?

Nastolatek przestraszył się nie na żarty, wskakując do łóżka i przykrywając się kołdrą po samą szyję. z przerażenia nie potraﬁł usnąć nawet na sekundę.

*

\- ...mówię wam, siedział do późna i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby oglądał nieprzyzwoite rzeczy - zaśmiał się Luke, podkreślając przedostatnie słowo. Założył się z kumplami ze szkolnej drużyny sportowej, że znajdzie haka na Caluma i zaciągnie go do łóżka. Musiał najpierw sprawdzić czy jego religijność nie jest tylko na pokaz, inaczej nie byłoby zabawy.

\- Tak, pewnie czytał Biblię czy inne cholerstwo - wtrącił Carl, wywracając oczami. - Nawet w szkole ją trzyma, czego ty od niego oczekujesz?

\- Albo sprawia pozory. Myślicie, że ma jakieś fetysze?

\- Koleś, on pewnie nawet nie wie, co to. Ale jestem pewien, że gdybyś zaczął do niego gadać tekstami z tej jego księgi, już byłby twój - zachichotał Paul, szturchając Luke'a w ramię i poruszając dwuznacznie brwiami.

\- Znajdę inny sposób na pozostawienie skazy na jego dotychczas czyściutkiej duszyczce - skwitował blondyn, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy już zaczął myśleć nad planem. Nie zajęło mu to długo.

*

 

\- Hej, Cal!

Mulat zatrzymał się; nikt nigdy nie wołał do niego po zdrobnieniu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na blondyna, który właśnie do niego podbiegł. Zmrużył oczy ale nie odpowiedział na przywitanie.

\- Słuchaj, jest październik i starzy wysyłają mnie na różaniec czy inne gówno, za cholerę nie pójdę tam sam - skłamał idealnie, jego twarz pokazywała nieznaczne obrzydzenie. - Wiem, jak ważna jest dla ciebie religia, więc jeśli przekonasz mnie do uczestniczenia w czymkolwiek związanym z kościołem, będę miał dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zgoda?

Starszy o pół roku nastolatek zawahał się. Owszem, lubił nawracać innych i szerzyć swoją religię, ale... czy to na pewno skończy się dobrze?

\- Nie będę tego robił dla żadnej głupiej niespodzianki - powiedział w końcu, kontynuując zanim Luke zaprotestował. - Z chęcią zrobię to za nic. Nie potrzebuję własnych korzyści.

Jako przykładny chrześcijanin, Calum uwielbiał mówić o religii, Bogu i wszystkim, co z tym związane, więc bez większego wahania czy namysłu przystał na propozycję Luke'a.

\- O siedemnastej trzydzieści zaczyna się różaniec-

\- Wolałbym na początek zacząć od teorii, hm? Po co mam tam iść nie znając modlitw, co?

Mulat zastanowił się, ale w końcu przytaknął. Luke miał rację, nie miałoby to sensu.

\- Wpadnij do mnie po ostatnich zajęciach, mam parę zapasowych różańców i medalików.

\- Pewnie, też przyniosę coś, co może nam się przydać do wspólnej modlitwy - zachichotał Luke, machając niczego nieświadomemu Calumowi na pożegnanie.

*

\- Napijesz się czegoś?

Luke poprosił o wodę, rozglądając się po pustym mieszkaniu Caluma. Jego rodzice wyszli na spacer przed wieczorną mszą, więc mają jakieś dwie godzinki tylko dla siebie.

Calum podał młodszemu szklankę i skierował go do swojego pokoju na górze. Kiedy Luke usiadł na łóżku i przyglądał się wszystkim świętym obrazkom i krzyżom, Cal wyciągnął duży karton, w którym było jeszcze więcej religijnych przedmiotów, których nazw Luke nawet nie znał.

\- Serio masz bzika na punkcie religii, co?

\- Po prostu wierzę w Boga i Jego moc, tylko tyle. Od zawsze jesteś niewierzący?

\- Odkąd pamiętam? Kiedy zrozumiałem, jak wiele wspaniałych rzeczy kościół zabrania, zrezygnowałem - westchnął blondyn, przyglądając się Hoodowi.

\- Wspaniałych? Na przykład jakich?

\- No, nie wiem... seks przed ślubem? związki homoseksualne? Pewnie dużo więcej rzeczy, których teraz nie jestem w stanie wymienić.

\- Seks, przede wszystkim ten między tą samą płcią, to najgorsze zło tego świata - skrzywił się mulat, patrząc na blondyna czarnymi oczami. - To jedynie część reprodukcji, którą powinniśmy zostawiać tylko temu i zmniejszyć do minimum, fe.

\- Co powiesz na zakład? - rzucił nagle Luke, opierając się łokciami o uda. - Ty pokażesz mi dobre strony religii, a ja... ja pokażę ci, że seks, szczególnie między tą samą płcią, jest cudowny, hm?

\- Co? Nie, Luke, to obrzyd-

Słowa Caluma zostały przerwane przez usta Luke'a napierające na te jego. Próbował się odsunąć, czuł potrzebę przeproszenia Boga za tak ogromny grzech, ale był zbyt słaby w przeciwieństwie do Luke'a, który wykorzystywał jego słabości. Słabości takie jak kręcenie kółeczek palcem na biodrze, przejeżdżanie językiem po podniebieniu czy mruczenie w usta drugiego. Nawet nie wiedział, że coś takiego może sprawiać mu przyjemność i choć w jego głowie wciąż krążyła myśl, że zostanie ukarany był gotów przyjąć wszystko.

\- To co? Póki twoich rodziców nie ma - sapnął Luke, schodząc z pocałunkami na szyję mulata. Ten nie myślał racjonalnie, gdy skinął i pozwolił Luke'owi badać jego ciało dłońmi. Luke nie bawił się w delikatne i zmysłowe rozbieranie partnera, niedbale zrzucając z niego ubrania, do których zaraz dołączyły te jego. Calum starał się nie patrzeć między ich ciała, przez tak wiele lat powstrzymał się przed oglądaniem własnego, że teraz nie odważył się spojrzeć na to Luke'a.

\- Dalej, napatrz się, póki możesz - Luke jakby wyczuł myśli Caluma, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na ich nagie ciała. Przez moment Lucas pomyślał, że w świetle prawa podeszłoby to pod gwałt, ale myśl ta odeszła w momencie, gdy biodra Caluma uniosły się w poszukiwaniu kontaktu.

\- Niecierpliwy, hm?

Hood zaskomlał, nie wiedząc nawet, że jest w stanie wydać takie dźwięki. Zarumienił się, ale Luke nie pozwolił mu się zakryć, trzymając jego nadgarstki nad głową. Schodził z pocałunkami niżej ku jego podbrzuszu, na złość omijając domagającego się uwagi penisa.

\- P-proszę - cichy szept Caluma sprawił, że Luke uśmiechnął się zadziornie i nagle obrócił chłopaka, ustawiając go z tyłkiem w górze. Nie ostrzegł go, kiedy jego język przesunął się po jego wejściu, a dłonie trzymały szczupłe biodra. Luke'a nie zatrzymały jęki ani skomlenia Cala, nie spieszył się z przygotowaniem chłopca. Spokojnie zasysał skórę wokół, śliniąc dokładnie całe wejście zanim wsadził w niego pierwszy palec. Mulat krzyknął z zaskoczenia, odsuwając się lekko, ale za chwilę już napierał ciałem na dłoń Luke'a.

To były zaledwie minuty, a Calum miał w sobie trzy palce i język wokół, wciąż śliniący jego dziurkę, by za bardzo go nie skrzywdzić. Mimo wszystko Luke nie chciał mieć zbyt wielu problemów później.

\- Uwaga - ostrzegł Luke, delikatnie zmieniając dłoń na okryte prezerwatywą przyrodzenie. Rozciągnięcie było na tyle mocne i bolesne, że z ust Caluma wymknęło się ciche "kurwa". - Oho, co to było, Cally?

Mulat zarumienił się, chowając twarz w poduszce i pokręcił głową na boki, próbując zakończyć ten temat. Luke zachichotał tylko i pchnął dalej, wypełniając Caluma całego. Chwilę później wysunął się i znowu w niego wszedł, powtarzając czynności w miarę rytmicznie. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że Hemmings traﬁł w prostatę Caluma, bo ten krzyknął z oblewającej go fali przyjemności. Zadrżał i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na pościeli oraz mięśnie na Luke'u, sprawiając, że ten znowu przeklął.

Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu obojga, zadzwonił dzwonek Caluma. I nie, nikt do niego nie dzwonił, a po prostu miał ustawiony na tę godzinę alarm, by się pomodlić. Chłopak odruchowo złożył dłonie, ale zanim zaczął mówić, Luke pchnął mocno.

\- Spróbuj tylko zacząć - zagroził, a zauważając, że Calum i tak rozpoczął modlitwę, obrócił nim i zakrył mu usta, wolną dłonią trzymając jego nadgarstki nad głową. - Ostrzegałem.

Kolejne pchnięcia Luke'a były bolesne, ale w dosyć przyjemny sposób. Był nieco brutalniejszy, ruchy były gwałtowne i głębokie, ale dzięki temu odkrywał kolejne centymetry Caluma, wysyłając go na szczyt. Mulat był szczerze zdziwiony reakcją swojego organizmu, kiedy biała wstęga wylądowała na jego brzuchu. Luke nie przestał, wręcz przeciwnie, zarzucił nogę Caluma na ramię i pieprzył starszego niemiłosiernie, mocno zagryzając skórę nad jego obojczykiem. Musiał pozostawić po sobie ślady.

Wkrótce Luke doszedł w gumkę, wychodząc z Cala i wyrzucając ją w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce. Opadł koło nastolatka, oddychając szybko i płytko, podobnie jak drugi.

\- Ostrzegałem - powtórzył Luke, spoglądając na chłopaka, by upewnić się, że go nie zepsuł. - Byłeś całkiem niezły jak na pierwszy raz, ale potrzebujesz więcej ćwiczeń.

*

Sugestia Luke'a krążyła po głowie Caluma przez calutki tydzień po ich "drobnym" wybryku. Po tym wszystkim spędził długie godziny na przepraszaniu Boga i błaganiu o wybaczenie, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej chciał powtórki.

Być może zamiast nawrócić Luke'a, to Calum został sprowadzony na złą drogę?


	7. sinner #2 | cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do sinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziękuję za 200 wyświetleń! mam nadzieję podrzucić Wam coś całkowicie nowego już wkrótce xx

Zbliżało się lato, a to oznaczało, że już niedługo miały się zacząć Światowe Dni Młodzieży, o udziale w których Calum marzył od dziecka. Teraz, mając osiemnaście lat, mógł na nie pojechać bez opiekuna, a tym samym wyciągnąć z nich jeszcze więcej.

Ale był malutki problem. Udział w wydarzeniu już nie wydawał się dla nastolatka czymś, czego pragnął. Jego rodzice nie rozumieli zachowania ich syna, który z każdym tygodniem modlił się coraz rzadziej, a do kościoła uczęszczał tylko w niedziele, o ile w ogóle. Setki rozmów nie skutkowały niczego dobrego, starsi kłócili się z osiemnastolatkiem, który trzymał przy swoim i nie chciał wyznać powodu swojej zmiany.

Zmiana ta nosi imię Luke i ma długie, miodowe włosy związane w koka, znaczący uśmieszek i przeraźliwie niebieskie tęczówki. Chociaż od ostatniego incydentu chłopcy nie utrzymywali kontaktu, Calum chciał to zmienić. Ostatnie tygodnie spędził na przyglądaniu się młodszemu, a później marzeniu o tym, by blondyn pokazał mu jeszcze więcej tego zakazanego owocu.

*

\- Luke?

\- Cze- oh, Cal, wszystko w porządku?

Mulat był nieco speszony obecnością przyjaciół Luke”a, ale to nie powstrzymało go, by do niego podejść i poprosić na bok. Stanęli kilka metrów dalej za filarem, o który Hemmings oparł się ramieniem.

\- Um, ja- myślałem, że może- może chciałbyś do mnie dzisiaj przyjść? - czarnowłosy jąkał się ze zdenerwowania, co Luke w myśli zanotował jako urocze, o czym wskazywał jego uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że bardzo chętnie - rzucił luźno, skanując twarz Caluma i tylko na moment zatrzymując się wzrokiem na jego ustach. - Czy chciałbyś, abym przyniósł coś od siebie?

\- U-uh, ja n-nie wiem, n-nie znam...

\- Zaufaj mi - wtrącił Luke i mrugnął, wracając do swoich przyjaciół. Już po kilku sekundach cała czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem i przez chwilę Calum zawahał się czy aby na pewno zrobił dobrze.

*

Chłopcy kończyli o różnych godzinach, więc Calum miał czas, by wrócić do domu i przygotować się na wizytę Luke”a. W jego pokoju jedynym świętym przedmiotem był krzyżyk nad drzwiami i medalik zawieszony na jednej z półek, ale nie było już śladu po każdym jednym obrazku czy figurce. Czas wydawał się dłużyć, gdy Cal oczekiwał przyjścia Luke’a na, łóżku. Bawił się palcami i choć starał się nie myśleć o tym, co będą dzisiaj robić, czuł, jak robi się twardy. Sam fakt może nie byłby taki zły, gdyby wiedział cokolwiek o tym, jak sobie poradzić.

Na jego szczęście usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i prędko pobiegł je otworzyć, wpuszczając Luke”a. Wyglądało na to, że blondyn przyszedł tu od razu ze szkoły i Calum nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy źle.

\- Są twoi rodzice?

Hood kiwnął głową na boki i ruszył do swojej sypialni, Luke zaraz za nim. Blondyn tylko zaśmiał się na zmiany w pomieszczeniu, odkładając plecak w nogach łóżka, na które zaraz opadł.

\- To co, jaką modlitwę wybierasz dzisiaj?

Rumieniec wpłynął na policzki Caluma, który naprawdę czuł się zagubiony i, mimo że to spotkanie było zaaranżowane przez niego, drżał ze stresu.

\- Nie denerwuj się i chodź tutaj - zachichotał Luke i machnął ręką na znak, że starszy ma podejść i posadził go sobie na kolanach. Delikatne wybrzuszenie w spodniach nie zdziwiło Caluma, ale to w jego, zdecydowanie zaskoczyło Hemmingsa. - Maluch się podniecił? Co my mamy z tym zrobić, co?

Calum nie potrafił się powstrzymać i schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Luke’a, ale ten szybko nimi obrócił i zawisł nad nim.

\- Powiedz proszę, ile razy doszedłeś? W całym życiu?

Calum zamyślił się, ale obaj wiedzieli, że jest to udawane. Oczywiście, że jedyny orgazm Calum osiągnął z Luke”iem i ani wczesniej, ani później tego nie doświadczył. Podniósł więc zaledwie jeden palec, wypychając dolną wargę.

\- Chętnie to zmienię - usta Luke’a znalazły się na tych Caluma 1 zaczęły ssać, a język penetrować jego buzię. Pocałunek od razu był zachłanny i pełen pożądania, przez co Cal ledwo nadążał, ale nie pozwolił ani na chwilę zwolnić. Kochał ten pośpiech i gwałtowność, gdy Luke go rozbierał i prawie zignorował fakt, że jego ubrania wciąż na nim są.

Wkrótce tylko koszulka blondyna dołączyła do wszystkich rzeczy Cala, który niecierpliwie czekał na jego palce. Przyznaje, że próbował robić to sam ze sobą, ale bał się. Czy to bólu, czy przyłapania, wolał nie ryzykować. Luke sięgnął do swojego plecaka, z którego wyciągnął butelkę przezroczystego płynu i wylał trochę na palce, masując nimi wejście Caluma. Drażnił go, wsuwał zaledwie milimetry i kiedy Hood miał zaczął błagać o więcej, pchnął w niego dwa palce.

\- Kurwakurwakurwa - rzucił raptownie i syknął, wyginając plecy w łuk. Mimo pieczenia i bólu odczuwał przyjemność, która szybko go zaślepiła i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy miał w sobie trzy długie palce.

\- Na ziemię - zażądał niskim głosem Luke. Calum bez wahania posłuchał się i upadł do kolan przed blondynem, który teraz pospiesznie ściągał resztę garderoby. - Będę pieprzył twoje usta, a spróbuj tylko dojść.

Pełen dominacji głos Luke'a zdecydowanie nakręcał starszego, pozwalając mu chwycić za ciemne włosy i naprowadził na nabrzmiałego członka. Delikatne usta Cala złożyły na całej długości kilka pocałunków i zaraz ją oplotły, a policzki zassały. Luke dotrzymał słowa, od razu zaczął pieprzyć jego usta i zdecydowanie ignorował spływające po jego policzkach łzy czy pulsującego penisa. Zamiast tego wypychał biodra do góry, a głowę Caluma dociskał do bioder, zmuszając go do głębokiego gardła. Będąc tak niedoświadczonym i wrażliwym, Calum co chwilę krztusił się i mimo starań, doszedł na nogi Luke’a. Bał się jego reakcji, dlatego odsunął się, ale blondyn pchnął mocniej i skończył w jego ustach.

\- Połknij - warknął, ale Calum pokręcił głową na boki. - Powiedziałem, kurwa, połknij!

Palce Luke’a znalazły się w buzi Caluma, który ze skrzywieniem przełknął i cudem nie zwymiotował. Płakał i trząsł się z całej sytuacji i gdyby nie ponownie twardy penis, można by uznać, że Luke robił mu krzywdę. Chociaż Calum myślał, że to koniec na ten dzień, został pchnięty z powrotem na łóżko, z tyłkiem w górze. Pisnął czując uderzenia dłoni na pośladkach, ale wciąż chętnie kręcił biodrami i czekał, aż Luke zacznie go pieprzyć.

\- Nie, nie, nie, jeszcze chwilka, mały - zaśmiał się Hemmings i zignorował skomlenie Caluma, ponownie sięgając do plecaka. Wyciągnął z niego nowiutki wibrator mieniący się odcieniami błękitu, ale trzymał go poza zasięgiem wzroku Hooda. Nie ostrzegł go, gdy nawilżył zabawkę i zaczął ją w niego wsuwać. Na końcu miała ona specjalne zaokrąglenie, które po kilku pchnięciach Luke wcisnął do środka, czym otrzymał płaczliwy jęk.

\- Zamknij się, bo cię zaknebluję.

Ponownie, mimo starań Calum nie potrafił się powstrzymać i nie dość, że skończył pod sobą, to wydał przy tym chyba najgłośniejszy jak dotąd jęk.

\- Kurwa, powiedziałem coś! Bądź. cicho. - podkreślił oba słowa Luke, wciąż poruszając wibrującą zabawką w ciele Caluma, gdy klęknął przed nim i ponownie zmusił do wzięcia go do ust. Ale Hood uwielbiał sposób, w jaki był traktowany, wiele lat życia w czystości sprawiło, że odczuwał nienaturalnie ogromny pociąg do takich właśnie zabaw.

Penis Caluma był już czerwony i ociekał spermą, ale to nie powstrzymało Luke’a. Po raz drugi doszedł w buzi starszego, ale tym razem nie musiał wymuszać na nim połknięcia, bo ten zrobił to od razu, całkiem chętnie. Luke pochwalił go i znowu klęknął za nim, wyłączając wibrator i zamieniając go na swoje przyrodzenie.

To już było za dużo dla tak delikatnego chłopca, jakim był Calum. Zapłakał i doszedł słabo, opadając na brudny brzuch, ale pozwolił Luke’owi użyć swojego wejścia tak, jak ten sobie zapragnął. Ale widząc scenę przed sobą Luke nie potrzebował wiele, pchnął kilka razy i skończył głęboko w nim i zagryzając skórę nad łopatką. Chłopcy odsunęli się od siebie, choć zrobił to bardziej Luke, jako że Calum nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Blondyn pospiesznie doprowadził się do porządku i zaniósł bruneta do łazienki, przygotowując mu ciepłą kąpiel.

Ledwo zdążył go wsadzić do wanny, a usłyszał zamykane drzwi i głośne „już jesteśmy!” z dołu.

\- Cholera - przeklął i jeszcze szybciej zgarnął swoje rzeczy, ale zostawił jedno - błękitny wibrator, podrzucając go Calumowi do łazienki. Zrobił dłonią znak, że zadzwoni i zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami, opuszczając mieszkanie Hooda.

I może, ale tylko może, zostawiony przez Luke’a sztuczny penis stał się ulubioną zabawką Caluma, który zabawiał się nią już przy każdej kąpieli.


	8. old love never dies | malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> po wielu latach rozłąki Michael i Calum spotykają się, choć ich życia już ani trochę nie przypominają tych sprzed ponad piętnastu lat.

Miłość nieraz wystawiana jest na próby, których nie zawsze przechodzi. Przed jedną z takich przeszkód stanęli Michael z Calumem. Ich związek, choć pełen miłości, został wystawiony na próbę, która mogła zostać rozwiązana jedynie kompromisem, ale tej dwójce się nie poszczęściło.

Problemem było ich miejsce zamieszkania, czyli miasto rodzinne Caluma - Pittsburgh. Chłopak nienawidził zmian otoczenia, nie lubił nawet na chwilę wyjeżdżać poza granice ukochanego miasta. Lubił pewnego rodzaju rutynę, lubił wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie tam tak, jak zapamiętał.

Jego mąż, Michael, był kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Nie potrafił usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, kochał podróże i wszystko, co z nimi związane. Chciał zwiedzać, próbować i poznawać to, co kiedyś wydawało się nieosiągalne. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chcieć tkwić w jednym miejscu przez całe życie.

Przez długi czas wydawało się, że mimo tej różnicy jakoś sobie radzą mając drugiego u boku. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że pewnego dnia Calum obudzi się w pustym łóżku i mieszkaniu, a ich wspólna szafa będzie w połowie pusta. Tak poczuł się Hood, kiedy po kilku dniach oczekiwania Michael nie wrócił ani nawet nie zadzwonił.

Może gdyby Calum się zmusił, Mike nigdy by nie odszedł? Albo gdyby porozmawiali? Może wtedy Calum odważyłby się mu powiedzieć, że nosi pod sercem ich dziecko?

Setki pytań „a gdyby?” krążyły po głowie młodszego, szukał rozwiązania i wszystkiego, co mogłoby wrócić mu kochanka, ale nic nie odniosło sukcesu. Tylko raz, w ich rocznicę - pierwszą spędzoną osobno - Calum po raz kolejny zadzwonił na numer, który wciąż pamiętał. Oprócz dwóch sygnałów usłyszał dźwięk oznaczający odrzucenie połączenia i wtedy upewnił się w przekonaniu, że stracił miłość swojego życia.

_I że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci... ___

__To był już jedyny sposób, by usłyszeć głos Michaela. Calum oglądał ich film ze ślubu każdego dnia i każdej nocy, płacząc cicho w poduszkę. Kulił się w sobie i dotykał okrągłego brzucha, pragnąc, by i Michael mógł poczuć delikatne kopnięcia ich dziecka._ _

__*_ _

__Przez kolejne miesiące i lata, Calum dotrzymywał obietnicy złożonej przy ołtarzu. Nie szukał partnera, wciąż czekał na Michaela i bez przerwy o nim myślał. A patrząc na ich syna - Theo - nie musiał daleko szukać. Teraz już siedemnastoletni chłopak bardzo przypominał połączenie rodziców. Miał jasną karnację, ciemne oczy, pełne usta i wiecznie rozczochrane włosy. Te ostatnie, jak tylko nieco podrósł, zaczął farbować, żeby być tak jak tata._ _

__Calum opowiadał mu wiele o ich związku. Nie obwiniał starszego o odejście, wytłumaczył tę sytuację wtedy dziesięcioletniemu Theo tak, jak potrafił, nie szukając winnego. Po prostu nie wyszło, różnice w charakterach okazały się zbyt silne dla nich obu. Calum wierzył, że jego partner jest szczęśliwy, gdziekolwiek to jest._ _

__Nieobecność Michaela miała ogromny wpływ na Caluma. Jedynym, co przytrzymywało go przy życiu, był właśnie Theo. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, udawał silnego i szczęśliwego, by po nocach znowu włączać ten jeden film. Dopiero gdy siedemnastoletni Theo usłyszał jego szloch i przytulił, także oglądając wzruszające momenty ze ślubu jego rodziców, w jego młodej główce pojawił się plan._ _

__Mając świadomość, w jakim stanie znalazł się jego tata, Theo postanowił za wszelką cenę odnaleźć miłość jego życia. Nie mógł już patrzeć, jak Calum każdego dnia się niszczy, dobrze widział ślady krwi w łazience czy czuł zapach papierosów, których ten niegdyś tak bardzo nienawidził. Nastolatek musiał działać szybko, wiedział, że pozostawienie Caluma samego nawet na kilka dni może okazać się dla niego autodestrukcyjne. Zabranie go w daleką podróż również nie wchodziło w grę._ _

__Pod pretekstem wyjazdu ze znajomymi siedział właśnie w samolocie do San Francisco, w którym prawdopodobnie znajdował się Michael. Wydane na śledczego oszczędności okazały się dobrze spożytkowane, Theo znał miejsce pobytu Mike’a, prawdopodobny termin i prawie aktualny wygląd. Na pewno było to bardziej aktualne niż to z filmu._ _

__Mimo zmęczenia Theo nie pozwolił sobie na marnowanie ani chwili. Od razu ruszył do miejsca, w którym miał szansę spotkać swojego tatę i choć nie wiedział, jak miałby się zachować, chciał go chociaż zobaczyć. Wtedy mógłby znaleźć sposób na namówienie go na powrót._ _

__Uzbrojony w dziesiątki zdjęć z młodości ich rodziców i ujęć z filmu stanął pod hotelem. Nie był on pierwszej klasy, ale też nie straszył czy odpychał. Miał trzy opcje: czekać aż Michael wyjdzie, wrócić do domu albo pójść pod jego pokój. Ostatecznie wybrał trzecią i pchnął ciężkie drzwi, po czym wszedł do środka._ _

__Wnętrze również nie było niczym specjalnym. Przestronny hol tonął w czerwieni ścian i przez chwilę Theo pomyślał, że nie jest to najzwyklejszy hotel. Odrzucił jednak tę myśl i podszedł do recepcji z nadzieją, że go nie przejrzą._ _

__\- Dzień dobry, byłem umówiony z panem Cliffordem, jest u siebie? - spytał niewiele starszego od niego chłopaka za ladą, uśmiechając się lekko. To także odziedziczył po Mike’u, jego perlisty uśmiech zdobywał wszelkie nagrody i westchnienia._ _

__\- Obawiam się- oh, właśnie wchodzi._ _

__Theo spojrzał za siebie, a jego wzrok spotkał się z tym mężczyzny. Chociaż spodziewał się piercingu i kolorowych włosów, rozpoznał go bez problemu. Miał wciąż tak samo rozwiane włosy, teraz kruczoczarne, wyzywająco uniesioną brew i wciąż delikatne, malinowe usta._ _

__Przez moment patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa, Theo pragnął, by starszy chociaż przy pracowniku współpracował, ale ten prychnął pod nosem i schował ręce w kieszeni._ _

__\- Z nikim się nie umawiałem - rzucił, patrząc na nastolatków raczej pewnie. Czy jego charakter też się tak zmienił?_ _

__\- Myślę, że chciałbyś poświęcić mi choć minutę._ _

__Theo walczył, w końcu chodziło tu o jego rodziców. Jeden, który nie wiedział o jego istnieniu - jeszcze - i drugi, który bez niego nie żyje, a co najwyżej egzystuje._ _

__Przeszywający wzrok Michaela przesunął się po ciele Theo, na koniec wracając do oczu. Kojarzył je, czuł, że coś się z nimi wiąże i tylko ciekawość sprawiła, że machnął ręką i ruszył do windy. Jazda na odpowiednie piętro minęła w ciszy, gdy Theo patrzył się speszony na buty, a Clifford obserwował go co najmniej uważnie. Nastolatek zastanawiał się czy ten rozpoznał w nim Caluma._ _

__Weszli do odpowiedniego pokoju, którego numer zgadzał się z tym, który otrzymał od śledczego. Uniósł lekko kącik ust i założył ręce na piersi, jakby z zimna. Trząsł się, rzeczywiście, ale było to spowodowane stresem._ _

__\- Więc? Kim jesteś, skąd mnie znasz i po co przyszedłeś?_ _

__Głos Michaela w pewnym stopniu pasował do tego z nagrań. Był nieco bardziej zachrypnięty i bez uczuć, wręcz suchy. Theo nie wiedział czy to dobry znak._ _

__\- Chciałbym ci coś pokazać - szepnął i sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął plik zdjęć. To jego jedyna broń._ _

__Spojrzenie Michaela padło na dłoń młodszego. Zerknął jeszcze na jego twarz i przejął kartki, a ich palce tylko minimalnie się o siebie otarły. Przez moment obserwował zestresowanego nastolatka, po czym odwrócił zdjęcia i na chwilę zamarł. Skąd on miał zdjęcia z tak odległego okresu jego życia?_ _

__\- Skąd je masz?_ _

__\- Zabrałem Calumowi._ _

__\- Czy on-_ _

__\- Nic nie wie - przerwał mu młodszy i odważył się usiąść na jednym z krzeseł. - Nie miał okazji ci o mnie powiedzieć, bo- bo zniknąłeś. Stał się wrakiem człowieka, od kilkunastu lat co noc płacze i ogląda wasz film._ _

__Michael przerzucił kilka papierów i spojrzał na kadr, w którym Michael całuje swojego już-męża. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, wciąż kochał mulata, ale nie wiedział czy ten by to teraz odwzajemnił._ _

__\- Czasami z tobą rozmawia jakbyś był obok. Ale później zapada cisza, gdy nie odpowiadasz na jego pytania i znowu wybucha płaczem - głos Theo drżał, czuł łzy w oczach i nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma zanim zacznie płakać. - Odkąd pamiętam zawsze wieczorem mówi „dobranoc, Michael, kocham cię”. Boli mnie to tak bardzo jak słyszę to załamanie w głosie, a nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić._ _

__Oczy Michaela minimalnie się zeszkliły. Czy Calum naprawdę nie radzi sobie bez niego? Wciąż żyje według obietnicy, którą złożyli kilkanaście lat temu._ _

__\- To już nie moja sprawa - powiedział, choć drżący głos nie odzwierciedlał jego słów. - Już nic między nami nie ma…_ _

__\- Ale może być - zaprotestował Theo, siadając koło Michaela na łóżku. - Mógłbyś wrócić-_ _

__Tak jak siedemnastolatek się obawiał, Michael zaprzeczył gwałtownie i wstał, otwierając drzwi. Jego wymowne spojrzenie wręcz krzyczało, że Theo ma się stamtąd wynosić._ _

__\- Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że obaj cię kochamy - szepnął na odchodne młodszy, stając przy ojcu. - I zawsze będziemy na ciebie czekać w tym samym miejscu._ _

__Właśnie to było kolejnym powodem, dla którego Calum nie chciał się wyprowadzić po odejściu Michaela. Bo co gdyby ten zmienił zdanie i postanowił wrócić, a zastałby puste mieszkanie? Albo obcych mu ludzi?_ _

__Michael pozostał w pokoju sam, czując się dokładnie tak, jak Calum przez ostatnich kilkanaście lat. Teraz już nie ukrywał łez sączących się z jego oczu, wplótł palce we włosy i pociągnął za nie. Theo namieszał mu w głowie, sprawił, że nie wiedział już, czego chce i co powinien zrobić. Nie chciał wracać, dusił się w Pittsburghu tyle lat i kiedy w końcu udało mu się uciec, nie potrafił wrócić._ _

__Theo tylko przez chwilę stał za zamkniętymi drzwiami i słuchał, jak Michael przeklina i łka. Sam pozwolił łzom uciec i zmoczyć jego policzki, nie kwapił się z ich wytarciem i zbiegł po schodach, chcąc uciec z tamtego miejsca. Jedyna szansa okazała się porażką i mógł już tylko wrócić do domu z nadzieją, że Calum nic sobie nie zrobił._ _

__*_ _

__Powrót do domu był ciężki. Emocje związane ze spotkaniem taty wciąż utrzymywały się na wysokim poziomie, wywoływały łzy i ściskały serce Theo. Na dodatek myśl, że jego drugi tata mógłby wykorzystać jego krótką nieobecność w celach destrukcyjnych, wcale a wcale nie pomagał._ _

__Nawet awaryjne lądowanie po drodze czy dużo opóźniony samolot nie działało na niego tak, jak widok jego rozbitej rodziny. Teraz, kiedy Michael go zna a i tak nie zgodził się na powrót, nie miał już żadnej nadziei. Musiał całym sobą wspierać Caluma, wyjaśnić brak niektórych zdjęć z albumu i łzy, jeśli znowu wspomni Michaela._ _

__Ponad dwukrotnie wydłużona podróż wyczerpała nastolatka do granic możliwości. Ostatkiem sił otworzył drzwi i nawet nie zaskoczył go fakt, że w mieszkaniu było cicho. Położył torbę w korytarzu i wszedł głębiej, szukając Caluma. Spotkał go w jego sypialni, otoczony był chusteczkami, w tle leciał wciąż ten sam film, a wzrok mulata był pusty i nieskupiony na ekranie. Wydawał się poddać, nie zauważając obecności Theo, który teraz wpadł w jego ramiona._ _

__\- Przepraszam, tak cholernie się starałem - załkał młodszy i schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi taty, który przytulił go mocniej i położył policzek na jego głowie._ _

__Calum nic nie powiedział, jedynie masował plecy syna i tępo wpatrywał się w ekran, który po raz tysięczny przedstawiał ich młodość - coś, co zostało im odebrane i już nie wróci, dokładnie tak, jak sam Michael. Mulat czuł, jakby z każdym dniem tracił cząstkę siebie, fragment, który poświęcił miłości do Michaela. Zapomniał jednak, że oddał się mu w całości i pozostało mu niewiele z samego siebie._ _

__Wyczerpanie obu przezwyciężyło ich trzęsące się od płaczu ciała i niezliczony już raz spróbowało dać im choć odrobinę należytego odpoczynku, ale obraz, jaki im przy tym zafundowało, wcale nie pozwoliło na spokój. Widok Michaela zamiast o uśmiech, przyprawiał o słone łzy._ _

__Tymczasem Clifford jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie żałował swojej decyzji o opuszczeniu Caluma. Przez długie godziny oglądał ich zdjęcia sprzed lat, dotykał je, jakby miał w ten sposób poczuć pod opuszkami palców swojego męża, ale zamiast tego czuł jedynie śliski papier. Przypominało mu to o łzach, które Calum przez niego wylał._ _

__Wybór był co najmniej ciężki, ale ostatecznie Michael biegł z torbą przerzuconą przez ramię na lotnisko, z którego już po kilkunastu minutach leciał w kierunku znienawidzonego miasta i ukochanego Caluma. W dłoni ściskał ich pierwsze wspólne zdjęcie z zapisaną starannym pismem mulata datą._ _

___14 października 2011r. ____ _

____To właśnie tego dnia się poznali. Kilka miesięcy później już znali swoje sekrety, a po roku, tego samego dnia, Michael poprosił Caluma o bycie jego chłopakiem. Równe trzy lata później się oświadczył, a jeszcze po następnych dwóch - wzięli ślub. Kilka miesięcy później Michael zniknął z życia Caluma, a to oznacza, że ten spędził kilkanaście rocznic bez niego, mając przy sobie jedynie Theo._ _ _ _

____Ta powoli zbliżająca się jednak miała wyglądać inaczej. Mieli spędzić ją we trójkę, jak prawdziwa, szczęśliwa rodzina. Dlatego Michael siedział jak na szpilkach na kilkugodzinnym locie do najważniejszego w tej chwili miasta, co chwilę zerkając na zdjęcie. Czy Calum bardzo się zmienił? Zrobił ten tatuaż, o którym marzył? Zrezygnował ze zdrowego trybu życia, który tak uwiebiał?_ _ _ _

____Minęły godziny zanim Michael postawił stopy na lotnisku, z którego ruszył w kilkuletnią podróż bez miłości u boku. Nawet się nie pożegnali. Nie spróbowali znaleźć wyjścia dla obu, kompromisu, który odciągnąłby go od tej decyzji. Było jednak za późno na szukanie rozwiązań, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno na walkę._ _ _ _

____W mniemaniu Michaela taksówka jechała zbyt wolno do wyznaczonego celu. Nerwowo pośpieszał kierowcę, który cierpliwie go wysłuchiwał i tylko minimalnie przyspieszał, by zaraz wrócić do odpowiedniej prędkości. Kiedy jednak znaleźli się na miejscu, Michael wybiegł tak prędko, że potknął się o torbę i prawie upadł przed drzwiami, które tak dobrze pamiętał._ _ _ _

____Nie wiedział czy powinien zapukać, czy od razu wejść. Może to i to? Porozmawiać najpierw z Theo czy od razu rzucić się w ramiona Caluma? Rozpłakać czy udawać twardego, kiedy łzy już teraz cisną się mu do oczu?_ _ _ _

____Kiedyś Calum zawsze zakluczał drzwi i wiecznie upominał o to Michaela, ale kiedy ten teraz nacisnął klamkę, drzwi uchyliły się. Przełknął nerwowo i popchnął je, wchodząc do niezmiennie beżowego korytarza. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza, przerywana pociąganiem nosa i szeptem, jednak Michael nie potrafił zrozumieć słów. Oddech Michaela spłycił się, gdy w końcu odważył się wstąpić do sypialni, skąd dochodziło łkanie. Widok jednak doszczętnie złamał mu serce._ _ _ _

____Calum leżał skulony w ramionach Theo, pozwalając mu gładzić plecy, przy czym  
dłonią ścierał coraz to nowsze łzy. Theo także ich nie ukrywał, zużywał kolejną już chusteczkę i nawet nie zauważył Michaela płaczącego w progu. Teraz, będąc tak blisko nich, dobrze widział swój błąd i szukał sposobu, by go naprawić._ _ _ _

____\- Calum?_ _ _ _

____Mulat na początku nie zareagował. Mylił rzeczywistość z tym, co działo się na filmie, więc dopiero gdy starszy stanął w jego polu widzenia, spojrzał w jego stronę. Skupił też tym uwagę Theo, który nie wierzył własnym oczom._ _ _ _

____\- Theo? Czy to- naprawdę?_ _ _ _

____Michael już się nie powstrzymywał, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przyciągnął Caluma do siebie. Chciał schować go przed całym światem, jego złem i wszystkim, co go kiedykolwiek zraniło. Starał się schować go przed samym sobą, ponieważ to właśnie on dostarczył mu tak wiele bólu._ _ _ _

____\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - załkał najstarszy, także przyciągając do swojego boku Theo. Zostawiał na ich czołach i policzkach pocałunki, masował ich plecy i szeptem powtarzał, jak bardzo ich kocha. Chciał im pokazać, że przemyślał swoje zachowanie, zrozumiał błąd i teraz przyleciał go naprawić, tak samo jak ich małżeństwo._ _ _ _

____\- Nie znikaj już więcej, błagam - słaby szept Caluma wywołał kolejną falę płaczu, ale wkrótce ten uniósł się lekko i jakby z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na twarz Michaela. Ujął ją w dłonie i nie zastanawiając się wiele, złączył ich usta. Brakowało mu ich smaku, tekstury i ciepła, gdy oddawał pocałunek i delikatnie dotykał jego policzka. Brakowało mu wszystkiego, co składało się na jego męża._ _ _ _

____\- Już nigdy was nie zostawię, przysięgam._ _ _ _

____Nikogo nie obchodziło, że już raz obiecał to przy ołtarzu. Liczyło się to, co jest teraz, a właśnie dzisiaj zaczynali nowy rozdział w życiu każdego z nich. Calum i Michael odzyskali partnerów, a Theo rodziców. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył tak szczery uśmiech u mulata._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Powrót do miasta był dla Michaela ciężki, ale widząc coraz szerszy uśmiech Caluma wiedział, że jest tego warte. Uwielbiał obsypywać go miłością tak, jak powinien to robić przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat i wszystkie następne, chcąc chociaż tak nadrobić stracony czas._ _ _ _

____Mieszkanie nabrało życia i kolorów, gdy wspólnie jedli posiłki, okazywali sobie miłość i zaufanie. Calum na nowo nabierał pewności siebie i powoli budował samego siebie, ale miał wspaniały budulec w postaci Michaela. Ten podtrzymywał go, gdy jego szkielet się przechylał, podpowiadał i służył pomocą jak tylko Calum w siebie wątpił. Ponownie był przykładnym mężem i codziennie starał się coraz bardziej._ _ _ _

____\- Theo, kiedy zaprosisz na obiad swojego chłopaka?_ _ _ _

____Tego im brakowało. Calum był szczęśliwy, z uśmiechem przyjmując informację, że jego syn się zakochał i jest prawdziwie szczęśliwy. Calum chciał nadrobić lata spędzone na załamywaniu głowy i aktywnie uczestniczyć w życiu syna. Podobnie Michael, który uważnie słuchał wszystkich historii z jego dzieciństwa, by móc je opowiadać wszystkim naokoło. Nie ukrywał jednak, że nie był ich bezpośrednim świadkiem, po czym przytulał do siebie Caluma i ponownie zapewniał go, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Nie bez niego._ _ _ _

____Zarumienione policzki nastolatka przypomniały starszym, jak oni komplementowali siebie nawzajem, rozpływając nad rumieńcami drugiego. Michael powoli wracał do starego zwyczaju, głośno chwalił każdą czynność Caluma i po prostu upewniał się, że ten jest świadomy swojej wysokiej wartości._ _ _ _

____Rzadko kiedy mieli czas tylko dla siebie. Chcieli nadrobić jak najwięcej we trójkę, więc kiedy Theo został u chłopaka na noc, Michael postanowił jeszcze dokładniej pokazać Calumowi, jak bardzo go kocha._ _ _ _

____Na początek przygotował ulubione danie Caluma. Zjedli przy świecach, słuchając spokojnych piosenek ich ulubionych artystów i usiedli na kanapie twarzami do siebie. Michael nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tej Caluma, obserwował ją intensywnie w nikłym świetle, by ostatecznie musnąć jego usta. Poruszał swoimi powoli, nie chcąc wystraszyć mulata, który po chwili położył dłoń na karku starszego i pogłębił pieszczotę. Michael trzymał go w talii, jakby ten miał zniknąć, tak drobny się wydawał._ _ _ _

____\- Kocham cię szalenie - szepnął starszy i zsunął się z pocałunkami na opaloną szyję. Mimo upływu lat wciąż pamiętał każdy fragment ciała Caluma, szybko znalazł to jedno miejsce, które zostawiło Caluma wzdychającego._ _ _ _

____Nie spieszyli się ani trochę. Na nowo odkrywali swoje ciała, dotykali je delikatnie, jakby pod wpływem siły miały się rozpaść. Ich czyny wypełnione były miłością, którą teraz od nowa sobie przekazywali._ _ _ _

____Serce Michaela na moment zatrzymało się, gdy ujrzał zaróżowione blizny na ciele młodszego. Nie pokazał jednak łez, schylił się i scałował każdą pojedynczą, chcąc choć tak złagodzić ból, który ten sam sobie zadał. Teraz nienawidził się jeszcze bardziej za odejście._ _ _ _

____Ubrania stopniowo znikały, ale to było w porządku, bo temperatura w pomieszczeniu wciąż rosła, rozgrzewając ich ciała. Michael był delikatny i ostrożny, gdy sunął dłonią między nogi Caluma i jeszcze lżej wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. Scałował każdą łzę, która niekontrolowanie spłynęła po policzku mulata i dodał kolejny, szepcząc z przekonaniem „kocham cię”._ _ _ _

____-. Czy ty, Calumie Hood, chciałbyś uprawiać ze mną miłość?_ _ _ _

____Odpowiedź była oczywista, ale Michael bardzo pragnął usłyszeć słowa Caluma. Mulat z uśmiechem szepnął „oczywiście” i pozwolił Michaelowi zamienić palce na penisa, tylko trochę krzywiąc się z bólu. Kochał odmienność tego seksu od każdego poprzedniego, gdy z nastoletnimi hormonami lubili eksperymentować. Teraz jednak ten waniliowy był na miejscu i wręcz oczekiwany, by tak zapieczętować swoje uczucie tylko przed partnerem._ _ _ _

____Pchnięcia Michaela powoli przybierały na sile, zmieniał kąt, chcąc trafić w ten najważniejszy punkt. Chciał dać Calumowi jak najwięcej przyjemności i wiedział, że mu się to udało, gdy ten jęknął głośno. Delikatne uśmiechy wpełzły na twarze obu zanim złączyli usta w ponownym pocałunku, a ich palce się splotły. Byli teraz jednością, dokładnie tak, jak dwadzieścia lat temu._ _ _ _

____Orgazmy trafiły ich delikatnie, ale z ogromem przyjemności. Czuli się dobrze w swoich ramionach, pragnęli zostać w nich już na zawsze, ponieważ dostarczały im ciepło, miłość i bezpieczeństwo, czyli dokładnie to, czego w ostatnich latach ślepo szukali._ _ _ _

____Tego wieczoru jak dawniej usunęli w swoich ramionach, szepcząc „dobranoc, kocham cię” i z uśmiechami na ustach, kiedy w końcu przestali ich smakować. I choć Calum jeszcze czasem budził się z krzykiem, to ciało obok skutecznie go uspokajało. Theo wiedział, że z jego tatą jest już spokojnie, gdy przez ścianę słyszał ich wyznania miłości i uśmiechał się jak szalony._ _ _ _

____Z czasem na nowo zaczęli tworzyć rodzinę, poznali wybranka Theo - Maxa, którego szybko przyjęli jako jej członka, Michael i Calum oficjalnie odnowili przysięgę, a nawet zdecydowali się na adopcję. Zbyt zniszczony przez stres i używki organizm Caluma nie byłby w stanie utrzymać ciąży, więc postanowili dać dom dwuletniej Cat. Teraz mieli już wszystko i wszystkich, a nieprzyjemne wspomnienia odeszły w niepamięć._ _ _ _


	9. cheater | muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey zostaje zraniony, a Luke za bardzo go kocha, by mieć jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Pani Breslin, zapraszam.

Blondynka podniosła się z uśmiechem z krzesła i  
pociągnęła swojego narzeczonego do gabinetu. To nie była jej pierwsza wizyta, więc od razu usiadła na leżance i oparła się o nią plecami. Michael stał tuż obok, trzymając ją za dłoń z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

\- Witam, Abi. Jak się czujesz?

\- Mdłości chyba się skończyły, ale wciąż nie mam apetytu - przyznała dziewczyna, zerkając na zmartwionego partnera. Michael dbał o nią jak najlepiej potraﬁł, ale był nieco przewrażliwiony i dziewczyna zaczęła kłamać na temat swojego prawdziwego samopoczucia. Nie chciała stresować Mike'a.

\- To normalne, niedługo powinno wrócić do normy  
Bierzesz witaminy, które ci przepisałem ostatnio?

Blondynka skinęła głową na tak i podniosła koszulkę, by lekarz mógł przeprowadzić badanie. Michael wciąż był zapatrzony w partnerkę, przez co nie zauważał zaintrygowanego spojrzenia Luke'a, lekarza. Mężczyzna od samego początku starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale na marne. Michael był zbyt oślepiony Abigail, żeby go zauważyć. Poza tym wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

\- Myślę, że uda nam się posłuchać bicia serca  
dziecka. Chcecie?

To było pytanie retoryczne, oczywiście, że chcieli. Michael zawsze pragnął szybko założyć dużą rodzinę i kiedy Abi poinformowała go o ciąży był w siódmym niebie.

\- Uwaga - westchnął starszy mężczyzna i kliknął coś na klawiaturze, a pomieszczenie wypełniło się rytmicznym dźwiękiem uderzeń.

\- Cholera…

Kobieta skarciła Michaela za przeklinanie i uciszyła go, chcąc więcej wyciągnąć z pięknego dźwięku. Tuż pod jej sercem rosło nowe życie, które stworzyła - oﬁcjalnie - razem z Michaelem.

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli poznać płeć?

\- W sumie moglibyśmy już teraz - zauważył lekarz i znowu kliknął coś na maszynie. Przyjrzał się obrazowi, poruszając główką sprzętu po lekko wypukłym brzuchu. Zmrużył oczy i zaraz uśmiechnął się, drukując zdjęcie w dwóch kopiach i coś na nich zapisując. - Przeczytacie kiedy będziecie chcieć. Maluch rozwija się szybko i  
zdrowo, więc nie ma podstaw do obaw. Widzimy się za dwa tygodnie, mam rację?

Para odebrała zdjęcia i potwierdziła słowa lekarza.  
Abigail wytarła brzuch i opuściła koszulkę, siadając prosto. Luke przeklął pod nosem, Michael nie zauważył ani jednej jego próby ﬂirtu i choć wiedział, że jego szanse są marne, wciąż próbował.

\- Możemy porozmawiać, Michael? Na osobności - odważył się starszy i poczekał, aż Abigail czule pocałuje Mike'a, by zaraz opuścić gabinet. - Niedługo skończy ci się czas wolny i tak pomyślałem, nie chciałbyś zrobić jakiegoś wypadu za miasto? Prywatnie, oczywiście.

Michael zachichotał. Wciąż nie zauważał nieudolnego ﬂirtu Luke'a.

\- Abi jest moim promyczkiem i chętnie spędzam z nią czas, po porodzie będzie tylko lepiej. Ale dzięki za chęci - uśmiechnął się i obrócił na pięcie, już bez słowa wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Lucas westchnął po raz tysięczny tego dnia. Musiał znaleźć sposób, by Michael przejrzał na oczy i zerwał kontakt Z Breslin.

*

Na następną wizytę Abigail przyszła sama. Michael wciąż musiał zarabiać i nie zawsze mógł być przy narzeczonej, przez co często się kłócili, a Michael płakał. Chciał aktywnie uczestniczyć w życiu swojego dziecka już od początku.

\- Standardowe pytanie, jak samopoczucie?

Dziewczyna pokrótce opowiedziała ostatnie odczucia i przygotowała do typowego badania. Luke jednak nie był w humorze już od rana, miał mnóstwo zrzędliwych pacjentek i jeszcze więcej przeszkód w normalnym życiu.

\- Dlaczego nie ma tu ojca dziecka? - spytał nagle.

\- Przecież znasz jego imię, a tym bardziej to, że pracuje.

\- Masz na myśli Michaela? Pytałem o ojca dziecka, a nie tego bogu winnego dzieciaka.

Blondynka zrobiła duże oczy, ale zaraz zaczerwieniła się.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?!

\- Choćby nawet to, że chyba każdy w tej klinice widział cię z co najmniej pięcioma innymi fagasami? Daruj sobie i nie niszcz Michaelowi życia.

Dziewczyna obruszyła się i zeszła z leżanki. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale słowa jakby utknęły w jej gardle, gdy ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z gabinetu. Luke jednak uśmiechał się, miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób jakoś uratuje Michaela od odpowiedzialności za nie jego dziecko.

*

\- Co ty sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz?!

\- Mam pacjentkę, Michael, poczekaj na korytarzu na swoją kolej - westchnął Luke, kiedy Michael wbiegł do jego gabinetu. Cieszył się, że wspomniana kobieta dopiero przyszła i nie była w trakcie żadnego badania. - Albo wyjdziesz stąd dobrowolnie, albo wezwę ochronę.

Michael przeklął coś pod nosem i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Luke szybko, ale profesjonalnie, zbadał pacjentkę i przekazał konieczne informacje, wypełniając jakiś kwitek. Kiedy wyszła, poprosił Michaela do środka.

\- Więc o co cały ten bałagan?

\- Jak mogłeś powiedzieć Abi, że nie jestem ojcem naszego dziecka?!

\- Wiesz, nie powinno się kłamać, a ona robi to notorycznie.

\- Skąd ty możesz to, do cholery wiedzieć?! Jesteś tylko pieprzonym lekarzem, nie szpiegiem, nawet nigdy bym cię nie wynajął, bo ufam swojej narzeczonej!

Luke tylko wzruszył ramionami i ściągnął kitel,  
zamieniając go na płaszcz. Wyciągnął z niego paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, po czym pokierował Michaela przez tylne wyjście.

\- Próbowałem cię tylko ostrzec, ale skoro wolisz żyć w kłamstwie i wychowywać nieswoje dziecko, droga wolna - z tym, Luke odpalił papierosa.

\- Po pierwsze, nie pal przy mnie, mam partnerkę  
w ciąży. Po drugie, dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć?  
Pewnie boli cię fakt, że masz tyle kobiet, ale żadnej nie możesz mieć tak, jak ja.

\- Proszę cię - prychnął Luke, trzymając tlącego się papierosa w dwóch palcach. - Wolałbym już umrzeć niż mieć kogoś takiego jak Breslin. Poza tym, nie interesują mnie kobiety.

Michael ucichł na chwilę. Może powinien sprawdzić Abigail? Nie, przecież jej ufa... Ale co jeśli?

\- Wciąż ci nie wierzę - rzucił słabo, jakby samemu nie będąc pewnym swoich słów. - Przygotuj mi papiery Abi. Zmieniamy lekarza.

Na twarzy Luke'a pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Nie tego chciał, ale mógł zauważyć wahanie w oczach Mike'a. Najwidoczniej zaczął kontemplować wierność dziewczyny.

*

Przez dwa tygodnie była cisza. Michael i Abigail zmienili lekarza i Luke nie miał już informacji na bieżąco, ale jak wielu, pracował w niejednej klinice. Może to przypadek, może przeznaczenie, ale kiedy wracał z tej drugiej, nieznanej Michaelowi, był świadkiem niecodziennej sceny Clifford stał oparty o maskę drogiego samochodu,  
który zdecydowanie nie był jego. Kawałek dalej, za rogiem, stała Abigail, dosłownie wieszając się na szyi wysokiego, chudego bruneta.

\- Spokojnie, Michael jest w pracy do trzeciej, możesz wpaść - głos Abigail mimo wszystko wywołał uśmiech na ustach Luke'a. Oznaczało to, że przez cały ten czas miał rację, dziewczyna przyprawiała Michaelowi rogi.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien - wtrącił nagle Mike,  
trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, ale nie ruszył się ze  
swojego miejsca. Para usłyszała go mimo to. - Najpierw radziłbym ci zabrać swoje rzeczy chyba że chcesz, abym znalazł im nowy dom.

Michael skinął w bok i jak na zawołanie, para obcych mężczyzn zgarnęła trzy duże worki opisane inicjałami Abigail. Michael uśmiechał się lekko, ale za tym uśmiechem można było zobaczyć ból. Luke uznał, że zrobił, co mógł. Michael przejrzał na oczy, Abigail straciła bankomat, a Luke? Luke był zadowolony, choć wolałby żeby w oczach Michaela nie pojawiły się  
łzy. Nie miał już jednak na to wpływu, bo chłopak uciekł w przeciwnym kierunku.

*

\- Lukey, doktorku, zbadaj mnie!

Luke spojrzał w stronę drzwi, zauważając w progu  
gabinetu widocznie pijanego Michaela, trzymanego przez pielęgniarkę.

\- Puść go, zajmę się nim - westchnął blondyn, odkładając okulary do czytania i odwrócił się na krześle. - Zadowolony z siebie jesteś?

Michael jedynie czknął i zatoczył wgłąb pomieszczenia, chwiejąc się. Chichotał, co Luke zarejestrował jako uroczy dźwięk, choć wolałby go słyszeć od trzeźwego chłopaka.

\- Miałeś rację, Luke-ey, ta szmata miała kogoś na boku już od dawna - prychnął niezrozumiałe Mike, siadając na brzegu kozetki. - No ale powiedz mi, tak szczerze, nie byłbym dobrym tatą?

\- Byłbyś wspaniałym i będziesz, ale na pewno  
nie dla jej dziecka.

\- A dla czyjego? Laski są fałszywe - mruknął  
niezadowolony chłopak, wzruszając niedbale ramionami. Luke pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i zebrał swoje rzeczy, by zaraz opuścić gabinet z zawieszonym na jego szyi Michaelem. Odwołał kilka ostatnich pacjentek i ignorując spojrzenia osób w poczekalni, pociągnął Mike'a za sobą na parking.

Hemmings wolał nie ryzykować, wepchnął młodszego na tylne siedzenie i szybko wsiadł za kierownicę, modląc się w duchu, by tamten nie zwymiotował jeszcze przez kilka minut. Michael mruczał coś pod nosem, czkał i wydawał wiele  
niezbyt przyjemnych dźwięków, ale obyło się bez  
opróżniania zawartości żołądka. Kiedy już zatrzymali się na parkingu pod apartamentem Luke'a, ten pomógł mu wyjść i zaprowadził do windy. Jakimś cudem Luke'owi udało się zignorować zachwyty Michaela na temat ,,magicznej puszki", która zawiozła ich na szóste piętro wieżowca, czy narzekania z jego nieatrakcyjnego wyglądu. To znaczy, aktualnie  
nieatrakcyjnego, Luke zdecydowanie wolał go trzeźwego, umytego i pachnącego perfumami, a nie alkoholem.

\- Nie dotykaj niczego - ostrzegł Luke, kiedy poprowadził Michaela do łazienki i wręczył mu zapasowy ręcznik i jakieś rzeczy na przebranie. - Jak coś, będę w kuchni.

Luke nie przejmował się faktem, że nie oprowadził  
Michaela po mieszkaniu, przecież ten i tak nic by nie zapamiętał. Wolał skupić się na tym, by młodszy niczego nie rozwalił, podczas gdy przygotowywał sobie kawę.

*

Po dwóch godzinach Michael spał w sypialni Luke'a, który pracował na komputerze w salonie. Po kolejnych dwóch słyszał donośne chrapanie zza drzwi, a po jeszcze dwóch - kroki i cichy szept.

\- Gdzie ja jestem?

Luke zaśmiał się gorzko. Oczywiście, nic nie pamiętał.

\- Jesteś u mnie, Luke'a, lekarza twojej chyba-byłej poinformował - Hemmings z krzywym uśmiechem, odwracając się w stronę zagubionego chłopaka.

\- Ale co ja tu robię?

Nie wiedząc czy powinien od razu przypominać mu tak bolesny fakt, Luke westchnął. Nie mógł jednak ukrywać tego przed młodszym, więc machnął do niego dłonią, by podszedł i usiadł obok.

\- Upiłeś się, bo odkryłeś, że twoja narzeczona była  
niewierna - szepnął Luke, sprawdzając reakcje Michaela na wypadek, gdyby ten mu nie wierzył. - Przyszedłeś do mojej pracy i tak znalazłeś się tutaj. Mogę cię odwieźć-

\- Nie, proszę, chciałbym zostać, mogę?

Duże i załzawione oczy patrzyły na Luke'a błagalnie. Blondyn nie miał serca wyrzucać chłopaka z domu, więc mimo późnej godziny pozwolił mu zostać na noc. Zaproponował mu nawet ciepły posiłek, ale chłopak odmówił. Wciąż próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co zrobiła mu jego narzeczona.

\- Może jednak dobrze się stało? - Luke zmrużył oczy na słowa Michaela i upił nieco chłodnej już kawy. - Gdybym nie przejrzał na oczy wciąż by mnie okłamywała, a tak przynajmniej mam u boku kogoś, dla kogo coś znaczę. Luke nie kwestionował słów Michaela ani tym bardziej tego, z jaką pewnością je wymawiał. Nie kwestionował  
też swoich kolejnych czynów, gdy nachylił się i bez  
zastanowienia złączył ich usta.

Michael nie lubił gorzkiego smaku kawy, ale w połączeniu z ustami Luke'a była to mieszanka wybuchowa. Chętnie oddał pieszczotę i nieco ją pogłębił, przybliżając się do starszego aż znalazł się na jego kolanach.

\- Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy - szepnął Luke na  
potwierdzenie i znowu przywarł do ust Mike'a, dołączając do pocałunku język. Z każdą chwilą temperatura w pokoju rosła i nim obaj się obejrzeli, ich rozgrzane ciała nie miały między sobą nic. Ubrania walały się po podłodze i meblach, nikomu niepotrzebne.

\- Na pewno-

\- Po prostu zrób to zanim zmienię zdanie - przerwał mu Michael i zacisnął zęby, szykując się na ból. Poczuł zarówno go jak i pieczenie i choć przez moment myślał, że tego nie zniesie, czekał cierpliwie. Opłaciło mu się, bo już wkrótce Luke trącił jego prostatę i dodał kolejne dwa palce. Ból i przyjemność maskowały siebie nawzajem, ale z czasem to drugie przysłaniało jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Jednak dopiero kiedy Michael wyraźnie zasugerował coś więcej, Luke pewnie zamienił palce na przyrodzenie.

Alkohol wciąż wydawał się buzować w organizmie  
Michaela, gdy tym Luke'a rządziła kofeina. Obaj byli pobudzeni zarówno przez używki, jak i podniecenie, zbyt zaślepieni oblewającą ich przyjemnością, by dbać o to u drugiego. Po prostu gonili swoje orgazmy, co było widać w ich ruchach.

Pchnięcia Luke'a były nierówne, ale głębokie, gdy  
wypychał biodra naprzeciw tym Michaela, który dociskał je jak najmocniej potraﬁł. Spotykali się w połowie, sprawiając, że płakali z ogromu przyjemności. Nie potrzebowali słów czy dodatkowych czynów, wystarczyło, że spojrzeli sobie w oczy a wiedzieli. Doszli z różnicą zaledwie sekundy czy dwóch, nawet na moment nie odrywając od siebie spojrzenia.

Tą, jak i kilka kolejnych, noc Michael spędził u Luke'a. Zaczęli od innej strony, ale teraz poznawali siebie tak, jak powinni: ich zainteresowania, prace, nawyki. Wszystko od początku, powoli, tylko czasem zapominając o małych kroczkach, gdy zabawę przenosili do sypialni. Michael zapomniał o Abigail, Luke o samotności i obaj mogli powiedzieć, że to wszystko wyszło im na dobre.


	10. whims | micashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cashton uwielbiają spełniać zachcianki Michaela, który czasem o nim zapomina.

\- Mikey? Chciałbyś coś ze sklepu?

Nastolatek zamyślił się. Ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje, a nawet więcej. Kiwnął więc głową na boki, wracając do czytania książki, gdy jego tatuś, Ashton, wyszedł z jego pokoju. Calum już czekał w samochodzie na swojego partnera, z którym zaraz jechał na zakupy.

Poza zwykłymi produktami spożywczymi postanowili zatrzymać się w jeszcze jednym miejscu - ich ulubionym sklepie z zabawkami erotycznymi. Michael już jakiś czas temu prosił o nowe, których jeszcze nie znał, ale szybko wypadło mu to z głowy. Mimo to starsi dobrze o tym pamiętali i teraz chcieli spełnić zachciankę ich chłopca.

Weszli do dobrze im znanego sklepu i od razu skierowali się do części dla mężczyzn. Musieli znaleźć coś, co różni się od tego, co już mają, a równocześnie nie przekroczy żadnej granicy.

\- Na co patrzysz? - spytał Ash, gdy Calum nagle zatrzymał się, patrząc w jeden punkt na półce z pierścieniami. - Serio? Nie zliczę, ile już takich ma.

\- Ale nie, zobacz - wtrącił mulat i wskazał na jedną, konkretną zabawkę, która nieco różniła się od pozostałych. - Takiej nie ma.

Irwin spoglądał na zmianę na przedmiot i partnera, a jego uśmiech stopniowo rósł. Młodszy miał rację, takiej zabawki jeszcze nie miał. Wybrał jeszcze kolor i wrzucił produkt do koszyka, po czym przeszli się jeszcze na wypadek, gdyby znaleźli coś nowego.

W ich koszyku znalazły się jeszcze dwie rzeczy. Skierowali się do kasy, a później samochodu i domu, gotowi wypróbować na Mike'u nowe zabawki.

 

*

 

Kiedy starsi wrócili do domu, usłyszeli głośna muzykę. Michael miał zakaz jej puszczania jeśli są w domu i domyślili się, że chłopak wykorzystał ich nieobecność, jednak przy tym nie usłyszał, że wrócili i jak gdyby nigdy nic tańczył na środku salonu.

 

Ashton spojrzał znacząco na Caluma i skinął, podchodząc do Michaela, który w tym momencie kręcił tyłkiem w rytm jakiejś losowej piosenki. Duża dłoń Irwina bez problemu chwyciła za pełny pośladek, zyskując tym uciszony w połowie pisk przez drugą dłoń blondyna.

 

\- Co mówiliśmy o głośnej muzyce, mały? - Irwin udał złość, ale oczywiście nie ukarałby młodszego, w końcu nie było ich w domu i mógł słuchać muzyki głośniej.

 

\- A-ale-

 

\- Do pokoju, rozbierz się i czekaj na nas - Calum podłapał grę Ashtona i wysłał wystraszonego Michaela do drugiego pomieszczenia. Jak tylko chłopiec zniknął za rogiem zaśmiali się, rozpakowując zakupy poza tymi przeznaczonymi dla Mike'a.

Kilka minut później chwycili torbę z nowymi zabawkami i weszli do sypialni swojego malucha, który już czekał na nich nago na środku łóżka, z dłońmi za plecami.

\- Tak posłuszny - stwierdził Ashton, podchodząc do Mike'a i skradając mu buziaka. - To nie jest kara, kotku, mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Głowa Mike'a podskoczyła na samo słowo „niespodzianka”, wywołując tym śmiech pozostałej dwójki. Wiedzieli, jak bardzo chłopak lubi być zasypywany prezentami i oczywiście nie mieli nic przeciwko fundowaniu mu ich prawie codziennie.

\- Połóż się i wypnij - zażądał Calum, po czym kucnął za nim i rozchylił jego pośladki, przejeżdżając między nimi językiem. Uwielbiał robić Michaelowi rimming, jego reakcje na ślinę spływającą po tyłku i efekt, jaki ten widok miał na   
Ashtona.

\- Nie możesz dojść bez zgody - warknął nagle Irwin, na co pozostała dwójka widocznie zadrżała, obaj kochali tę stronę najstarszego.

\- Przygotuj go dobrze, Cally.

Mulat skinął i zajął się w pełni rozciąganiem chłopaka, po czasie dodając też palce, by nie miał problemów z przyjęciem nowej zabawki. Już po chwili Mike wypychał biodra naprzeciw twarzy Caluma, ale ten chwycił je i utrzymał w bezruchu.

\- Wystarczy - Calum od razu odsunął się na słowa Asha i wytarł buzię, poprawiając też spodnie, które stawały się zbyt ciasne. - Ręce na plecy.

Michael posłusznie splótł dłonie za plecami i czekał na cokolwiek starsi dla niego przygotowali. A teraz była to dosyć gruba lina, którą Ash szybko związał oba nadgarstki Mike'a tak, by nie był w stanie się za bardzo ruszyć. Calum niecierpliwie czekał, aż będzie mógł podać Ashtonowi docelową zabawkę. Był nią sztuczny penis z hakiem wzdłuż całej długości. Ashton nałożył nieco lubrykantu i zaczął drażnić wejście Mike'a, powoli wpychając w niego przedmiot. Hak, teraz jako jedyny wystający z ciała Michaela, został przytwierdzony do liny trzymającej jego nadgarstki.

\- Spróbuj się poruszyć - zachęcił Hood, dobrze wiedząc, że jakikolwiek ruch sprawi, że zabawka znajdzie się jeszcze głębiej w najmłodszym. Ten jednak nie był tego świadomy i zgodnie z poleceniem drgnął, ale szybko tego pożałował, łkając na przyjemne uczucie.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił - poinformował Irwin, który wciąż wyglądał raczej groźnie, gdy jego duża dłoń chwyciła za podstawę penisa Mike'a. Wiedział, że ten jest blisko, a raczej wyraźnie zabronił mu dojść.

Domagający się uwagi Calum zaczął scałowywać szyję i barki Ashtona, powoli rozbierając go, ale ten nie pozwolił mu na więcej niż ściągnięcie koszulki. Spotkał się ze zdezorientowanym i smutnym spojrzeniem ze strony mulata.

\- Wolałbym widzieć czy Mikey się sprawdzi - wytłumaczył Ashton, ale dla Caluma to nie była wystarczająca wymówka. Wywrócił oczami i siłą zerwał z Irwina spodnie wraz z bielizną, podnosząc go, by wstał. Zanim ten zaprotestował, wziął dużą część jego długości do ust. - Ach, cholera, Cal-

Głośny jęk Asha sprawił, że Mike obrócił się w stronę starszych i zaskomlał, widząc ich zajmujących się sobą. Chciał sięgnąć do nich dłońmi, ale wtedy mocniej wcisnął w siebie zabawkę i bezwładnie opadł na brzuch, żałując jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

\- Kolor?

\- Cholernie zielony - wysapał Mike, w jego oczach wręcz było widać ogrom dostarczanej przyjemności i miłości, jaką obdarzała go ta dwójka. Mógł być w najgorszej karze, ale i tak sprawdzali czy nie przekroczyli granicy.

Ashton rozluźnił się trochę i swobodnie pieprzył usta Caluma, na ułamek sekundy spuszczając Michaela z oczu. I ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by Clifford zaczął się ocierać o materac pod nim i stymulować prostatę zabawka, po czym doszedł z głośnym jękiem. Jak tylko Irwin zrozumiał, co się stało, odepchnął Caluma zanim zdążył osiągnąć orgazm i podszedł do Michaela, podciągając go za włosy.

\- Kurwa, powiedziałem coś! Nie potraﬁsz nic dobrze zrobić!

Oczywiście, to było kłamstwem, bo Michael był naprawdę zdolny i poza sytuacjami jak ta, zawsze dobrze sobie radził. Ale teraz fale przyjemności były dla niego zbyt intensywne i musiał coś z tym zrobić, niekoniecznie zgodnie z zasadami.

\- Calum, podaj mi pierścień - warknął Irwin, samemu poruszając zabawką w tyłku Mike'a. Jego nadgarstki bolały, tak jak całe ciało w niewygodnej pozycji, ale nie odważył się tego powiedzieć na głos i po prostu czekał na karę. - Nie ten, Hood.

Mulat zrozumiał przekaz i odłożył pierścień, który Mike - mimo bólu - uwielbiał, sięgając do torby. Wyciągnął z niej, owszem, pierścień, ale nie taki zwykły. Nie był też tylko wibrujący, a zakończony samym wibratorem. Podał Ashtonowi przedmiot i czekał na dalsze instrukcje. Zdecydowanie nie chciał teraz mu podpaść.

\- Kolor? - spytał ponownie Ash i kiedy otrzymał tą samą odpowiedź, nawilżył zabawkę i, upewniając się, że Clifford jej nie widzi, założył część z pierścieniem.

\- U-uh, tatusiu, proszę!

Irwin zignorował łkania Mike'a i ostrożnie wsunął w niego drugą część, nawet nie kwapiąc się z wyciągnięciem pierwszej zabawki. Oba sztuczne penisy nie były zbyt grube, więc był pewien, że Mike sobie z nimi poradzi. Calum był już przytłoczony przyjemnością w jego organizmie, więc zrzucił z siebie ubrania i ponownie padł na kolana przed Ashtonem, pragnąc w końcu zrobić mu dobrze. Ten nareszcie mu się oddał i już po chwili porządnie pieprzył jego usta, goniąc swój orgazm.

Mimo bycia top, Calum mógł pochwalić się umiejętnością głębokiego gardła, co Ashton bardziej niż kochał. Uwielbiał krztusić mulata swoja długością, palcami rozchylając jego szczękę i całą dłonią dusząc go, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Calum był mu wtedy posłuszny jak prawdziwy bottom i choć Ash znał prawdę, to lubił się z nim droczyć. Jęki całej trójki wypełníły pomieszczenie, choć te Caluma były zdecydowanie przytłumione. Irwin odgarnął pojedyncze kosmyki włosów z jego czoła i pchnął ostatni raz, kończąc w ustach Hooda, który bez problemu wszystko przełknął. Michael mógł jedynie im się przyglądać, patrzeć, jak ich twarze rozluźniają się przy orgazmie. I mógł jedynie pomarzyć, czując wibracje na penisie i w tyłku, które już na początku wysłały go myślami w kosmos.

\- Co powiesz na wypieprzenie jego pięknych ust, hm?

Michael uwielbiał, gdy starsi rozmawiali między sobą tak, jakby jego samego nie było w pokoju, szczególnie, jeśli rozmowa dotyczyła głównie jego. Tak jak teraz, gdy Ash zachęcił Caluma, który teraz siedział przed Michaelem z rozszerzonymi nogami, by najmłodszy miał jak najlepszy dostęp do jego penisa i jąder.

\- Obciągnij mu jak najlepiej potraﬁsz to może pozwolimy ci dojść - zaproponował Ashton i zmienił ustawienia zabawki, która zaczęła wibrować pulsacyjnie. Michael zaskomlał, ale posłuchał się i wziął Caluma do ust. Chcąc odruchowo chwycić za to, czego nie mógł zmieścić, jedynie ponownie docisnął dildo do swojej prostaty, na co zapłakał, ale nie zatrzymał się. Ssał jakby jego życie od tego zależało i choć nie różniło się to wiele od prawdy wolał teraz o tym nie myśleć.

Hood chwycił za jego włosy i zaczął sam pchać, nieco krztusząc chłopca, który nie był tak doświadczony w robieniu głębokiego gardła. Ale potrzebował tylko trochę, żeby skończyć w jego ustach, wystarczyło, że Michael jęknął wokół niego, wysyłając wibracje wzdłuż jego długości, a poczuł słoną ciecz. Przełknął, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że kilka kropel spłynęło po jego brodzie. I oczywiście, chciał je zetrzeć dłońmi, które wciąż były związane. Opadł na udo Caluma, marząc tylko o tym, by starsi się nad nim zlitowali.

Spod półprzymkniętym oczu zauważył, jak Ashton wyłącza wibracje i rozwiązuje linę, ostrożnie wyciągając z niego pierwszą zabawkę. Calum bawił się jego włosami, by choć tak nieco go rozproszyć, ale jak tylko pierścień zniknął z jego penisa, doszedł mocno i z głośnym jękiem. Prawdopodobnie był to najmocniejszy w jego życiu orgazm i mógł przysiąc, że na moment stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

\- Musimy to częściej powtarzać - zachichotał Calum, nachylając się, by pocałować Mike'a w skroń i pozwolił Ashtonowi zabrać go do łazienki, samemu podążając krótko za nimi.

\- Dziękuje, tatusie - jedynie tyle zdołał wyszeptać Michael zanim pozwolił się umyć i położyć do czystego już łóżka, usypiając szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać.


	11. long way home | malum

– Hej, Cal!

Wówczas trzynastoletni Calum obrócił się, machając do swojego przyjaciela.

– Cześć, Mikey - uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił starszego na powitanie. Miejsca, w których ich skóra się o siebie otarła, wydawały się rozgrzane, chociaż ich nastoletnie serca jeszcze nie rozumiały, co to oznacza. - Idziemy pojeździć?

– Pewnie.

Wsiedli na rowery i ruszyli przed siebie, śmiejąc w głos. Michael podjeżdżał pod koła Caluma, udając, że celuje w niego, po czym skręcał i z powrotem jechał równolegle do niego. W końcu stanęli pod jednym z rozłożystych drzew i położyli rowery, opierając się o duży pień.

– Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy.

– Jakiej?

Michael spojrzał na mulata obok i uśmiechnął się lekko, czule.

– Dlaczego zazwyczaj jesteś taki cichy, chociaż tak wiele rozumiesz?

– Czasami chciałbym powiedzieć to wszystko, ale zaraz myślę o czym innym i tracę wątek - Calum zaśmiał się, wstając. Pospieszył Michaela i podał mu jego rower, wsiadając na swój. - Pojedziemy na lody?

Czternastolatek zgodził się chętnie i ruszył za przyjacielem. Jechali spokojnie, a przynajmniej było tak dopóki Michael znowu nie podjechał pod koła Caluma. Tym razem Hood wystraszył się, nieprzygotowany i skręcił nagle, a ich rowery zahaczyły się o siebie i upadli. Michael leżał całym ciałem na młodszym i chociaż ich nogi były uwięzione pod rowerami, zaśmiali się.

Ich twarze były blisko siebie, dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem aż w końcu Michael, nieco odważniejszy, nachylił się i musnął usta Caluma. To nie znaczyło zbyt wiele, po prostu odczuł potrzebę posmakowania warg drugiego. Temu to nie przeszkadzało, uśmiechnął się lekko i zepchnął go z siebie, otrzepując spodnie z piasku i wrócił na rower.

Nie myśleli o tym przez następne lata. Dalej się przyjaźnili, spędzali niezliczone godziny na imprezach, nocowaniach i w szkole. Obserwowali, jak dojrzewają, a ich wygląd i zachowanie się zmieniają. Michael zaczął farbować włosy, zrobił sobie kolczyk w lewej brwi i kilka tatuaży na rękach, tak jak Calum. Mulat dodatkowo skupił się na rzeźbieniu swojego ciała, niedługo później będąc obleganym przez dziewczyny.

Michael jako pierwszy zaczął kwestionować swoją seksualność. Zaczął zauważać pewne różnice w sobie i pozostałych nastolatkach, ale uświadomienie sobie, że nie jest do końca heteroseksualny, nie zmieniło ani jego, ani jego otoczenia. O tym, że był bi, wiedział Calum, ich rodzice i rodzeństwo Hooda. Nie potrzebował mówić nikomu więcej, wiedział, że przyjaciel i ich rodziny go zaakceptują.

Calum właśnie był u Michaela, który przygotowywał się do przyjęcia urodzinowego jednego ze współpracowników. Mieli szczęście, że znaleźli szkołę, która przyjęła ich obu, więc wciąż mogli spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu.

– Ah, kurwa - zaklął Michael, machając dłonią. W drugiej trzymał prostownicę, którą starał się jakoś ułożyć rozczochrane włosy. - Popatrzyłem się, no.

– Mam nadzieję, że prostownica nie zadziałała?

Michael spojrzał na Caluma zdezorientowany, wracając do prostowania włosów, ale wciąż patrzył na młodszego pytającym wzrokiem.

– No wiesz, czy jesteś wciąż bi - Calum wzruszył ramionami, uwielbiając dźwięk, który usłyszał, gdy Michael zachichotał. Sam uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, obracając na bok, gdy leżał na łóżku przyjaciela.

Michael nie wiedział, dlaczego Calumowi miałoby zależeć na tym, by ten wciąż był biseksualny. Czy Hood mógłby coś do niego czuć? Nie, są jedynie przyjaciółmi, nic innego ich nie łączy. Ale czy Mike chce tylko przyjaźni?

Powiedzenie, że teraz Michael wyglądał gorąco, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Miał na sobie czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, czarne, obcisłe spodnie i eleganckie, aczkolwiek stylowe, buty. W połączeniu z świeżo farbowanymi na czerwono włosami wyglądał onieśmielająco i Calum niejednokrotnie przyłapał się na przyglądaniu mu. Mulat wybrał nieco delikatniejszy ubiór. Pozostał jednak przy ulubionym, czarnym kolorze, w którym miał wszystko - sweterek, spodnie, buty, skarpetki, a nawet bokserki.

Calum podał Mike’owi jeszcze skórzaną kurtkę i wyszli, choć serce Caluma zabiło szybciej, kiedy ich palce lekko się musnęły. Uśmiechnął się tylko i odwrócił wzrok, starając nie skupiać zbytnio na tym, co tak bardzo go rozpraszało.

Kiedy weszli do odpowiedniego budynku, reszta nauczycieli już dobrze się bawiła. Chociaż na co dzień wydawali się poważni, teraz poluzowali jakiekolwiek spięcia między sobą i wesoło rozmawiali, a w połowie opróżnione butelki wódki uświadomiły dopiero przybyłą dwójkę, że alkohol również miał w tym swój udział. Calum pozwolił sobie na słabego drinka, którego Michael odmówił. Nie był w humorze do picia, ale do zabawy owszem.

Rozmowa kleiła się dobrze, prawie tak, jak lekko wcięty Calum do ramienia Michaela. Starszy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, pozwalał mu przyciskać swój policzek do jego ręki i co jakiś czas głośno zachwycać się jego wygodnym ciałem. Nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, w rzeczywistości duża część obecnych tam osób uważała ich za parę, a nawet parę młodych nauczycielek ich shippowało.

Mimo okoliczności obaj zastanawiali się czy chcieliby od drugiego czegoś więcej. Michael potwierdzał, Calum go pociągał, ale nie miał pewności, że ten czuje to samo. Oficjalnie był 100% hetero, czasem spotykał się z kobietami, ale nigdy do niczego nie doszło. Przynajmniej Michael nic o tym nie wiedział, a że Calum mówił mu wszystko, mógł mieć pewność.

– Mikey? Jestem zmęczony - zasmucił się Calum po kilku godzinach zabawy, opadając na krzesło obok przyjaciela. Tańczył właśnie z nauczycielem historii i gdyby nie fakt, że ten jest żonaty, chętnie by go poc-

Nie, Calum jest hetero, nie powinien tak myśleć.

– Chcesz już wracać?

Duże oczy były wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Michael pożegnał się ze swoim rozmówcą i pomógł Calumowi wstać. Kiedy szli do wyjścia, po drodze żegnając się z resztą, Calum niespodziewanie splótł ich palce. Michael jedynie spojrzał na niego z miłością w oczach i opuścił lokal, a czując chłodne powietrze na rozgrzanej skórze, odetchnął głęboko.

– Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy razem - zachichotał Calum, chowając twarz w ramieniu Mike’a. Starszy pokręcił głową ze śmiechem i szedł przed siebie. Może, ale tylko może, chciałby, żeby to było prawdą.

Ranek był dla Caluma ciężki. Bolała go głowa, był niewyspany i aż za dobrze pamiętał, jak przymilał się do przyjaciela. Ale też pamiętał, jak ten patrzył na niego najpierw zaskoczony, a później wręcz zadowolony. Starał się więc nie zawracać sobie głowy tym, co się wydarzyło, a zamiast tego poszukać starszego. Obudził się w jego sypialni i delikatny zapach naleśników sprawił, że zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Takiego widoku nigdy nie mógł się spodziewać. Michael stał przy kuchence w zaledwie bokserkach i fartuchu, nucąc coś pod nosem. Przewracał zarumienione naleśniki na patelni, a lekkie skwierczenie sprawiło, że nie usłyszał za sobą kroków. Podskoczył lekko na uczucie ramion Caluma wokół talii, na co po chwili zaśmiał się i lekko zwrócił w jego stronę.

– Nie boli cię głowa?

– Jak cholera - sapnął Calum i ziewnął, zerkając na talerz z gotowymi już naleśnikami. - Ale bardziej jestem głodny.

Michael zachichotał i obrócił naleśnika na drugą stronę, po czym odwrócił się całkiem i przyjrzał młodszemu. Wcześniej nie zauważał, jak piękne ma oczy, jak delikatną skórę i jak przyjemnie pełne usta, a teraz, gdy to sobie uświadomił, chciał mieć je na wyłączność. Chciał móc wpatrywać się w brązowe tęczówki, dotykać poliki i całować usta. Na razie mógł co najwyżej skradać pojedyncze spojrzenia i drobny dotyk z nadzieją, że to nie wystraszy Caluma.

– Coś tu śmierdzi - zauważył młodszy i ściągnął brwi, marszcząc przy tym nos. Michael odwrócił się, w tej samej chwili przypominając sobie o naleśniku, który teraz jedną stronę miał praktycznie czarną. - Coś ci się spaliło.

– Wcale nie, będzie po prostu... chrupiące - zaśmiał się Mike i mimo swoich słów wyrzucił placek do śmieci. Uznał, że w sumie nie jest taki głodny i te kilka naleśników powinno wystarczyć. Postawił talerz na stole i zrobił jeszcze dwie kawy, patrząc, jak Calum wgryza się w pierwszego naleśnika.

Obserwowanie Caluma było zdecydowanie najciekawszym zajęciem, które Mike mógłby robić bez przerwy. Był świadomy, że z każdym dniem coraz bardziej spada w sidła zauroczenia, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić mając przed sobą tak pięknego chłopca. To znaczy, mężczyznę, ale w oczach Clifforda jego przyjaciel wciąż był dzieckiem.

– Chcesz zostać i pooglądać jakieś filmy?

Calum pokiwał energicznie głową i skończył jeść, popijając gorącym napojem. Miał szczęście mając takiego przyjaciela, pewnie niejeden nawet nie fatygowałby się ze zrobieniem śniadania, tym bardziej na ciepło i tak dobrego. Niestety, Calum był właśnie jednym z nich, chociaż Michael nigdy nie narzekał.

Ranek, który okazał się popołudniem, wypełniony był lenistwem. Calum cały czas leżał na kanapie w salonie, leniwie zerkając na telewizor, chociaż miał ciągle przymknięte oczy. Michael tymczasem najpierw pozmywał po śniadaniu i pościelił łóżko zanim wziął czyste ubrania i ruszył do łazienki. Poprzedniego wieczoru nie zdążył, a teraz bardzo potrzebował się odświeżyć, korzystając ze zmęczenia Caluma i tym samym wolnej łazienki.

Letnia woda rozluźniła mięśnie Mike’a, który nawet nie zauważył, że miał je spięte. Nie rozumiał powodu, ale wtedy jego myśli zeszły na tor Caluma i już wszystko rozumiał. Podświadomie starał się uciekać od bliskiej obecności młodszego, choć tak bardzo ją kochał. Tak bardzo go kochał.

Będąc zatopionym w myślach nie usłyszał cichego głosu Caluma ani jego kroków, gdy mulat wszedł do łazienki. Zajął się namydlaniem ciała i nuceniem losowego utworu, kiedy oszklone drzwi kabiny odsunęły się i do środka wszedł już nagi Calum.

– Nudziłem się tam sam - wyjaśnił młodszy i przytulił do pleców Michaela, ignorując fakt, że są nadzy. - Poza tym oszczędzimy czas i wodę.

Michael mruknął z aprobatą i uśmiechnął się, czując dłonie błądzące po jego ciele. Lubił to uczucie, ale lubił też je dawać, więc obrócił się i przycisnął Caluma do zimnej ściany. Jego duża dłoń zsunęła się na opalone biodro, gdzie zacisnął palce i zanim się powstrzymał, pocałował młodszego. Poruszył ustami niespokojnie, a przynajmniej dopóki Calum się nie wyrwał z zamyślenia i nie oddał pieszczoty.

Ostatecznie nie oszczędzili ani wody, ani czasu, spędzając go na całowaniu ust drugiego. Był to najzwyklejszy pocałunek nieprowadzący do niczego więcej. Z pomiędzy ich warg wydobyło się jedynie kilka westchnień, ale na koniec odsunęli się od siebie, umyli swoje ciała nawzajem i, wciąż obdarowując drugiego pocałunkami, wyszli spod prysznica.

Między dwójką panowała cisza, gdy ubrali się w czyste rzeczy - Calum ukradł jakieś Mike’owi - i wrócili do salonu. Na widok kilkunastu poduszek, koca i krzeseł oczy Caluma rozbłysły, a usta wykrzywiły w uśmiechu.

– Zbudujmy bazę, proooszę - zapłakał sztucznie, ciągnąc Mike’a za rękę tak, jakby wcale przed chwilą się nie całowali. Było to lepsze niż niezręczna cisza, ale jednak Michael chciałby wiedzieć, co między nimi jest i na czym stoi.

Odsunął te myśli na bok i dołączył do Caluma, który już tworzył ściany budowli. Wszystko okrył kocem, tworząc zamkniętą przestrzeń i wdrapał się do środka, chichocząc i wołając Michaela. Ten jedynie westchnął i wsunął się za nim, lekko szturchając poduszki i w końcu opierając się o jedną obok Caluma.

Przez krótką chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, ale zaraz Hood ziewnął i przytulił się do boku Mike’a tak, jakby miał zaraz usnąć. Ale to musiało zaczekać, potrzebowali to sobie wyjaśnić i choć Calum bardzo chciał spać, zgodził się usiąść i nawet spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

To pytanie nie miało zabrzmieć tak nieprzyjemnie, jak zabrzmiało. Wydawać by się mogło, że tym sposobem Mike chciał wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, podczas gdy pragnął tego dotyku od dłuższego czasu. Poprawił się więc, starając wytłumaczyć to, jak bardzo podobało mu się całowanie mulata.

Calum cały czas siedział cicho, a gdy Michael skończył mówić, ten po prostu wpił się w jego usta. Tak bez słów, bez powodu, ale z ogromną chęcią. Położył dłoń na policzku Michaela, a drugą wplótł w jego włosy, ciągnąc za końcówki. Dłonie Michaela zaczęły błądzić po jego ciele, ostatecznie spoczywając na jego biodrach, za które pociągnął go na kolana.

– Dlaczego-

– Oh zamknij się już - przerwał mu twardo Calum i docisnął swoje krocze do tego Michaela, pojękując cicho w jego usta. - Żyj chwilą, Michael.

Clifford posłuchał go bardziej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Obrócił nimi, przy czym poduszki rozpadły się, a koc okrył ich ciała i gdy Calum spróbował wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, Michael wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki. Zamiast jęku ze złości pojawił się ten z przyjemności, a usta Caluma rozchyliły się nieznacznie.

Żaden z nich nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będą mieli okazję się pocałować, a tym bardziej, że będą tak blisko kolejnego kroku. Obaj byli nieco zdenerwowani tym faktem, byli w tym wszystkim zieloni i niepewni w każdym ruchu, ale za to pewni swoich uczuć. To nie była jeszcze miłość, a zauroczenie, sympatia czy przywiązanie.

– P-proszę...

Szept Caluma wypełniony był potrzebą, więc Michael chętnie pomógł mu zdjąć koszulkę i na moment zabrał dłoń z jego bielizny, by pozbyć się swojej. Zaczął scałowywać ścieżkę po torsie młodszego, przegryzając przy tym skórę i zostawiajac pojedyncze ślady. Równocześnie powoli rozpinał spodnie Caluma, zerkając na niego, by mieć pewność, że nie robi nic wbrew jego woli. Pocałował go szybko i krótko zanim pozbył się już całej garderoby mulata, a jego dłonie ściskały jego uda.

– Nie gap się - rzucił z udawanym obrażeniem Calum, nerwowo zakrywając swoje ciało, które Michael wręcz pożerał wzrokiem. Nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć i teraz, gdy młodszy krył się za dłońmi, bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

– Jesteś piękny - mruknął przekonany i odsunął ręce Caluma, po czym pocałował jego lekko wyrzeźbiony brzuch. - Najpiękniejszy.

Usta Michaela szły coraz niżej aż dotarły do okolic penisa Caluma, jednak ominęły go i sunęły dalej, na uda. Clifford nie potrafił się powstrzymać i zassał skórę niedaleko, przegryzając ją i na koniec dmuchnął, żeby odrobinę załagodzić ból.

Mając podstawową wiedzę Michael splunął na palce i potarł nimi wejście Caluma, który głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Rozluźnił się, gdy Mike go pocałował, chociaż starszemu nie umknął cień dyskomfortu, kiedy wsunął w niego pierwszy centymetr.

– Jeśli-

– Potrzebuję - przez zaciśnięte zęby słowo było niewyraźne, ale Michael i tak je wyłapał. Docisnął dłoń do tyłka Caluma i poruszał nią powoli, czekając, aż ten się uspokoi. - Więcej.

Pocałunki miały na celu odwrócenie uwagi Caluma od drugiego palca, który teraz powoli w niego wchodził. Zaciskał się raz po raz, ale równocześnie kochał to uczucie i chciał, by Michael także czuł się dobrze. Kiedy starszy powoli go rozciągał, on sam na ślepo rozpiął jego spodnie i chwycił jego długość przez materiał bokserek. Jęk opuścił gardła obu, ale został stłumiony na ustach, kiedy ich języki po raz niezliczony penetrowały buzię drugiego.

– Mogę?

Delikatny głos Michaela wywołał dreszcze na całym ciele Caluma, który gorączkowo pokiwał głową i niecierpliwie czekał, aż Michael zamieni palce na penisa. I, cholera, dawniej żartobliwe komentarze na temat jego wielkości nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie odzwierciedlały prawdy.

Z każdym centymetrem oczy Caluma były bardziej zaciśnięte, a mimo to kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach. Michael starł je delikatnie kciukiem i chcąc nieco pomóc mu, oplótł palcami długość Caluma. Każdy ruch był powolny i delikatny, dopiero poznawali siebie, swoje ciała i granice, których tak bardzo nie chcieli przypadkiem przekroczyć. Michael niejednokrotnie pytał drugiego czy wszystko na pewno jest w porządku i robił tak, dopóki Hood nie wypchnął bioder do góry, tym samym zderzając się z tymi Mike’a.

– N-nie wiedziałem- - zaczął Calum, przerywając sobie jękiem, gdy Michael lekko pchnął. - ...że jesteś taki duży.

Clifford zaśmiał się na uwagę Caluma, ale nie potrafił ukryć, że te słowa bardzo podbiły jego samoocenę. Czuł się pewniej poruszając biodrami, całując usta młodszego i sprawiając, że prawie krzyczał jego imię. Spletli palce nad głową Caluma, a ich usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, gdy Michael mocniej uderzył, tym samym fundując Calumowi najmocniejszy w jego życiu orgazm. Clifford skończył chwilę później, zagryzając dolną wargę Cala.

Mężczyźni przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie, ciesząc z płomyczków w tęczówkach drugiego i uśmiechu na ustach. Michael jeszcze raz musnął usta Caluma i wyszedł z niego, wywołując tym ciche skomlenie. Okrył ich kocem, gdy położył się obok niego na plecach i pozwolił mu się przytulić do jego boku.

– Mikey?

Michael mruknął, czekając na cokolwiek Calum chce mu powiedzieć, przy czym delikatnie masował jego plecy.

– Dziękuję.

Przez moment Mike chciał się spytać, za co ten jest mu wdzięczny, ale naprawdę nie chciał psuć chwili. Przytulił go więc mocniej do siebie, całując w skroń i zamknął oczy, szczęśliwy z miejsca, w którym się znalazł.

*

Powrót do pracy po weekendzie zwykle bywał ciężki, a teraz, gdy Michael i Calum musieli ukrywać swoją zmienioną relację, wcale nie było lepiej. Te dawniej niezrozumiałe spojrzenia rozwiązały każdą najmniejszą zagadkę i w efekcie zapewniły bardzo przyjemnie spędzany czas.

Siedzenie dla Caluma było nieco utrudnione, ale Michael patrzył na niego wręcz z dumą, jakby zadowolony, że to on to spowodował. Obserwował, jak Calum rozmawia z nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego o nowym stadionie, ignorując wszystko wokół.

– _I jaki duży _\- zachwycił się Hood, machając rękami, jakby chciał tym pokazać rzeczywisty rozmiar budynku. Michael odpowiedział pod nosem od razu, zyskując tym śmiech kolegi, krzyk kilku koleżanek i mocne rumieńce Caluma.__

__– _To właśnie powiedział. _____

____Mimo wszystko, po długiej podróży uczuć Calum czuł się u Michaela jak w domu._ _ _ _


	12. high school musical | malum

_UWAGA _  
 _Jeśli Twoje życie płynie w rytm muzyki i jest ona dla Ciebie sensem życia, zgłoś się już teraz! _____

____\- Ash? Myślisz, że mam szanse?_ _ _ _

____\- Z całym szacunkiem, koleś, ale chodzisz do pieprzonej szkoły muzycznej, pójdą tam dziesiątki takich, jak ty - zaśmiał się Ashton, klepiąc Caluma po plecach. Nie chciał niszczyć jego marzeń, ale myślał trzeźwo i wolał uświadomić Cala o możliwych trudnościach._ _ _ _

____\- Jeszcze ci pokażę._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Kilka dni później Calum zaciągnął przyjaciela na casting, który odbył się w auli jego szkoły. Był tam odpowiedni sprzęt, nagłośnienie i akustyka, więc wynik jury zależał tylko i wyłącznie od talentu (albo jego braku). Przyszło więcej osób niż Hood się spodziewał, jednak kojarzył wielu ze szkoły i wiedział, że nie są dla niego zagrożeniem._ _ _ _

____Inaczej ma się sprawa z jednym, konkretnym osobnikiem, a mianowicie Michaelem z rok starszej klasy. Chłopak niezwykle utalentowany, ale też zapatrzony w siebie i często nieuprzejmy. Obrażał innych bez względu na ich poziom, uważając, że jest ponad nimi. Calum kojarzył go z widzenia, głosu i opowieści, które stricte nawiązywało do jego zdolności._ _ _ _

____Calum nie zrażał się, chciał spróbować swoich sił i niecierpliwie oczekiwał swojej kolejki. Uważnie obserwował innych i przysłuchiwał się ich występom, przebierając z nogi na nogę. Kiedy wszedł chłopak przed nim, wytarł dłonie o spodnie i obrócił się do Ashtona._ _ _ _

____\- A jeśli mi nie wyjdzie? Dobrze wiesz-_ _ _ _

____\- Wiem, ale wiem też, że ci się uda - zapewnił Ash, trzymając Cala za ramiona. Spojrzał za niego, a jego uśmiech zmalał. - Idzie twój największy rywal._ _ _ _

____\- Z drogi ludzie, gwiazda idzie! - zawołał starszy, przepychając się między ludźmi. - Możecie już iść do domu, wygrana jest już w mojej kieszeni._ _ _ _

____Ash wymienił się z Calumem spojrzeniami i popchnął go w stronę sceny, z której zszedł jego poprzednik. Hood był zdenerwowany, ale i podekscytowany, stając na wyznaczonym miejscu i chwytając mikrofon w rękę. Spokojne dźwięki „for him.” wypełniły pomieszczenie, a wkrótce dodał wokal, trafiając w tonację jak zawodowiec._ _ _ _

____\- Naprawdę musiałeś wcisnąć tutaj tego geja? - spytał Michael jak tylko młodszy wpadł w ramiona Asha, po czym wywrócił oczami. - Whatever, idę was wszystkich pobić na łopatki._ _ _ _

____Występ Mike’a nie był zły. Zmienił klimat na rock, wykonując utwór „American idiot” od Green Day. Zszedł ze sceny z uśmiechem, uderzając stojących mu na drodze nastolatków barkiem._ _ _ _

____Na wyniki czekano długo. Było mnóstwo chętnych i duża część była naprawdę świetna, więc wybór był ciężki. Ostatecznie jednak mężczyzna zaczął wyczytywać nazwiska, a kolejne osoby odbierały identyfikatory i wychodziły z auli, by uczcić pierwszy sukces. Sala pustoszała, zostało kilka wolnych miejsc i Calum coraz bardziej się denerwował; jego jeszcze nie zostało wybrane:_ _ _ _

____\- Ostatnim wybranym jest... Calum Hood!_ _ _ _

____Mulat krzyknął, skacząc wokół uśmiechniętego Irwina, kiedy nagle usłyszeli krzyk._ _ _ _

____\- Że niby jakiś gej się dostanie a ja nie?! Czy ty wiesz, kim ja jestem?!_ _ _ _

____\- Wiem, i właśnie dlatego się nie dostałeś - odbił piłeczkę mężczyzna, patrząc na Clifforda spod uniesionych brwi. - Nie potrzebujemy homofobicznych egoistów._ _ _ _

____Gdyby to była kreskówka, szczęka Michaela znalazłaby się na podłodze. Spojrzał na przedstawiciela i przeklął pod nosem, przepychając się do wyjścia. Calum to zignorował, dostał się i to było najważniejsze._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Próby były czymś, co Calum uwielbiał najbardziej. Dostawał dziesiątki rad od specjalistów, poznawał możliwości swoje głosu i doszkalał swoje umiejętności, bez problemu wypunktowując przeciwników jak za muśnięciem palca. Każdy występ był inny, specjalny i zostawiał jury i widzów wzruszonych, a czasem nawet otrzymywał owacje na stojąco._ _ _ _

____Zbliżał się półfinał, co samo w sobie było dla nastolatka sukcesem. Robił to, co kocha, uczył się i spełniał marzenia. Czy nie może być piękniej?_ _ _ _

____Wybrana na półfinał piosenka wymagała od niego więcej skupienia i manipulacji głosem. Wiedział, że najlepszy efekt uzyskałby głosem zachrypniętym, ale aktualnie był on idealnie gładki. Wierzył jednak, że w odmiennej wersji również się sprawdzi._ _ _ _

____\- Chrypa zapewni ci wygraną - rzucił głos, a gdy Calum odwrócił się, zobaczył Clifforda. Musiał minąć się z jego trenerem, skoro bez problemu się tu dostał._ _ _ _

____\- Co tutaj robisz?_ _ _ _

____\- Przyszedłem ci pomóc._ _ _ _

____Uniesione brwi Caluma utwierdziły Michaela w przekonaniu, że ten mu nie wierzy. Zaśmiał się lekko i podszedł, każąc zaśpiewać konkretny fragment. Głos Caluma, choć piękny, miał niewielką, aczkolwiek istotną lukę._ _ _ _

____\- Mam pewien sposób na krótką chrypę, ale musiałbyś mi zaufać - powiedział powoli, na co Calum wybuchnął śmiechem, choć wcale nie był rozbawiony. - Mówię serio. Mogę ci pokazać._ _ _ _

____Jak to się mówi, _ciekawość to pierwszy stopień to piekła, _ale Calum i tak skinął i pozwolił Michaelowi przedstawić swój plan. Tym samym nie spodziewał się, że starszy bez pardonu go pocałuje, dociskając do lustrzanej ściany.___ _ _ _

______\- Co ty-_ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Zaufaj mi._ _ _ _ _ _

______Z wahaniem, Calum pozwolił się całować, z czasem zauważając, że sam zaczyna czerpać z tego przyjemność. Postanowił współpracować i oddał pieszczotę, pozwalając dłoniom Mike’a błądzić po jego ciele. Sam trzymał swoje na jego karku, zakręcając pasma włosów na palec i pociągając za nie._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Na kolana - warknął Michael i popchnął mulata, który już rozumiał zamysł Clifforda. Postanowił jednak przyłączyć się do planu i chwycił za pasek jego spodni, które zaraz opadły do kostek. - Dokładnie tak._ _ _ _ _ _

______Uśmiech wstąpił na usta Hooda, kiedy ten ścisnął przyrodzenie starszego przez materiał bokserek, których zaraz się pozbył. Nie tracił czasu, poruszył dłonią po całej długości i tak samo złożył kilka pocałunków zanim wsunął jej część do ust. Zassał lekko, przejeżdżając językiem po szczelinie i wziął więcej, a to, czego nie zmieścił, masował dłonią._ _ _ _ _ _

______Palce Michaela wplątały się w ciemne włosy i pociągnęły za końcówki, by nagle zmusić Caluma do przekroczenia pewnej granicy i robienia głębokiego gardła. Jakie było zdziwienie Michaela, kiedy Calum bez problemu się rozluźnił i pozwolił mu pieprzyć swoje usta. Trzymał dłonie na bladych udach i wciskał w nie paznokcie, kiedy główka penisa Mike’a dotykała tyłu jego gardła._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mieszanka śliny i preejakulatu spływała po brodzie Caluma, ale żaden się tym nie przejmował, gdy Michael poruszał się coraz szybciej i bez ostrzeżenia doszedł w jego ustach. Zaskoczył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Hood przełknął i zebrał ciecz z brody, oblizując palec. Jęk opuścił jego usta i chwycił Caluma za koszulkę, ponownie przyciskając go do ściany. Tym razem to jego spodnie przestały opiewać nogi, podobnie jak bokserki. Michael przystawił mu do ust trzy palce i kiedy ten je zassał, zaskomlał coś niewyraźnie._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Dość - rzucił Mike i obrócił młodszym, który teraz widział ich obu w odbiciu. Obserwował, jak Michael nachyla się i wciska w niego pierwszy palec. Uczucie było nieprzyjemne, ale też nie nieznane, więc łatwo się przyzwyczaił i prosił o kolejny._ _ _ _ _ _

______Trzy palce później byli bałaganem dźwięków pornograficznych. Michael nie mógł się powstrzymać na widok przed nim, a Calum na uczucie w tyłku. Czekał, aż starszy zamieni palce na przyrodzenie i kiedy to się stało, załkał głośno. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i schował głowę między uniesionymi ramionami._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Tak, tam! - krzyknął nagle, gdy główka Michaela musnęła jego prostatę, a jego samego kolana lekko się zgięły. Starszy podtrzymał go, wychodząc z niego i obracając zanim ponownie się w niego wbił._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kąt, pod jakim w niego wchodził, przyprawiał obu o zawroty głowy. Michael pchał szybko i nierówno, a Calum zaciskał piąstki na jego szerokich barkach. Zaciskał się także na jego penisie, pomagając mu osiągnąć orgazm, który poprzedził ten jego. Doszedł na swoją koszulkę i westchnął, gdy Michael nagle z niego wyszedł._ _ _ _ _ _

______Powoli ubrali się nawzajem, Calum całkiem ignorował wyciekającą z jego tyłka spermę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie lubił tego uczucia, ale też nie było ono jego ulubionym. Przypominało jednak o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło i to było okej._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Zaśpiewaj teraz - zachęcił Michael, kiedy już ogarnęli się w miarę możliwości. Mulat odchrząknął i wykonał polecenie, a na dźwięk swojego własnego głosu przeszły go ciarki. Teraz zdecydowanie wygra._ _ _ _ _ _

______I co z tego, że _ciekawość zabiła kota, jeśli satysfakcja go wróciła? _____ _ _ _ _


	13. shush | milashton

\- Co oglądamy dzisiaj?

\- Cokolwiek wybierzesz będzie cudowne, kochanie.

\- Halo, ja też tu jestem i jak widzicie, nie mam nikogo, kto mnie nazwie kochaniem, więc weźcie mnie oszczędzajcie - wtrącił Michael, wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę. Było prawdą, że nie miał partnera, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zresztą, jego wymagania seksualne przerastały każdego dotychczasowego partnera i wątpił, by którykolwiek im sprostał.

\- Dobra, dobra, Mikul, możesz za to wybrać film - zachichotał Ash, chłopak Luke'a. Luke i Michael byli przyjaciółmi od lat i kiedy wybrali ten sam uniwersytet, postanowili razem zamieszkać. Mieli w zwyczaju, że co piątek robili sobie maraton filmowy, a kiedy Lu związał się z Ashem, ten do nich dołączył.

Mimo wieloletniej przyjaźni Michael miał jeden sekret, który skrywał przed wszystkimi. Był prawie pewien, że uzależnił się od masturbacji i seksu. Nie wiedział czy po prostu ma takie tymczasowe ciśnienie, czy to już coś poważnego, ale bardzo często nie było chwili, by się nie podniecał.

\- Sausage party - poinformował w końcu, mając nadzieję, że reszta nie wie, o czym film jest. A jest w dużej części o tym, co Michael uwielbia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to coś ciekawego - wtrącił Ash, przyglądając się młodszemu.

\- Oj, żebyś wiedział.

*

Dwie godziny później chłopcy mieli wszystko przygotowane i czekali, aż film się załaduje. Mieli popcorn, napoje i, co dotyczy tylko Michaela, niespodziankę w tyłku. Chłopak nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać jakichś dwóch godzin bez choć odrobiny przyjemności, więc zaaplikował sobie swoje ulubione wibrujące jajeczko, które bardziej przypominało dużego balona, ale to szczegół.

Trójka zasiadła na kanapie, Ashton pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół. Zaczęli oglądać, starając się skupić na filmie, ale Michael miał trudny czas. Słysząc zboczone i dwuznaczne teksty w filmie i, przede wszystkim, widząc na boku chodzącego boga (seksu), ledwo powstrzymywał jęki.

Trzymając w ręce pod kocykiem mały pilocik, Mike kontrolował wibracje. Uwielbiał drażnić się sam ze sobą, dlatego skakał poziomami. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, znał możliwości zabawki na wylot... no, tak przynajmniej myślał, dopóki przypadkiem nie wcisnął nieznanego guzika na boku, a wibracje jajeczka przekroczyły dotychczasową granicę. Nie potrafił dłużej wytrzymać, myślał, że poprawienie pozycji siedzenia mu pomoże, ale to tylko docisnęło zabawkę do jego prostaty, na co doszedł.

Ledwo powstrzymane jęki wydawały się być stłumione przez głosy w filmie, ale tylko wydawały. Głowa Ashtona była teraz skierowana na Michaela, który palił się z nadmiaru przyjemności. Clifford wyłączył wibracje i chciał na sekundkę wyskoczyć do łazienki, by pozbyć się teraz uciążliwej zabawki, ale Irwin powstrzymał go.

Bez pytań, Ashton odwrócił głowę do ekranu, ale jego druga dłoń na ślepo złapała za pilocik, zabierając go zdezorientowanemu Michaelowi. Kiedy ten zauważył złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy najstarszego wiedział już, co się święci. Wciąż pod kocem, Ashton chwycił urządzenie w drugą dłoń i tą pierwsza wsunął pod spodnie Mike'a. Miał jednak utrudniony dostęp do jego tyłka, więc popchnął go tak, by opieram się o jego ramię. Luke tylko spojrzał na nich na moment, ignorując to wszystko. Był przekonany, że jego chłopak jest mu wierny.

Ashton tymczasem bez pardonu chwycił za podstawę zabawki w tyłku Mike'a, poruszając nią. Włączył na nowo wibracje i kiedy młodszy najmniej się tego spodziewał, wepchnął w niego jeden palec. Michael był czerwony na twarzy i dziękował bogu za zgaszone światło.

Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Ashtona, który coraz bardziej drażnił się z Cliffordem i dodał drugi palec. Zaczął czuć opór, chłopak musiał bardziej się rozciągnąć, ale Ashton nie czekał. Wiedział, że Michael przyjmie cokolwiek ten mu zaoferuje, a był to teraz trzeci palec. Wtedy go olśniło.

Wyłączył wibracje i gwałtownie wyciągnął z Mike'a jajko, wypychając go czterema palcami na raz. Odczekał moment, by ten nie jęknął od razu i wsunął w niego ostatni palec, pieprząc go całą dłonią. Nagle cała trójka usłyszała wibracje, ale nie była to zabawka Mike'a, a telefon Luke'a.

\- Cholera, muszę odebrać. Nie przerywajcie - poinformował blondyn i wyszedł do kuchni, odbierając po drodze połączenie.

\- Nieładnie to tak, nie uważasz? - warknął Ashton jak tylko Luke zniknął za rogiem i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Dam ci nauczkę, którą zapamiętasz na długo.

Ashton miał plan, który krążył po jego głowie od dłuższego czasu, a teraz, dokładnie znając możliwości Michaela, chciał wcielić go w życie. Wyciągnął dłoń z młodszego i wręcz wybiegł do sypialni Luke'a, z której wrócił z lśniącym, srebrnym wibratorem. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i przeciągnął Michaela na kolana, ściągając jego spodnie i bieliznę do kostek.

\- Bądź cicho, kiedy będę cię pieprzył - niski głos Asha tylko nakręcał Michaela, który chętnie opadł na jego penisa. Przez moment zastanawiał się, po co ten przyniósł kolejną zabawkę, ale zignorował to, napawając się przyjemnym uczuciem wypełnienia.

Minęła dosłownie chwila, a przy ustach Michaela znalazł się plastikowy obiekt. Ten bez snów wziął go do ust i zassał, nie mając problemu z głębokim gardłem mimo rozmiaru przedmiotu. Nawilżył go śliną i równocześnie podskakiwał na penisie Ashtona, uwielbiając to uczucie. Wkrótce jego usta znów były puste, w przeciwieństwie do jego tyłka, do którego teraz wpychany był także duży wibrator. Chłopak zaskomlał głośno, czując całą długość w sobie, ale Ashton nie mógł pozwolić na jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Chwycił więc jeszcze wyłączone jajko Mike'a i włożył mu je do buzi, ustawiając na początek niskie obroty.

Michael jeszcze nigdy nie był tak pełny, ale zapamiętał jedno: częściej zapraszać Ashtona. Powinien też pomyśleć o zakupie nowych, większych zabawek, bo wątpił, by cokolwiek innego go teraz zaspokoiło, kiedy ma w sobie właśnie dwa ogromne penisy.

Zza drzwi było słychać powoli kończącą się rozmowę. Ashton przyspieszył i włączył dodatkowo wibracje W zabawce W tyłku Mike'a, praktycznie od razu doprowadzając obu na szczyt. Pchnął kilka ostatnich razy i wysunął się, jednak zatrzymał w Michaelu wibrator.

\- Zachowaj go, Luke go jeszcze nie widział. Kupię mu nowy - wzruszył ramionami, zrzucając chłopaka bez ostrożności na kanapę obok i podciągnął mu spodnie na tyłek, także poprawiając swoje.

Michael ledwo zdążył zakryć się kocem, a Luke wrócił do salonu, opadając koło swojego wiernego chłopaka.

\- Coś mnie ominęło?

_Bardzo dużo, ale to nieistotne, _pomyślała pozostała dwójka, dzieląc się wymownym uśmieszkiem między sobą. Wiedzieli już, że zostanie to ich rzeczą podczas maratonów filmowych.__


	14. join us | cashmilu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do shush!

Mimo wybryku Michaela i Ashtona nic między nimi się nie zmieniło, wręcz się zaprzyjaźnili. Luke... cóż, Luke był zadowolony, że jego przyjaciel dogaduje się z jego chłopakiem. Mogli dzięki temu spędzać jeszcze więcej czasu razem, a i ich grupa się powiększyła - Michael pewnego dnia przyprowadził Caluma, młodszego od siebie o rok chłopaka. Oficjalnie poznali się na plaży przy barze, choć nieco się to różniło od prawdy. W rzeczywistości umówili się przez aplikację na seks, a kiedy okazało się, że ich potrzeby są na podobnym poziomie, zostali fuckbuddies.

Piątek oznaczał kolejny maraton filmowy, ale Michael nawet nie udawał, że jest zainteresowany jakąś nudną komedią. Po całym dniu w pracy, a tym samym z dala od Caluma i zabawek, Michael pragnął dotyku. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy wsunął dłoń w bokserki Caluma, co nie było widoczne dzięki kocu na ich ciałach. Luke był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem filmu, a Ash obserwowaniem Luke’a, chociaż gdy najstarszy usłyszał stłumiony jęk Hooda, postanowił nieco urozmaicić wieczór.

Zaczął powoli, składając mokre pocałunki na szyi partnera. Sunął w górę do jego ust, już po chwili całując się z nim namiętnie. Kiedy Michael to zobaczył, zignorował jakiekolwiek moralne zasady i usiadł na udach Caluma, już widocznie masując jego krocze i całując go tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Już nikt nie zwracał uwagi na film w tle, był on jedynie jako dźwięk, zagłuszany jękami, westchnieniami i skomleniami.

– Cholera, potrzebuję - zaskomlał Mike i zrzucił z siebie spodnie, siadając obok Caluma, który chętnie usadowił się między nogami starszego i nawet się nie zawahał zanim wziął jego długość do ust. Przejeżdżał językiem po wystających żyłach, przygryzał zębami i przełykał wokół. Byli w swoim ulubionym świecie, ignorując wszystko wokół i nawet to, że Luke miał już w sobie dwa palce.

Pierwszy orgazm uderzył Michaela mocno i znienacka, jedynie uniósł biodra i doszedł w buzi Caluma, który zadowolony przełknął i podniósł się, by zaczął go ujeżdżać, ale Mike miał inny plan. Obrócił nimi, przez co klęczał na podłodze, a mulat leżał na kanapie na brzuchu. Bez problemu przyjął Clifforda na sucho, tylko trochę przeklinając pod nosem i patrząc na blondynów obok ze łzami w oczach.

Kiedy Michael i Calum gonili swoje orgazmy, Ashton powoli wchodził w Luke’a. Młodszy patrzył na pozostałą dwójkę, chciał pieprzyć się równie mocno, więc docisnął swoje biodra do Asha, skomląc przy tym coś niezrozumiałego. Najstarszy zrozumiał jednak bez słów i od razu zaczął się poruszać, wbijając się w Luke’a na tyle mocno, by ten cały poruszał się do przodu i tyłu.

Przez chwilę słychać było głównie uderzanie skóry o skórę i pojedyncze westchnienia, ponieważ Michael pewnie chwycił twarz Luke’a w dłoń i pocałował go, co było raczej niechlujne i zostawiło trochę śliny w okolicach ust, ale żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, Michael wydawał się być na granicy, gdy docisnął swoje ciało do Caluma i szczytował po raz drugi, co doprowadziło Caluma do pierwszego orgazmu.

Blondyni obok także gonili swoje spełnienia, a o ich osiągnięciu poinformowało ich głośne przekleństwo z ust obu. Przez chwilę cała czwórka leżała w ciszy, Ashton z Luke’iem u boku, Calum wciąż na brzuchu na brudnej od spermy kanapie i Michael na podłodze z głową na pośladkach Hooda. I to ten ostatni najszybciej zregenerował siły i zaczął poruszać dłonią po już twardym penisie. Jeśli ktokolwiek myślał, że dwa orgazmy mu wystarczą, był co najmniej w błędzie.

Ashton wydawał się coś szeptać Luke’owi, przez co jego policzki nabierały czerwonego odcienia, a oczy ślady pożądania. Obaj obserwowali Michaela i wiedzieli, co chcą zrobić. Szczególnie Luke, który chciał dać mu nauczkę za ten pierwszy raz z Ashtonem. Oczywiście, że się domyślił. Rozpalone poliki, spierzchnięte usta, roztrzepane włosy. Ich wygląd wręcz krzyczał: orgazm!

– Naprawdę myślisz, że umknęłaby mi zdrada Ashtona? - ton jego głosu wcale nie wskazywał na zły, a raczej... zawiedziony. - Gdybyście mnie chociaż zaprosili... może bym wam wybaczył.

Słowa Luke’a brzmiały dziwnie w głowie Michaela, który z lekkim strachem patrzył, jak najmłodszy klęka przed nim. Przełknął nerwowo i uważnie obserwował, jak jego pełne usta rozchylają się, wkrótce otaczając jego pulsującego penisa. Ciche przekleństwo wymsknęło się przez jego drżące wargi, kiedy próbował już teraz nie unieść bioder i nie zacząć pieprzyć gardła Luke’a. Czuł jednak na sobie intensywny wzrok Ashtona i wiedział, że lekko zaborczy chłopak będzie go pilnował.

Calum obserwował to wszystko spod półprzymkniętych powiek, czując, jak powoli sam robi się twardy. Bardzo łatwo u niego było o wzwód, który Ashton szybko wyłapał i spuścił pozostałą dwójkę z oczu, by opleść długimi palcami penisa Caluma.

Ten wieczór miał być nauczką dla Mike’a i Asha. Nie, nie za dokonanie zdrady, a stworzenie z niej prywatnej sprawy. Ukrywali się przed Hemmingsem i Calumem, więc kiedy ci dwaj dostali dosadny dowód w postaci malinek, których nie oni zrobili swoim partnerom, stworzyli plan idealny.

Luke wymienił się spojrzeniem z Calumem i podniósł się, wycierając usta z odrobiny śliny, po czym kazał Michaelowi położyć się na łóżku. Pozostała dwójka przesunęła się tak, by Clifford zmieścił się leżąc na brzuchu i zanim starsi zrozumieli, Luke wcisnął w niego dwa palce. Na sucho, bez ostrzeżenia i ani chwili na przyzwyczajenie, zaczął nimi poruszać. Ból przy tym dostarczany wydawał się od razu trafiać do penisa Michaela, który wręcz płakał z przyjemności i nawet nie myślał wiele, gdy krzyknął „pieprz mnie”.

Podczas gdy Luke nawet się nie zatrzymując spełnił jego prośbę, Calum na moment zniknął. Wrócił z trzema całkiem istotnymi rzeczami - dwoma pierścieniami i jednym wibratorem. Uśmiechnął się do Hemmingsa, który jako jedyny zauważył przedmioty, po czym założył pierścienie starszym. Chociaż z ich oczu leciały błyskawice, Luke i Cal bawili się wyśmienicie, sprawiając im zarówno ból, jak i przyjemność.

Pospiesznie nawilżony wibrator wkrótce znalazł się w Ashtonie w zaledwie połowie, gdy najstarszy prawie krzyczał, by przestać. Calum scałowywał pojedyncze łzy z jego polików i poruszał zabawką, szukając dla niej miejsca i kiedy Ash skinął, wsunął jej resztę. W rzeczywistości to był pierwszy raz, gdy Ashton miał cokolwiek w tyłku i wcale a wcale mu się to nie podobało. Jedynie penis nie odzwierciedlał jego zachowania, mieniąc się odcieniami czerwieni i fioletu.

– Pokaż, jak pieprzyłeś mojego Michaela, kiedy Luke nie patrzył - zachęcił Calum i popchnął Ashtona w stronę dwójki, która już prawie była na szczycie. To znaczy, Luke był, Michael płacząc od ciśnienia na penisie. Ashton zawahał się lekko zanim nimi obrócił, przez co Mike leżał na Hemmingsie i patrzył na Ashtona przed sobą. Widząc stan, w jakim był Clifford, przeklął pod nosem i poruszył dłonią na penisie zanim zaczął w niego wchodzić. I, cholera, uczucie dwóch prawdziwych penisów w tyłku było czymś nieziemskim w oczach Michaela. Wił się zadowolony, chcąc, aby trafili w jego prostatę, chociaż to nie warunkowało orgazmu.

Będąc chwilowo odsuniętym, Calum uklęknął z nogami po obu stronach głowy Mike’a i Luke’a, wsuwając penisa do ust tego pierwszego. Od razu poruszał biodrami na tyle głęboko, by dotykać tyłu jego gardła, minimalnie go krztusząc. Również usta Caluma zajęły się ssaniem malinek na szyi Irwina, który drżał z przyjemnej ciasnoty na penisie i wypełnienia w tyłku.

Orgazmy Luke’a i Caluma przyszły szybko, ku uciesze pozostałej dwójki, która z powodu pierścieni zaczynała odczuwać ból. Ale to nie był koniec, kiedy Luke opadł zmęczony na fotel obok, Calum już uśmiechał się znacząco. Potrzebował jeszcze ukarać Ashtona, dlatego najpierw walczył wibracje zabawki na maksimum, poruszając nią w poszukiwaniu tego najważniejszego punktu, o którego znalezieniu dowiedział się po płaczliwym jęku.

W tej chwili Michael nienawidził się za tak buzujące hormony. Wciąż był twardy jak skała, tak bardzo oczekiwał trzeciego orgazmu, który wydawał się tak odległy. Jakikolwiek dotyk sprawiał, że był nadwrażliwy, ale Calum miał inny plan niż pozwolić im dojść, wyciągając z tyłka Asha wibrator. Podczas gdy Luke zmusił Mike’a do wspólnego prysznica, w którym być może użył na nim wciąż włączonego wibratora, by wysłać go na granicę wytrzymałości, Calum powoli wbijał się w najstarszego. W przeciwieństwie do Michaela był delikatny, wiedział, że to jego pierwszy raz i, mimo że to wciąż była kara, nie chciał go skrzywdzić.

Hood poruszał się powoli, dotykając ustami rozgrzanej skóry Ashtona, który trzymał mocno zaciśnięte palce na jego plecach. Równocześnie kochał każdą chwilę, z czasem nawet wypychając biodra, by zyskać więcej przyjemności. Miał przy tym zamknięte oczy, w obawie, że na sam widok straci nad sobą panowanie. I miał rację, kiedy Calum nagle mocno docisnął do niego biodra i doszedł, uchylił powieki i ani trochę się nie kontrolując, ściągnął pierścień i prawie od razu szczytował najpewniej najmocniej w swoim życiu.

Podczas gdy Luke wrócił z Michaelem w ramionach, Ashton łapał dech pod delikatnym dotykiem Cala. Najstarszy zauważył, że i Michael nie miał już dzieła diabła na sobie, będąc widocznie wyczerpanym. Ostatecznie, po wspólnych prysznicach i w ciepłym łóżku, kiedy Mike i Ash prawie spali, a Luke i Cal masowali ich plecy, uśmiechy błądziły na twarzach całej czwórki.

– Następnym razem bez dwóch zdań was zaproszę - szepnął Mike, a wizja powtórzenia wieczoru nakręciła ich wszystkich.


	15. one plus one equals three | malum

Matematyka jest słabym punktem chyba większości nastolatków. Niektórym już najprostsze zadania sprawiają kłopoty, a inni po prostu postawili sobie za wysoko poprzeczkę i teraz panikują, że nie potrafią wszystkich funkcji trygonometrycznych, a logarytmy wywołują u nich tylko płacz. Są też uczniowie, dla których matematyka w ogóle nie ma sensu i nie przyda się im w życiu, więc po co się uczyć?

Podobnego zdania był Calum, który znał podstawy tego przedmiotu, które wykorzystuje się na co dzień, a resztę po prostu zignorowal. A przynajmniej było tak dopóki nie zmienili im nauczycielki na najbardziej przystojnego nauczyciela kiedykolwiek i Calum uznał, że mógłby już na początku przysiąść do nauki. Nawet jeśli nic nie zrozumie to spędzi trochę czasu z Cliffordem, który szybko został jego crushem.

Na początku Calum starał się być przygotowany na zajęcia, odrabiał prace domowe i uczył się na klasówki, ale kiedy to nie przynosiło efektów, musiał poszukać pomocy Idealnym celem stał się właśnie Clifford, który dla każdej klasy organizował zajęcia dodatkowe wyrównawcze, by nadrobić tematy w przypadku nieobecności, wyjaśnić ponownie tym mniej kumatym albo po prostu zrobić kilka trudniejszych ćwiczeń.

Kiedy Calum pierwszy raz został na tych właśnie zajęciach, upewnił się, czemu zauroczył się tym mężczyzna. Clifford miał do każdego ucznia indywidualne podejście, był spokojny i czuły wspierający. Anioł, nie człowiek. Oczy Hooda lśniły kiedy obserwował zmieniającą się mimikę starszego, mięśnie napinające się przy pisaniu czegoś na tablicy czy nawet nogi, swobodnie prowadzące go między ławkami. W końcu nauczyciel skupił swoją uwagę na mulacie i choć nie był to ten rodzaj uwagi, jakiej oczekiwał szesnastolatek, nie narzekał i postanowił skorzystać.

\- Równania? Naprawdę, Calum? - spytał ze śmiechem blondyn, ale widząc poważną minę ucznia, szybko się poprawił. - Um, okej, więc… potraﬁsz z tego cokolwiek czy od zera?

Calum pokrótce wyjaśnił swój problem z tym tematem i zaraz otrzymał kilka przykładowych równań, które były tak cholernie banalne, że zrobiłby je z zamkniętymi oczami. Tak naprawdę miał problem tylko z trudniejszymi przykładami, ale chciał spędzić więcej czasu ze swoim crushem i uznał, że udawanie nogi z matmy będzie dobrym pomysłem.

Z udawaną trudnością rozwiązał pierwsze działanie, uśmiechając się, kiedy Clifford entuzjastycznie poinformował go o sukcesie. Calum był w niebie słysząc tak przyjemny głos nauczyciela, że z czasem robił postępy tak duże, że gdyby nie wrodzona dobroć Clifforda i niepodejrzliwość o podstęp, domyśliłby się, że chłopak udaje. Widząc starszego w ten sposób Calum zaczął się zastanawiać, jak zachowywałby się w łóżku, czy byłoby waniliowo czy właśnie kompletnie odwrotnie?

\- Calum? To już ostatnie, dalej, dasz radę - zachęcił Clifford, kiedy mulat niepewnie pisał na kartce kolejne cyferki. Otrzymał wynik, ale nauczyciel postanowił rozszerzyć nieco temat i kazał mu rozpisać uzasadnienie poprzez podstawienie wyniku pod niewiadomymi.

\- Psorze, coś nie wyszło - powiedział smutno Cal, pokazując na otrzymane działanie 1 + 1 = 3.

\- Co ty mówisz, Calum, jest dobrze, ale to nie W tym przedmiocie - rzucił niby niewinnie Clifford, a kiedy Calum zrozumiał podtekst, zarumienił się mocno i schował twarz. Na szczęście mężczyzna nie zauważył speszenia mulata i wyjaśnił mu, gdzie popełnił błąd. Na koniec Calum dostał jeszcze kilka trudniejszych działań, z którymi naprawdę miał już problem i kiedy któryś raz z rzędu mu nie wyszło, opadł na ławkę zrezygnowany, skomląc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Inni uczniowie już załapali temat i nadrobili braki, ale Calum wciąż nie radził sobie najlepiej. Chciał już wyjść, ale nie chciał opuszczać Clifforda, w końcu zostali sami.

\- Nie ma co się męczyć, Cal, za tydzień spróbujemy jeszcze raz - zaproponował z uśmiechem Clifford, zbierając swoje rzeczy, jako że godzina zajęć już się kończyła i prędzej czy później będzie musiał wyprosić Hooda z sali.

\- Ale mamy sprawdzian w tym tygodniu i nie ma szans, żebym to zdał - załkał Calum, może przesadził, ale naprawdę chciał zdobyć dobrą ocenę, a w ten sposób nie widzi dla siebie szans.

\- Jedyne, jak mogę ci jeszcze pomóc, to zaproponować korki. Co ty na to? - głowa Caluma nagle się podniosła, ale przez chwilę udawał zamyślenie, ostatecznie zgadzając się. - Jeśli chcesz, możemy teraz pojechać do mnie i trochę poćwiczyć?

Już bez namysłu Calum przyjął propozycję, pakując książki i zarzucił torbę na ramię, podążając za Cliffordem do wyjścia. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie obczaił jego tyłka w obcisłych spodniach i gdyby nie resztki jego godności, złapałby za niego w mgnieniu oka. Szli w ciszy do samochodu Clifforda, który otworzył mulatowi drzwi od strony pasażera, a zaraz sam usiadł za kółkiem, wyjeżdżając z parkingu i kierując się do siebie. Rozmawiali na tematy luźno połączone ze szkołą i nie tylko, śmiejąc się w głos, dopóki nie wjechali na podjazd niewielkiego domu.

Clifford poprowadził Caluma do środka, zrobił im gorącą herbatę i zaprowadził do pokoju z średniej wielkości łóżkiem, sporym biurkiem i dużym regałem z mnóstwem książek. Mimo przepychu było tam całkiem przyjemnie, na tyle, by Calum bez pytania położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy zmęczony po całym dniu w szkole.

\- Wstawaj, Calum, przyszedłeś się czegoś nauczyć, a nie wylegiwać w moim wyrku - zażartował Clifford, wyciągając jedną z wielu książek, jak się okazało, z zadaniami maturalnymi z matematyki. Przejrzał kilka stron, położył ją na biurku i wyciągnął kilka czystych kartek. - Zrób zadania od trzeciego do szóstego, zostaw to,  
czego nie umiesz, a ja zaraz przyjdę.

Calum przytaknął i usiadł do biurka, powoli rozwiązując zadania. Pierwsze w całości było bardzo proste, drugie wymagało nieco więcej logicznego myślenia, kolejne jednak przerosły mulata, który czekał na starszego z twarzą w dłoniach, zrezygnowany. Nie wierzył, że ma aż takie braki, zazwyczaj był niezłym uczniem. Najwidoczniej się mylił.

Po kilku minutach Clifford wrócił, chowając coś do szuﬂady i zanim Calum o to spytał, ten zaczął sprawdzać jego działania. Uśmiechał się i kiwał głową, co Hood odebrał jako dobry znak, może chociaż podstawy już umie.

\- Całkiem nieźle, ale co z resztą?

\- Nie umiem - wydął wargę Calum, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała w geście rezygnacji, ale Clifford tego nie przyjął. Wziął ołówek i nachylił się nad mulatem niebezpiecznie blisko, rozpisując mu kolejność wykonywania działań w pierwszym przykładzie. Calum wciągał przyjemny zapach perfum starszego, kiedy poczuł, jak jego spodnie stają się ciasne i z przerażeniem zauważył, że jest podniecony. Jakimś cudem udało mu się ukryć erekcję i dokończyć zadania, które w końcu zrozumiał. Zresztą, jak mógłby nie rozumieć z tak przystojnym mężczyzną obok?

\- Brawo, Cal, myślę, że jak będziesz tak robić na  
sprawdzianie, to czeka cię satysfakcjonująca ocena - pochwalił Clifford, rozpinając guzik koszuli, która po kilku godzinach była przepocona i niewygodna, ale Calum nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Skupił się na smukłych palcach nauczyciela pracujących na małym guziku, a później lekko odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej. - To chyba tyle na dzisiaj, hm?

\- T-tak, tak myślę - poprawił się Calum, wstając, ale wtedy pomyślał, że głupio byłoby tak po prostu wyjść. W końcu starszy spędził z nim prawie dwie godziny. Hood zajrzał do portfela, ale nie znalazł tam nic, poza paskiem gumy do żucia, która raczej nie była odpowiednią zapłatą. - Um, psorze? Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy a-

\- Nic nie szkodzi, przyjemność po mojej stronie, nie chcę pieniędzy - wtrącił Clifford, spoglądając na ucznia, ale jego wzrok padł na wybrzuszenie W jego spodniach. - Chyba mamy jeszcze jeden problem do rozwiązania?

Calum zmrużył oczy na pytanie Cliﬁforda, podążając za jego wzrokiem i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jak bardzo się ośmieszył.

\- N-nie trzeba, ja- ja już chyba-

Clifford nie akceptował takiej odpowiedzi i pchnął Caluma na ścianę, przyciskając go lekko swoim ciałem.

\- Nie uważasz, że to byłby idealny sposób na  
odwdzięczenie się za udawanie, że nie widzę, jak sobie radzisz z tymi zadaniami myśląc, że nie widzę? - spytał retorycznie, unosząc jedną brew, przez co Calum prawie upadł, jego wyobraźnia wcale nie pomagała. - Założę się, że marzyłeś o tym od dawna, hm? Zastanawiałeś się, jaki jestem w łóżku? Odpowiedz.

Calum gorączkowo pokiwał głową na tak, patrząc w bok, byle nie patrzeć w zielonkawe tęczówki Clifforda. Starszy jednak nie pozwolił na to i chwycił jego szczękę, sprawiając, by ten nie mógł już odwrócić wzroku.

\- Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podoba, bo czuję, jak twój penis drży na każde moje słowo a oddech przyspiesza. Powiedz, czego chcesz, a może ci to dam? - mruknął starszy, wciąż trzymając głowę Caluma, gdy jego usta zaczęły muskać delikatną skórę na szyi Caluma. Nie wiedział jednak, że jest ona aż tak wrażliwa, by mulat wręcz odskaldwał od ciepłego oddechu, wzdychając co jakiś czas. - Taki delikatny.. nie wiem czy się powstrzymam, wiesz? Masz tak piękny tyłek.

By podkreślić swoje słowa, Clifford chwycił za pośladek Caluma, ściskając go mocno, na co chłopak jęknął głośno, ku uciesze starszego. Puścił jego szyję, ale jego wargi wciąż drażniły skórę na całej jej długości, gdy biodra dociskały się do erekcji Caluma. Sam zaczął twardnieć niebezpiecznie szybko i naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać czy uda mu się być delikatnym. Było to utrudnione przez fakt, że Calum ma cudowne ciało, które Clifford chciał bezlitośnie wypieprzyć.

\- Nie przestawaj, proszę - zaskomlał Hood, zyskując śmiech Clifforda.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przeszli na "ty" - warknął Clifford, uderzając udo Caluma płaska dłonią, mocno. - I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co?

Calum wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, ale za bardzo obawiał się reakcji. Parę razy otworzył usta, by powiedzieć jedno słowo, które może zmienić całą sytuację, ale nie wyszło z nich nic poza jękami. Zaraz został popchnięty na łóżko, na którym wylądował na brzuchu. Nie zdążył się podnieść a duża dłoń masowała jego lewy pośladek, gdy druga kilkakrotnie zderzyła się z prawym.

\- Tatusiu! - krzyknął Hood zanim zrozumiał, co właśnie zrobił, chowając twarz w pościeli, ale na darmo. Clifford obrócił go na plecy i zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy, czego młodszy tak bardzo próbował uniknąć.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Kurwa, zrób to.

\- T-tatusiu?

Słowo już mniej pewnie wyszło z jego ust, ale wciąż miało ogromną siłę, bo Clifford jęknął, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, by zagryźć delikatną skórę. Nie pozostał tam jednak długo, wstał, by podejść do szuﬂady i wyciągnął to, co wcześniej tam schował, a były to prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Pospiesznie zrzucił z siebie ubrania, zostając w samych bokserkach, przez które Calum mógł zobaczyć jego erekcję i przez chwilę zawahał się czy będzie w stanie wziąć go całego. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na martwienie się na zapas, bo nauczyciel dosłownie zerwał z niego  
koszulkę i zsunął spodnie wraz z bielizną, pozostawiając go nagiego na środku łóżka.

\- Taki chętny, hm? Mam nadzieję, że jestem tutaj pierwszy - warknął Clifford, gdy jego dłoń zsunęła się między pośladki Caluma i do jego wejścia, kiedy ten kiwnął głową. Oczywiście, że Clifford będzie jego pierwszym. - Słowa albo cię zniszczę, Hood.

Teraz Calum miał dylemat, bo nie chciał denerwować starszego, ale z drugiej strony podniecał go ten widok i chciał zostać zniszczony Chciał nie móc chodzić przez długie dni, mieć siniaki i po prostu dobrze wspominać ten dzień. Chciał bólu i postanowił, że cokolwiek by nie musiał zrobić, otrzyma go, więc nic nie odpowiedział na groźbę Clifforda.

\- Używaj słów, kurwo, albo pożałujesz - powtórzył starszy, kilkakrotnie uderzając jego udo dłonią. Calum był uparty i ani drgnął, a przynajmniej próbował, dopóki Clifford nie wepchnął w niego jednego palca na sucho.

\- Ow, boli, tatusiu - zaskomlał Cal, tym razem zyskując prychnięcie od starszego, który zabrał palec i dodał nieco lubrykantu, ponownie wkładając w niego palec. Pieprzył go powoli, dokuczał mu, specjalnie omijając jego prostatę. Z czasem dodał dwa kolejne palce i więcej nawilżacza, wciąż unikając tego jednego miejsca, gdzie Calum potrzebował go najbardziej. Młodszy chciał więcej i choć było to ryzykowne, wiedział, jak to otrzymać. - Więcej, Michael-

Clifford zastygł w połowie mchu, słysząc swoje imię z ust Hooda, ale przejrzał jego grę. Nie wypełnił jego cichej prośby, zamiast tego dodał czwarty palec, wolną ręką uderzając o udo Hooda, aż powstały czerwone ślady.

\- Nie próbuj tego więcej, Calum - powiedział poważnie Clifford, zastanawiając się, gdzie wziąć młodszego. Uznał więc, że pozna chęci Caluma i jeżeli mu się nie spodoba jego pomysł, zrobi kompletnie inaczej. - jak chciałbyś, żebym cię wypieprzył, mały? Gdzie?

\- Ściana. Mocno, szybko, boleśnie, proszę, tatusiu - odpowiedział Hood, wijąc się pod starszym, który wciąż poruszał w nim czterema palcami. Cliffordowi nawet spodobała się wizja Caluma, więc zabrał dłoń i podniósł go, by znowu pchnąć go na ścianę. Ściągnął swoje bokserki i szybko nawilżył penisa, przejechał po nim kilka razy dłonią i jednym, płynnym ruchem wsunął się w mulata, rozciągając go nawet bardziej niż wcześniej palce. Clifford nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spełnił prośby młodszego, więc od razu zaczął się poruszać, wbijając w jego prostatę. Sam już w czasie zajęć w szkole czuł podniecenie, które z czasem przybrało na sile i był bardziej niż zadowolony z tego wyjścia.

\- Uh, jeszcze raz tam, tatku - zaskomlał Cal i dzięki temu, że użył to jedno słowo, Michael zrobił o co poprosił go Cal, traﬁając idealnie w jego czuły punkt. Kilka pchnięć później Calum opadł z sił, podtrzymywany tylko przez starszego, który bez litości wbijał się po same jądra, jedną dłonią  
pracując na jego przyrodzeniu.

Minuty później Calum nie potraﬁł się już powstrzymać i jak tylko dostał pozwolenie od Michaela, doszedł na swój brzuch z głośnym jękiem. Starszy wykonał kilka ostatnich pchnięć i także szczytował w, jak myślał, prezerwatywie. Ale wtedy zobaczył przerażoną minę Caluma, która mówiła wszystko to, czego obawiał się dwudziestoośmiolatek. Michael wyszedł z młodszego i równie wystraszony zobaczył, że z tyłka mulata wypływa jego sperma.

\- Cholera, Cal, musimy kupi-

\- Nie waż się kończyć tego zdania, Michael, nie zrobię tego - przerwał mu Calum, dobrze rozumiejąc sytuację i to, co starszy chce powiedzieć. - Po prostu... wyjdę stąd i z twojego życia i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

Z tymi słowami Calum szybko się ubrał, zabrał rzeczy i wyszedł niby niewzruszony choć i tak poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy Michael nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać. Najwidoczniej zostanie samotnym ojcem, zmieni szkołę albo w ogóle miasto czy kraj i jakoś będzie sobie żył. Ale to zobaczy za kilka miesięcy póki co musi dotrzeć do domu z nieznanej części miasta z bardzo obolałym tyłkiem, łzami w oczach i najgorszymi myślami w głowie.


	16. shall we start again? | malum

Następnego dnia Calum nie przyszedł do szkoły. I następnego, i następnego... Ominął go nawet sprawdzian z matematyki, na który tak bardzo się przygotowywał. Wrócił dopiero po weekendzie i choć mało kto zauważył jego nieobecność, jednym z niewielu był niejaki Clifford. Starszy próbował skontaktować się z Hoodem, chciał z nim porozmawiać na korytarzu, ale ten ciągle uciekał, a na jego lekcjach nawet się nie zjawiał.

Tak minęły dwa długie miesiące. Calum unikał matmy jak ognia, ale i z innych przedmiotów się opuścił. Groziły mu bardzo nieciekawe oceny ale był ostatnią osobą, by o to dbać. Nie interesowało go czy skończy szkołę, czy w ogóle zda ten rok albo czy go wyrzucą. Szczerze mówiąc nie myślał nawet, co by wtedy zrobił.

Oczywiście jego, jak i Michaela, obawy się spełniły był w ciąży. Ale dobrze powiedziane, był. Kilka tygodni po pamiętnych korepetycjach udał się do lekarza, który to potwierdził. Tego dnia nie wrócił do domu.

_Calum szedł zatłoczonym miastem z rękoma wokół jego drżącego ciała, modląc się w myślach o szalonego kierowcę, który go potrąci, albo chociaż nożownika, który zadźga go na śmierć. Albo na tyle, by płód opuścił jego ciało. Zderzał się z ludźmi idącymi z naprzeciwka, ciągle patrzył pod nogi, gdy łzy spływały po policzkach Wiedział jednak, dokąd zmierza normalnie nigdy by tam nie poszedł, ale dzisiaj było inaczej. Tuż przed jego celem spotkał się ze starszym kolegą, który już bez problemu mógł kupić to, czego mulat teraz chciał. Przekazał mu pieniądze i niecierpliwie czekał, aż blondyn wyszedł z małym kartonem butelek z bezbarwnym płynem._

_Rozeszli się w ciszy, Calum nie mieszkał daleko. jego rodzice pojechali do rodziny na weekend co oznaczało dwa dni totalnego zniszczenia. Bał się siebie, ale nie potraﬁł zareagować, by powstrzymać nieuniknione. Zakluczył za sobą drzwi, nawet nie patrząc, co jako pierwsze stało się jego oﬁarą. Padło na szklany wazon na szafce, który rozbił się na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków. Dalej lustro, kwiatek, ramki ze zdjęciami, porcelanowe ﬁgurki. Niszczył wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze, nie dbając o straty czy uszkodzenia. Kiedy salon wyglądał już jak pobojowisko, czyli prawie tak jak jego umysł, wyciągnął pierwszą butelkę. Nienawidził tego gorzkiego smaku, ale to idealnie odzwierciedlało jego aktualny stan. Brał duże łyki, czuł mdłości już po pierwszych kilku, ale nie przestał. Mało tego, tak bardzo chciał przestać istnieć, że z najgłębszych zakamarków w kuchni wyciągnął mocne tabletki przeciwbólowe jego ojca popijając je raz po raz. Wmuszał w siebie kolejne mililitry alkoholu, chwiejnym krokiem podchodząc do mebli, by doszczętnieje zniszczyć._

_Nagle stracił równowagę, ale nie podniósł się już. Nie był w stanie. Płakał prawie tak głośno, że gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz się postarał, mógłby go usłyszeć. Pomijając trzask łamanych mebli i szkła które teraz wbiało się w jego drżące ciało_

_Poddał się. ___

__Kilka dni później Calum nie potraﬁł nawet podnieść się z łóżka. Czuł ból, zarówno psychiczny, jak i fizyczny. Głowa, brzuch, ręce, nogi. Wszystko bolało go niemiłosiernie, ale kiedyś musiał wstać i gdy już to zrobił, o mało nie padł z powrotem. W okolicy jego bioder pościel była zaplamiona na czerwono, dopiero wtedy doszła do niego siła bólu, jaki odczuwał w dole brzucha. Szybko zrozumiał, co się stało, nawet nie panikował więcej. Po prostu wstał, by podnieść z podłogi popękany telefon i zadzwonił na numer alarmowy, spokojnie opisując sytuację._ _

__Tak naprawdę wiedział, co powie lekarz, ale chciał to usłyszeć. Tylko tego pragnął. Kilkanaście minut później był już w szpitalu, mnóstwo maszyn wokół jego łóżka i prawie tyle samo lekarzy czy pielęgniarek. Skakali wokół niego jak poparzeni, spisując kolejne dane, kiedy on po prostu patrzył przed siebie, słaby uśmiech na jego twarzy mimo wszystko nie chciał pokazywać, że cieszy się z obrotu spraw._ _

__Pewnie gdyby nie ta sytuacja i potwierdzenie poronienia przez lekarzy Calum nigdy nie wróciłby do szkoły. Ale teraz nie musiał już nic ukrywać, owszem, czuł się jak w najgorszej chorobie, ale wszystko było lepsze niż ciąża. Nie teraz, nie z nim, nie dla Caluma._ _

__Na początku nawet unikał Michaela, ale z czasem uznał, że ten mógłby chcieć wiedzieć, co się stało. Dlatego nagle przyszedł na znienawidzoną matematykę i usiadł w pierwszej ławce, czekając na nauczyciela. Gdyby mógł, nagrałby jego reakcję, by później się z tego śmiać. Wkrótce lekcja zaczęła się i do sali wbiegł spóźniony Clifford. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył obecności mulata, ale gdy jego wzrok padł na tego jednego ucznia, wszystko wydawało się zatrzymać. Wzrok Hooda był jednak zbyt intensywny by Clifford mógł teraz coś zrobić, więc niepewnie rozpoczął zajęcia._ _

__Ale Calum tego tak nie zostawił. Zgłaszał się, pytał, nawet poszedł do tablicy, by sprawdzić nowe umiejętności. Oczywiście przez zaległości nie dał sobie rady i chcąc nie chcąc, Clifford musiał mu to wyjaśnić. Były to zaledwie sekundy, ale dla starszego wydawały się być godzinami. Gdy tylko zajęcia się skończyły, Michael drżącym głosem poprosił, by Calum został w sali na przerwie. Mulat oczywiście wiedział, czego chce Michael, był bardziej niż chętny by wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że przeżył przez niego piekło._ _

__Niedługo zostali w pomieszczeniu sami, ale żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Michael szukał słów; a Calum nie miał powodu, by cokolwiek mówić, w końcu to nie on chciał z nim rozmawiać._ _

__\- T-ty- no wiesz-_ _

__\- Jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem i nie potraﬁsz się wysłowić? - prychnął Całym na nieudolne próby rozpoczęcia rozmowy Michaela. Czuł nad nim pewnego rodzaju przewagę._ _

__\- Calum, jesteś w ciąży?_ _

__Gorzki śmiech wypełnił salę, ale nie było w tym nic zabawnego. Właśnie ta reakcja sprawiła, że powietrze stało się ciężkie, a oddychanie wręcz ﬁzycznie utrudnione._ _

__\- Nie, Michael. Już nie._ _

__Oczy Clifforda były wielkości monet, kiedy próbował zrozumieć, co właśnie powiedział Hood. Miał w głowie tyle pytań, ale nie potraﬁł nic z siebie wydusić, zamiast tego stał i tępo patrzył w młodszego._ _

__\- Tyle ci wystarczy? - Calum założył ręce na piersi, chciał już stąd wyjść i nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć tej twarzy - Okej, chcesz wiedzieć więcej? Proszę. Byłem w jebanej ciąży, potwierdził to nawet lekarz, ale spokojnie. Wystarczyło trochę leków i alko, a problem zniknął. Prawie jak moje zdrowie i życie, ale to nie jest istotne, nie? Na pewno nie dla ciebie._ _

__Michael przełknął nerwowo, ale nie powiedział nic. Poczucie winy i wyrzuty sumienia spadły na niego tak nagle, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać, choć wiedział, że to nie on ma do tego powód. To on uciekł od obowiązków, gdy Calum zmagał się z tak ogromnymi problemami spowodowanymi przez jego głupotę._ _

__\- Wiesz co, Michael? Pierdol się. Naprawdę nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć._ _

__Z tymi słowami Calum wybiegł z sali, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i od razu skierował się do wyjścia z budynku szkoły. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, dokąd pokierują go nogi i choć wciąż tego nienawidził, potrzebował zapomnieć._ _

__*_ _

__Wystarczyły zaledwie dwie godziny, by Hood znowu słaniał się na nogach, ukrywając pod ubraniami kolejne piwo. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem ktokolwiek sprzedał mu alkohol, a tym bardziej nie wezwał policji widząc go w takim stanie. Nie żeby narzekał._ _

__Siedział w parku kolejną godzinę z rzędu. Temperatura spadała prawie tak, jak świadomość Caluma, który coraz słabiej kontaktował, podpierając się o drzewa zanim upadł niedaleko stawu. Skulił się i chciał tak zostać już na zawsze, może nawet umrzeć i zniknąć, ale nie miał tyle szczęścia. Nie leżał tam nawet godziny, a ktoś podniósł jego obolałe ciało i choć bardzo dobrze rozpoznał zapach perfum, nie miał sił się opierać. Nawet nie poczuł, gdy znowu zaczął głośno łkać, zaciskając piąstki na koszulce nauczyciela. Słyszał uspokajające słowa, ale nic do niego nie docierało. Mógłby powiedzieć, że miał atak paniki, gdy oddychanie stawało się prawie niemożliwe, a obraz przed nim rozmazany przez słoną ciecz._ _

__Jego ciało delikatnie opadło na miękką pościel, która pachniała prawie tak, jak Clifford. Chłopak nie otwierał jednak oczu, za bardzo obawiał się reakcji starszego. Spodziewał się, że ten zacznie krzyczeć i będzie zły za stan, do jakiego się doprowadził._ _

__\- Porozmawiaj ze mną, Calum, błagam - wyszeptał Michael, łapiąc dłonie mulata w swoje i delikatnie je pocierając, jakby chciał zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie. Hood spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, jego duże, brązowe oczy nie błyszczały jak dawniej, gdy chłopak przychodził na jego lekcje. Nie miały już w sobie tej ekscytacji na widok starszego, czego Michael nie mógł już znieść. Zniszczył go._ _

__\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Cal? Gdybym tylko wiedział…_ _

__\- Gdybyś wiedział, nic byś z tym nie zrobił. Już na samym początku chciałeś się tego pozbyć - powiedział w końcu mulat, zabierając dłonie z tych Clifforda. - Mówiłem, że zniknę z twojego życia, daj mi jeszcze kilka dni._ _

__\- Nie, Calum, nie pozwolę ci na to, dopóki nie spróbuję tego odpracować, ale pozwól mi na to._ _

__Hood westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zamknął oczy, zmęczony całym dniem. Nie spał już od dawna, chciał chociaż się zdrzemnąć, ale obecność Michaela powstrzymywała go._ _

__\- Idź spać, Cally, a jak się obudzisz, ja wciąż tu będę, jeśli tylko tego chcesz._ _

__Nastolatek kiwnął głową i położył się wygodniej, wkrótce czując na swoich plecach dużą, delikatną dłoń, masującą jego spięte mięśnie. Szybko się rozluźnił, ale sen jak na złość nie przychodził. Wiercił się i zaciskał mocniej oczy, jednak w końcu się poddał i otworzył je, Michaela nie było już obok. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że nie czuje jego dłoni na plecach. Czuł, że tak będzie. Wystarczyło, że zamknął oczy, a Clifford zniknął. Zresztą, czego on się spodziewał?_ _

__Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, szukając wyjścia, gdy w innym pomieszczeniu zauważył palące się pod drzwiami światło. Zaryzykował i otworzył je na tyle, by zerknąć do środka, ale szybko pożałował. Michael opierał się o blat kuchenny, na którym stały dwa kubki z parującym napojem, ale jego ciało dziwnie drżało. Dopiero kiedy Calum usłyszał pociąganie nosem zrozumiał, co się dzieje i mimo wcześniejszych planów, podszedł do starszego._ _

__Gdyby nie cała sytuacja, pewnie przytuliłby się do jego boku, ale teraz jedynie odważył się na położenie dłoni na jego ramieniu._ _

__\- O-oh, Cal, nie śpisz? Zrobiłem nam herbatę - rzucił nerwowo Michael, ukradkiem przecierając mokry policzek, ale nie umknęło to uwadze Cala. Młodszy mógł teraz powiedzieć, że Michael żałuje swoich decyzji i przez sekundę pomyślał, że mógłby mu nawet wybaczyć._ _

__\- Nie udawaj, Michael, widzę to - westchnął Hood,  
ocierając ostatnie łzy z twarzy starszego, ale jego oczy wciąż były puste. Już bez słów wzięli kubki i przeszli do salonu, siadając na końcach kanapy Calum nie pozwolił na brak przerwy między nimi, było na to za wcześnie._ _

__Siedzieli w ciszy, nawet nie spoglądając na siebie. Hood szybko wypił cały napój i odstawił naczynie, kuląc się w sobie i przymknął oczy. Czuł na sobie intensywny wzrok starszego, więc mruknął na znak, że czeka na cokolwiek Michael ma do powiedzenia._ _

__\- Mogę, um, no wiesz... pocałować cię?_ _

__Oczy Caluma skierowały się na drugiego i choć były przepełnione wahaniem, zgodził się przez kiwnięcie głową, ale sam nie wykonał żadnego mchu. Czekał, aż wkrótce ciepłe usta Michaela dotknęły jego, co przypomniało mu, dlaczego to on był jego crushem. Dlatego też oddał pocałunek, czując dłoń starszego na policzku, gdy dołączyli do pieszczoty języki._ _

___Ku zaskoczeniu obojga, Calum wspiął się na ciało Clifforda i usiadł na nim okrakiem, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach. Nie dbał już o nic, czuł, że jest to jego ostatnia szansa zanim zerwą kontakt, bo tego się właśnie spodziewał. Domyślał się, że jest tylko na jedną, no, drugą, noc i nie oczekiwał więcej._

__Delikatne palce Cala wsunęły się pod koszulkę Michaela, powoli unosząc ją, by zmusić go do jej ściągnięcia. Mike pozbył się jej i zrobił to samo z tą Caluma, ale nie spieszył się, jakby w obawie, że każdy gwałtowny ruch może wystraszyć młodszego. Ten doceniał delikatność starszego,  
co było przeciwieństwem ich pierwszego razu. Wkrótce Michael powoli zsunął z nóg Caluma spodnie i masował jego przyrodzenie jedną dłonią, drugą zaciskając na jego biodrze. Hood w tym czasie pracował nad spodniami i bielizną Michaela, które zaraz znalazły się na podłodze, a chwilę później dołączyły do nich bokserki Caluma._ _

__Tym razem Michael był dobrze przygotowany, choć zdecydowanie nie planował tej sytuacji. Przyniósł z sypialni prezerwatywę i lubrykant, podając je Calumowi. Wiedział, że młodszy on nich nie zapomni. Położyli się tak, że Calum leżał na plecach pod Michaelem, który nawilżył palce prawej dłoni i wsunął ją pod bokserki mulata, masując jego jądra, by zaraz przejść do jego wejścia i delikatnie wcisnąć w niego pierwszy palec._ _

__Wszystkie ich ruchy były spokojne, nie spieszyli się, mieli przed sobą całą noc. Calum przyjmował następne palce wyjątkowo dobrze, oddychając szybko i wzdychając, gdy przez jego ciało przechodził przyjemny dreszcz. Michael szybko pracował w nim trzema palcami, a gdy otrzymał znak, zamienił je na pokrytego gumką i nawilżaczem penisa._ _

__Wchodził w Caluma powoli, tak, aby go nie skrzywdzić, nie chciał już tego robić. Ten seks był całkowitym przeciwieństwem poprzedniego. Nie było brudnych słów, dokuczania czy szybkich pchnięć, a delikatne, równe ruchy i mnóstwo pocałunków. Obaj cały czas patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, próbując wyczytać z nich to, czego nie potraﬁli ubrać w słowa. Michael nieco zmienił kąt, idealnie traﬁając w prostatę Hooda, który wygiął plecy na przyjemne uczucie. Widok przed nim sprawił, że jęknął cicho, tłumiąc jakiekolwiek dźwięki na szyi mulata. Dłonie Caluma spoczywały na silnych ramionach, jakby chciał przyciągnąć Michaela do siebie i już nigdy, przenigdy nie puścić. Michael to rozumiał i trzymał chłopca blisko siebie, nie mając zamiaru znowu uciekać._ _

__Niedługo później osiągnęli spełnienie, Michael z imieniem Caluma na ustach, ale mulat zamilknął. Clifford nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, uznał, że to przez zmęczenie. Zresztą, nie oczekiwał tego od Caluma, nie miał do tego prawa. Odsunęli się od siebie i powoli ubrali. Mike spoglądał na Caluma co chwilę, jakby chciał przeczytać jego myśli. Na szczęście nie miał takich zdolności, bo jego serce połamałoby się na kawałeczki, gdyby je usłyszał. Tak naprawdę Calum miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, bo dał Michaelowi nadzieję na lepsze jutro, gdy on sam nie wierzył już w nic. Nie potraﬁł wyobrazić ich sobie razem, nawet w przyjacielskiej relacji, która zaś nie satysfakcjonowała Clifforda._ _

__Myśli tłoczyły się w głowie Caluma, który starał się nie pokazać, jak złamany w środku jest. Chciał jedynie płakać z bezsilności i głupoty._ _

__\- Cal? - głos Mike'a był delikatny, ale niepewny i cichy. Calum spodziewał się, o co starszy chce spytać i już szukał słów, które oddadzą jego myśli, ale nie skrzywdzą drugiego. - Myślisz, że… myślisz, że moglibyśmy spróbować na nowo?_ _

__Obawy Caluma spełniły się, nie mógł już dłużej udawać. Musiał powiedzieć Michaelowi prawdę bez względu na to, jak bolesna dla nich obojga ona będzie._ _

__\- Nie, Michael. Źle zaczęliśmy, jeszcze gorzej skończyliśmy. Lepiej będzie dla nas obojga, jeśli tutaj nasze drogi się rozejdą._ _

__I rozeszli się na zawsze._ _


	17. can't live without you | malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część trzecia do 1+1=3!

**Osiem lat później**

Minęły długie miesiące, a może i nawet lata, zanim Calum nauczył się na nowo żyć. Ostatni rok wręcz wegetował, przez co nie zdał klasy, a następnym razem zrobił to ledwo na dwójach. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem mu się to udało. Po wielokrotnych wizytach u psychologa i psychiatry poprzedzonych próbą samobójczą i dwoma miesiącami w psychiatryku, Calum zaczął wychodzić na prostą.

Wyszedł z nabytych zaburzeń odżywiania na tyle, że jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo, nieco otworzył się do ludzi i znalazł pierwszą pracę. Było to ciężkie przez nieciekawe wyniki w nauce, ale podniósł się z ocenami na tyle, by zdać wszystkie egzaminy. Postanowił jednak nie tracić czasu na studia i jak tylko zarobił wystarczająco, wyprowadził się od rodziców. Zamieszkał w malutkim pokoiku w domku starszej pani, z którą zawsze po południu pił herbatę. Kobieta była aniołem, a nie człowiekiem. Rozumiała go, sama nie miała wnuków, a dzieci wyjechały za granicę, więc Calum nieco ich zastąpił. Była dla niego jak babcia, mama, siostra, przyjaciółka.

Inaczej miały się sprawy z Michaelem. Tym razem Calum dotrzymał słowa i nie pojawił się w jego życiu ani razu. Starszy wiedział jednak, że chłopak próbował popełnić samobójstwo i choć na szczęście mu się nie udało, bał się, że będzie dalej próbował. Nie potraﬁł jednak się przełamać i skontaktować z nastolatkiem.

Clifford wkrótce po tym zmienił pracę, zrobił dodatkowe kursy i szkolenia i został szarym pracownikiem biurowym. Spędzał godziny na wypełnianiu papierów, podliczaniu wydatków i zysków, spisywaniu raportów, ale czuł, że to coś dla niego. No, może nie codzienne noszenie koszuli, ale sama praca sprawiała mu przyjemność. Poza tym nie miał bezpośredniego kontaktu z klientami, więc były raczej małe szanse, że spotka kogokolwiek podobnego do Caluma, a tym bardziej jego samego.

*

Teraz dwudziestoczteroletni mulat pracował w biurze podróży, ale dobrze widział, jak ﬁrma podupada. Co mógł poradzić, że dział marketingu kompletnie zepsuł najdroższą w ich życiu na rynku kampanię reklamową i nikt nie chciał korzystać z biura, w którego reklamie samolot spada. To po prostu nie miało już sensu i gdy tylko to zauważył, zaczął szukać nowej posady. Wkrótce ﬁrma głośno powiedziała o porażce i Calum na nowo był bezrobotnym, ale wciąż szukał, aż znalazł. Nie najlepsza, ale w tej chwili nie było to istotne. Drobne prace w biurze w centrum miasta, co mogło pójść nie tak?

Wystarczyło przyjść na rozmowę, zrobić dobre wrażenie i posada jest już jego. Calum miał szczęście. Mimo braku doświadczenia i wykształcenia został przyjęty i już następnego dnia przyszedł do pracy w czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli, luźno opiewającej jego chude ciało. Przywitał się z resztą pracowników i zapukał do drzwi swojego kierownika, aby ten przekazał mu pracę na dzisiaj. Usłyszał ciche "proszę" i wszedł, witając się z mężczyzną około pięćdziesiątki. Już lubił tego gościa.

\- Aha, Calum - zawołał na koniec starszy, skupiając na sobie uwagę Cala. - W przyszłym tygodniu z urlopu wraca twój współpracownik, z którym dzielisz biuro. Jest bardziej doświadczony, więc w razie czego chętnie będzie ci służył pomocą.

Mulat skinął, przechodząc do jeszcze tylko jego gabinetu i zajął się swoją pracą. Nie miał dużych problemów, tylko niektóre pisma były dla niego niezrozumiałe, ale wiedział, że za kilka dni nie będzie musiał ze wszystkim biegać do innych, gdy pomoc będzie po drugiej stronie biurka.

*

Pierwszy tydzień zleciał szybciej niż Calum myślał. W poniedziałek jak zwykle przyszedł odpowiednio wcześniej, zabierając się za to, co już ogarnął i na bok odkładał to, z czym miał problem. Uznał, że poczeka na współpracownika i to jego poprosi o pomoc.

Dokładnie o dziewiątej drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się, a w progu stanął zbyt dobrze znany mu mężczyzna. Nie zmienił się wiele, rysy twarzy nieco zaostrzyły się, włosy były dłuższe, a oczy bez blasku, choć wciąż przyjemnie zielone. Patrzyły na Caluma z tęsknotą, zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem.

\- C-Calum? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Pracuję? Widzę, że ty też - mulat nawet nie patrzył na niego więcej, wrócił do swojej roboty, by nie zostawiać niczego na później.

\- Tak, ale- nie widziałem cię kilka lat, co się u ciebie działo?

\- Nie udawaj, że cię to interesuje, okej? Pewnie i tak długo tu nie popracuję, więc nie baw się w zaprzyjaźnianie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Calum westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Naprawdę nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale musiał, w końcu dzielą jeden pokój. Nienawidził tego prawie tak bardzo jak siebie samego, ale nie pokazał tego, spokojnie odpowiadając na jego pytania.

\- Zniknąłem z twojego życia i teraz, gdy nagle się spotkaliśmy, zrobię to ponownie - wzruszył ramionami, ani na moment nie odwracając się od papierów. - Nie oczekuję miłej atmosfery, ale też nie zamierzam w niej pracować.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, przecież możemy spróbować od nowa.

Mulat zaśmiał się słabo, kiwając głową na boki, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wziął w dłoń papiery, których nie potraﬁł wypełnić i odwrócił się na krześle, wstając.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc? - spytał luźno, ale nie patrzył na starszego, który przejął kartki i przyjrzał się im, by móc mu to wyjaśnić. Opisał dokładnie, co Calum musi z nimi zrobić, gdzie przybić pieczątkę, dać podpis czy spiąć i kiedy ten potwierdził, że już rozumie, usiadł na swoim miejscu.

Wbrew obawom Caluma, praca z Michaelem była przyjemna. Czasem zamienili parę zdań, dostawał od niego ulubioną kawę, a nawet propozycje spotkań, ale zawsze odmawiał. Ograniczał kontakt z nim do minimum, na co składały się rozmowy w pracy i tylko tam. Za zgodą przełożonego kończył dwadzieścia minut szybciej niż Michael, który zawsze przychodził na styk, więc nie musiał się martwić, że Clifford będzie chciał go odprowadzić czy sprawdzić, gdzie ten mieszka.

Zbliżał się koniec miesiąca, a co za tym idzie - mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Na szczęście Calum nabrał już wprawy i nie miał problemów z niczym, a także był bardzo lubiany w ﬁrmie i na przerwach wręcz rozchwytywany do rozmów z ludźmi z innych działów. Nigdy nie przepadał za byciem w centrum uwagi, ale teraz, gdy czuł na sobie spojrzenie Michaela, nawet mu się to podobało.

Stosy kartek zajmowały większość biurka Caluma, chłopak praktycznie tonął w mnóstwie faktur, not i bóg wie, czego jeszcze. Pracował na najwyższych obrotach i chyba tylko myśl, że jest piątek, powstrzymywała go przed rzuceniem wszystkiego w cholerę. No i fakt, że potrzebuje pieniędzy, bo ostatnio zalegał z zapłatą czynszu przez mus kupna dodatkowych leków.

Mulat tak bardzo skupił się na pracy, że nie usłyszał Michaela, który poinformował go o przerwie. Dopiero gdy starszy pstryknął palcami przed jego twarzą ocknął się, upijając łyk zimnej już kawy, na co skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Chodź, zrobię ci nową, co? - zaproponował Mike, na co Calum niepewnie przystał i podążył za mężczyzną do kuchni, gdzie oparł się o ścianę. Michael wstawił wodę i otworzył lodówkę, wyciągając z niej oznaczone swoim nazwiskiem pudełko, ale wciąż obserwował jej zawartość. - Jesz coś?

\- Nie, kawa mi wystarczy.

\- Jesteś za chudy, powin-

\- Wiem, co powinienem, nie jestem dzieckiem - wtrącił mu Calum, dobrze wiedział, co Michael chce powiedzieć. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy, komentowali jego wagę i niejedzenie, ale on naprawdę nie lubił tego robić poza domem. Dopiero nauczył się nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia po zjedzeniu śniadania, nie potraﬁł jeszcze przełamać się do jedzenia przy innych.

Michael patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, ale nie naciskał bardziej i zalał dwa kubki wrzątkiem. Do swojej kawy dolał trochę mleka i wsypał półtorej łyżeczki cukru, wręcz z przerażeniem patrząc, jak Calum upija łyk czarnej, bez żadnych dodatków. Nie powiedział jednak nic, nie miał takiego prawa, po czym wrócił za młodszym do pokoju i usiadł na swoim miejscu, wyciągając z pudełka kanapkę i pokrojone na ósemki jabłko.

\- Może chociaż owoc? - spytał z czymś na wzór nadziei, ale odpowiedź Caluma nie zmieniła się. Zadowolił się kawą i od razu wrócił do pracy, ignorując uciążliwe spojrzenie Michaela.

*

Mimo swoich słów, Calum nie zmienił pracy. Miał taki plan, owszem, ale zaraz przed jego wcieleniem otrzymał podwyżkę i premię, więc uznał, że warto zostać, nawet jeżeli oznacza to spędzanie czasu z Michaelem. Zresztą, praca ze starszym nie była tak ciężka jak rozmawianie z nim na przerwach.

Zbliżały się święta, które ﬁrma jak co roku obchodziła nieco wcześniej. Wyglądało to nieco jak w szkole, każdy robił prezent wylosowanej osobie, a szefostwo wręczało drobny upominek każdemu pracownikowi. Vice versa, pracownicy składali się na jeden dla przełożonych. Była to niepisana, ale przyjęta przez wszystkich, zasada. Calum był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, gdy wylosował Jane, pracownicę działu informatycznego. Nie miał też problemu ze zdobyciem informacji, kogo miał Michael, z tego również był zadowolony. Los Cliﬁforda padł na Marca, marketingowca.

Samo znalezienie prezentu było dla Caluma niemałym problemem. Rzadko rozmawiał z wylosowaną kobietą, wiedział tylko, że cały jej boks obładowany jest pluszowymi sówkami i innymi gadżetami z tym zwierzęciem. Postanowił więc dorzucić się do jej kolekcji i zamówił przez internet ogrzewacze na dłonie w kształcie sowy. Dobrze wiedział, jak dłonie potraﬁą marznąć podczas pracy na komputerze.

Samo spotkanie było bardzo przyjemne. Panowała świąteczna atmosfera, w tle leciały kolędy, urocze lampki ozdabiały okna i szafki. Niegdyś Calum nie lubił żadnych świąt, wszystko było dla niego sztuczne i wymuszone, ale nie tym razem. Teraz czuł się zaakceptowany i pewnie gdyby nie obecność Michaela, uznałby ten dzień za najlepszy w życiu.

Nadszedł czas prezentów i Calum z niepewnością podszedł do Jane, wręczając jej niewielką paczuszkę uzupełnioną jej ulubionymi słodyczami. Kobieta, mimo poważnego wieku, ucieszyła się jak dziecko z prezentu i przytuliła mulata do siebie, dziękując po kilka razy. Ledwo od niego odeszła, a przy jego boku znalazł się Carl. Podał Hoodowi obwiązaną wstążką beanie, o której braku ostatnimi czasy mulat narzekał chyba każdemu. Drobny, ale znaczący prezent wywołał u niego ogromny uśmiech.

Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do wspólnego posiłku, na stole już stało mnóstwo dań, ciast i ciasteczek. Calum był ostatnim do zajęcia miejsca, a i tak nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo stanął przy nim Michael, uśmiechając się słabo.

\- Wiem, że nie ciebie wylosowałem, ale… wesołych świąt - z tymi słowami podał Calumowi uroczego, czarnego misia z koszulką, na której wyhaftowane było "1+1=3". Calum aż za dobrze wiedział, do czego to nawiązuje, i choć nie miał z tym najlepszych wspomnień, zarumienił się lekko.

\- Ale- ale ja nie mam nic dla ciebie.

\- To okej, przecież to nie jest konieczne - starszy uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nie odważył nawet na przytulenie Caluma i zajął miejsce, zostawiając go samemu sobie. Sam nie wiedział, co chciał osiągnąć tym prezentem.

*

Ostatnie dni w pracy przed przerwą świąteczną były luźne. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego wigilia ﬁrmowa odbyła się tak wcześnie, ale wszyscy uznali, że to przez wyjazdy przełożonych w ostatnich dniach tygodnia. Przynajmniej teraz mieli luz.

Po tym jednym dniu Calum nieco zmienił nastawienie do Michaela. Sam czasem zaczynał rozmowę, nie urywał jej po dwóch zdaniach i również próbował ją podtrzymać. Nie dawał Michaelowi złudnej nadziei, od razu mówił, że ten nie ma na co liczyć, ale... Calum już sam nie wiedział. Brakowało mu Michaela na co dzień, ale nie był pewien czy to nie dlatego, że jest pewnego rodzaju zakazanym owocem. Miał trzymać się od niego z daleka i już to mu nie wyszło, a nie chciał ryzykować i znowu się z nim związywać.

\- Słyszysz mnie w ogóle?

Calum potrząsnął głową zdezorientowany, kiedy zrozumiał, że Michael znowu coś do niego mówił, a ten jak zwykle się wyłączył. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to nad wyraz często. Poprosił o powtórzenie i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Michael cierpliwie zadał pytanie ponownie.

\- Pytałem czy masz plany na sylwestra?

\- Um, nie, raczej nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spędzić go razem? Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Mulat zastanowił się przez moment. Zwykle spotkanie nie byłoby końcem świata, prawda? Mógłby po prostu wyjść z nim o północy, by obejrzeć fajerwerki, wypić symboliczną lampkę szampana i wrócić do domu, by tam w spokoju spędzić resztę nocy.

Zgodził się więc i niecałe dwa tygodnie później przygotowywał drobne przekąski, by nie musieć zadowalać się zwykłymi paluszkami czy chrupkami. Zrobił tacę koreczków z mozzarelli, kabanosa i pomidora, kiełbaski zapiekane w cieście francuskim oraz kupił szampana. Michael miał przygotować coś na ciepło, fajerwerki i soki.

Na początku mieli problem z ustaleniem miejsca. Calum nie chciał zostać u niego na noc, ale też nie chciał, by ten został u niego, ani żeby żaden nie musiał wracać po nocach... W końcu zgodził się przyjąć Michaela do siebie, od razu zaznaczając, że śpi w salonie na kanapie. Starszy nawet nie protestował.

Chłopcy, a raczej już mężczyźni, spotkali się na spokojnie koło dwudziestej, by "nadrobić zaległości", jak to nazwał Michael. Starszy chciał wiedzieć, jak Calum poradził sobie po szkole, jalde ma plany.

\- Teraz staram się ustabilizować ﬁnansowo, a później pewnie wyniosę się za granicę, zaadoptuję kilka kotów i tak sobie będę żyć. A ty?

Calum dobrze wiedział, że Michael znał jego historię. Leczenie, próba samobójcza, psychiatryk, dziesiątki leków, to wszystko nie było dla starszego tajemnicą. Dlatego też nie powtarzał się i przedstawił plany na przyszłość, już nawet miał wybrane, gdzie chciałby wyjechać.

\- Chyba skupię się na karierze, bo od... dawna, nie potraﬁłem stworzyć trwałego związku. Miłość nie jest dla mnie - zaśmiał się, ale Calum rozumiał jego słowa. Nie lubił, gdy ktokolwiek nawiązywał do ich przeszłości, ale wiedział, że od niej nie uciekną.

Z początku Calum był nieco spięty. Nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać przy Michaelu, co mówić i czego unikać. Dopiero gdy wypili po dwa piwa jego język nieco się rozluźnił i pewniej zaczynał kolejne tematy aż nadeszła północ i wybiegli do pobliskiego parku z butelką szampana. Nie byliby sobą, gdyby czegoś nie zapomnieli, teraz były to kubeczki na alkohol. Zignorowali to i postanowili poradzić sobie bez nich.

Zaczęło się odliczanie, kilkaset osób wykrzykiwało kolejne cyfry aż dotarli do jeden i gdy Calum spojrzał w niebo, nie zobaczył nic, bo jego pole widzenia przykrył Michael, którego usta naparły na te Caluma. Odgłos odpalanych ogni, krzyków i wiwatu był stłumiony, gdy bez wahania oddał pocałunek i nawet nie myślał o konsekwencjach. Żył chwilą.

Nie mówili nic, gdy wspólnie opróżnili butelkę szampana w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut i ruszyli z powrotem do domu Caluma. Nie dlatego, co się stało. To znaczy, żaden z nich tego nie żałował, bo oczywiście miało to ogromny wpływ na ich zachowanie teraz, ale cieszyli się, że to się wydarzyło. Nie znali jednak swoich myśli nawzajem i nie wiedzieli, co myśli drugi.

Po cichu weszli do mieszkania i ściągnęli kurtki, buty i szaliki, przechodząc do kuchni, gdzie Calum od razu wstawił wodę na herbatę. Czuł, że po tej nocy będzie chory.

Niedługo później siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie pod kocem, oglądając Kevina i śmiejąc się w głos. Kiedy jednak Calum wypił swoją herbatę i odstawił kubek, przerwał ﬁlm i odwrócił się do starszego.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytał łagodnie, prawdopodobnie przez alkohol w organizmie nie myślał wiele o tym, co się wtedy stało. Chciał jednak znać motywy Michaela.

\- Nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc. Uznałem to za odpowiednie, ale chyba się myliłem…

Calum zmarszczył brwi na słowa Michaela i prychnął, zabierając z jego rąk naczynie, by móc złapać go za jeszcze lekko zmarznięte dłonie.

\- Nie myliłeś się, wiesz? Podobało mi się. I trochę też brakowało - wzruszył ramionami, przybliżając do twarzy starszego, by spokojnie złączyć ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Poruszali nimi powoli, bez pośpiechu, nie chcąc tracić tej chwili ani tym bardziej jej przerywać. Wkrótce Calum siedział na Mike'u okrakiem, jego usta zsunęły się na jego szyję i delikatnie zagryzał tam skórę. Dłonie Michaela krążyły po jego biodrach, talii i plecach pod koszulką, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Lubił jednak to uczucie i nie pozwolił Michaelowi zabrać jego dłoni ani na moment, a przynajmniej dopóki nie uznał ubrań za zbędne i odsunął się, by mogli ściągnąć górną część.

Minęły zaledwie minuty zanim zostali nadzy, ocierając się o siebie i pojękując w usta drugiego. Żaden z nich nie myślał, że to się tak skończy, ale też nie żałował. Cieszyli się z tego, co mają i równocześnie obiecali samym sobie, że już więcej nie chcą tego stracić.

\- Sypialnia - mruknął nagle Michael, na co Calum złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do wspomnianego pomieszczenia, kładąc się na łóżku, Michael zawisnął nad nim. Malinowe usta Clifforda znowu muskały opaloną skórę, gdy jego palce powoli sunęły między jego nogi. Przed każdym ruchem czekał na zgodę Caluma, otrzymując od niego także lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Wylał trochę nawilżacza na palce i kiedy mulat skinął, pchnął w niego pierwszy. Uczucie było zarówno znane, jak i nowe. Znane, bo nie był to dla Caluma pierwszy raz, a nowe, ponieważ nie robił tego od ośmiu lat. Tak, przez ten cały czas nie miał żadnego partnera seksualnego ani nawet nie zabawiał się sam ze sobą, jakby czekając na Michaela. Nie wiedział tego jeszcze wtedy ale teraz, z perspektywy  
czasu, mógł to tak nazwać.

Michael był bardziej niż delikatny, dając Calumowi mnóstwo czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia jednego, później dwóch i na koniec trzech palców w nim. Cały ten czas patrzył w czekoladowe oczy Cala, przypominając sobie, jak cudownie błyszczały jeszcze parę lat temu. Zanotował w myślach, że musi zrobić wszystko, by do tego wrócić w choć najmniejszym stopniu. Na twarzy Mike'a pojawił się uśmiech, gdy mulat wygiął plecy z przyjemności, kiedy traﬁł w jego prostatę. Wziął to za dobry znak i powoli nałożył na penisa gumkę, oblał go lubrykantem i spokojnie, bez pośpiechu wszedł w młodszego. Tu także dał mu chwilę na przyjęcie rozciągnięcia, a kiedy otrzymał skinięcie, zaczął płytko pchać. Dopiero gdy Calum chwycił za jego biodra i zmusił go do mocniejszych pchnięć, zmienił kąt i wchodził w niego tak, że za każdym razem traﬁał w jego prostatę.

Był to ich już trzeci raz, a wciąż zachowywali się, jakby to był całkiem pierwszy Być może było to w ramach rekompensaty za ten naprawdę pierwszy, który był przeciwieństwem dwóch następnych i który przysporzył im tyłu kłopotów. Tym razem Calum już nie bał się przyszłości, wiedział, że mimo problemów na początku są sobie pisani i nie wyobrażał już sobie życia bez Michaela.

Czując większe ciśnienie na penisie, Michael oplótł palcami tego Caluma. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, a mulat wykrzyknął imię starszego i doszedł na swój brzuch, zaciskając się na nim mocno. To sprawiło, że i Michael szczytował, dociskając ich biodra po raz ostatni. Odetchnęli i odsunęli się od siebie, ale tylko po to, by zaraz znowu wpaść w swoje ramiona.

\- Nie zostawisz mnie już więcej, prawda?

W głosie Michaela słychać było ból, nadzieję i wiarę. Nie chciał po raz kolejny stracić młodszego, bez niego nie był sobą, jakby brakowało mu jakiejś części. Wiedział, że inaczej zginie.

\- Nie pozwolę na to.


	18. legal | mashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mashton z jednej z nowszych propozycji ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Ashton’s POV_

– Ash?

Mruknąłem na znak, że słucham, nie przerywając delikatnych ruchów dłoni na plecach Michaela.

– Gdybym był gotowy, chciałbyś... no wiesz, kochać się ze mną?

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na pytanie Mike’a i pocałowałem go w czubek głowy, wzdychając lekko.

– Oczywiście, że chcę. Kocham cię i chciałbym ci to pokazać, ale nie spiesz się, nigdzie się nie wybieram - zapewniłem, unosząc jego głowę tak, by na mnie spojrzał. - Poza tym wciąż jesteś nielegalny.

– Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu ty też byłeś!

– A ty będziesz jeszcze dwa miesiące, dzieciaku.

Michael obruszył się i założył ręce na piersi, po czym odwrócił do mnie tyłem. Skorzystałem z okazji i przytuliłem się do jego pleców, zostawiając delikatny pocałunek na jego karku. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co dla niego planuję, może wcale nie byłby na mnie zły.

*

– Dokąd idziemy?

– To niespodzianka, dzieciaku - zaśmiałem się, prowadząc Michaela za rękę, gdy na jego oczach zawiązana była bandana. Próbował zaprotestować, że już nie jest dzieckiem, w końcu ma już piętnaście lat i jakieś sześć godzin, ale zamknął usta, gdy go puściłem.

Sięgnąłem do materiału i rozwiązałem go, pozwalając młodszemu otworzyć oczy. Staliśmy na łące, pod jedynym drzewem rozłożyłem duży, czerwony koc, przyniosłem zabrane mamie czerwone wino i dwa kieliszki, a obok leżała ulubiona pizza Michaela. Być może zrobiłem to, bo dużo mówił przez sen i niejednokrotnie marzył o pizzy na randce.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, już-nie-dzieciaku.

Zaśmiałem się znowu i pocałowałem go czule, po czym pomogłem mu usiąść i sam zrobiłem to obok. Zielone oczy chłopaka błyszczały, kiedy nalałem mu trochę wina i jeszcze bardziej, gdy wziął kęs pizzy.

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Przeczucie.

Pocałowałem go w policzek i pozwoliłem w spokoju jeść, obserwując go przy tym co chwilę. Zauważyłem, jak wyciera policzek rękawem swetra, a później jak pojedyncza kropla spływa po drugim. Była to nasza prawdziwa poważna randka, zazwyczaj spotykaliśmy się w fast foodzie i resztę wieczoru graliśmy w gry na konsoli, dlatego teraz szukałem czegoś nowego.

Niecałą godzinę później siedziałem oparty o drzewo, a Michael leżał wtulony w mój bok. Oglądaliśmy zbliżający się zachód słońca i słuchaliśmy muzyki, ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

Michael jako pierwszy podniósł się lekko i dotknął ustami mojej szczęki, później policzka i kącika ust, a gdy na niego spojrzałem, patrzył na mnie tym wzrokiem. Mogłem się domyślić, że podejmie kolejną próbę i choć nie chciałem go nigdy pospieszać, muszę przyznać, że byłem przygotowany.

Zaczęliśmy powoli się całować, Michael chętnie rozchylił swoje usta, więc wsunąłem do nich język i musnąłem nim jego podniebienie. Położyłem dłoń na jego policzku i nieco pogłębiłem pieszczotę, na co westchnął cichutko. Mając po piętnaście lat obaj byliśmy niedoświadczeni, pozwalając hormonom działać i już po chwili dawniej delikatne pocałunki stały się bardziej zachłannymi. 

Przerzuciłem nogę przez biodra Michaela i lekko na nich usiadłem, schodząc z pocałunkami niżej na jego szyję. Poruszał się pode mną niespokojnie, gdy przygryzałem skórę nad jego obojczykiem, a jego biodra minimalnie się unosiły. Zachichotałem lekko i chwyciłem za rąbki jego koszulki, zrzucając ją gdzieś na bok, a zaraz do niej dołączyła moja.

– Jesteś pewien?

Michael pokiwał głową gorączkowo i zajął się rozpinaniem moich spodni, na co chętnie pozwoliłem. Zaraz po tym pozbyłem się tych jego i zacisnąłem lekko dłoń na jego przyrodzeniu przez materiał bokserek. Ta część nie była nam obca, więc kiedy ściągnąłem z Mike’a bieliznę, rozchylił nogi. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na ten widok i chwyciłem butelkę z nawilżaczem, wylewając dość sporo na palce prawej dłoni. Rozsmarowałem substancję na jego wejściu i kiedy skinął głową, powoli wsunąłem w niego jeden.

– Cholera - przeklął i przygryzł wargę, zaciskając się na moim palcu i ręce na moich ramionach. Pracowałem dłonią powoli, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę pocałunkami, więc kiedy dodałem drugi palec, skrzywił się nieznacznie. - Proszę...

Uciszyłem go kolejnym pocałunkiem i dołożyłem następny palec i trochę lubrykantu, by nie sprawiać mu tyle bólu. Cierpliwie go rozciągnąłem, szukając jego prostaty, a o sukcesie potwierdził mnie jego głośny jęk. Zaczął też wypychać biodra do góry, więc zabrałem palce i poruszyłem parę razy dłonią po swoim penisie zanim założyłem prezerwatywę i oblałem go nawilżaczem.

– Mike-

– Na pewno - rzucił zanim zadałem mu pytanie. Chciałem mieć pewność, że się nie zmusza, ale twardy penis między naszymi ciałami odpowiadał za siebie. Powili zacząłem wchodzić w Mike’a, zatrzymując się co chwilę, by się przyzwyczaił, a gdy byłem w nim już cały, odczekałem nieco więcej.

– Proszę - powtórzył i uchylił powieki, patrząc na mnie z miłością, którą tak bardzo odwzajemniałem. Poruszyłem się lekko do tyłu i zaraz pchnąłem z powrotem, za każdym razem robiąc to odrobinę mocniej. Nasze jęki były coraz głośniejsze, ale wciąż zagłuszała je muzyka, gdy wchodziłem w niego coraz szybciej i głębiej.

Nogi Michaela zgięły się, gdy ponownie trafiłem jego prostatę i już jej nie omijałem, uderzając raz po raz. Patrzyłem, jak rozchyla usta w jęku i nagle dochodzi na nasze brzuchy, zaciskając na mnie mocno. Ponownie dotknąłem jego ust swoimi i osiągnąłem orgazm, mrucząc przy tym jego imię.

Odczekałem chwilę i z niego wyszedłem, wyrzucając prezerwatywę, po czym z powrotem ubrałem bieliznę. Pomogłem mu wyczyścić brzuch, przy tym komplementując jego ciało i pocałowałem go, nigdy nie mając dosyć.

– Dziękuję, Ashy.

– Za co, mały?

Michael zmrużył lekko oczy, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów, gdy trzymałem go blisko siebie. Założyliśmy już ubrania i powoli piliśmy wino, przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu rozmawialiśmy, ale nagle zapadła między nami komfortowa cisza.

– Spełniasz moje wszystkie marzenia - szepnął, uśmiechając się do mnie i patrząc wzrokiem zarówno pełnym uczuć, jak i alkoholu. Nie byliśmy pijani, a lekko pod wpływem, ignorując fakt, że do legalnego picia brakuje nam jeszcze trzech lat. - Było lepiej niż sobie wyobrażałem.

– Zrobię wszystko, by każda następna randka była lepsza.

I choć wciąż teoretycznie byliśmy dziećmi, nasz związek rzeczywiście kwitł i był coraz bardziej poważny, a randki… cóż, były pełne tego, co obaj kochamy; siebie nawzajem.


	19. photo booth | cake

– Lukey, jak wyglądam?

Blondyn obrócił się, podnosząc wzrok znad guzików koszuli. Widok mulata w szytym na miarę garniturze przyprawił go o lekkie rumieńce i rozchylone usta, kiedy to szukał słów.

– Znośnie - powiedział mimo swoich myśli, dobrze wiedząc, jak to działa na Caluma. Hood uwielbiał być zasypywany komplementami, być w centrum uwagi Luke’a i być przekonanym o swojej wartości. - Możemy już iść?

– Tylko tyle? Zraniłeś moje uczucia!

Calum teatralnie złapał się w okolicach serca i starł niewidzialną łzę, wymijając śmiejącego się blondyna. Byli razem już dwa lata, znali się jak łyse konie, ale wciąż śmieszyło ich zachowanie drugiego. Szczególnie, że Calum naprawdę kochał atencję.

– Po prostu postaraj się nie zakochać sam w sobie, geez.

Luke wywrócił oczami i sprawdził czy wziął wszystko i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Szli właśnie na jeden z ważniejszych dni w ich życiu - bal kończący kolejny etap edukacji. Za parę tygodni napiszą ostatnie egzaminy i albo pójdą do pracy, albo na studia. Zacznie się poważne życie, pełne obowiązków, ograniczeń, podatków…

Chłopcy wydawali się myśleć o tym samym, bo obaj pokręcili głowami i już normalnie spletli palce. Ruszyli w stronę hotelu, w którym miała odbyć się impreza, po drodze dołączając do przyjaciół - Ashtona, Michaela i Crystal. Irwin miał później przyprowadzić swoją partnerkę i po raz pierwszy przedstawić ją reszcie z nadzieją, że się polubią i miło spędzą wieczór.

Zachowywali się bardzo przyzwoicie. Może to fakt zbliżającej się dorosłości, a może po prostu ograniczenie w postaci garniturów, ale wyglądali naprawdę poważnie. Zatańczyli bezbłędnie pierwszy taniec, zjedli kolację i rozmawiali spokojnie, jakby byli na jakimś poważnym bankiecie. Wydawało się to wszystkim pasować, wszystkim, poza Calumem. Mulat chciał się rozerwać, w końcu była to impreza i nawet jeśli nie dostanie ani kropli alkoholu (poza symboliczną lampką szampana), chce się dobrze bawić.

– Lukeś? Lu, popatrz!

Starszy wskazał na tłum pod jedną ze ścian, zauważając tam fotobudkę. Ale problem tkwił w Luke’u, który bardzo nie lubił takich miejsc, czuł się w nich klaustrofobicznie i fakt, że to robiło im zdjęcia, wcale nie pomagał. Szybko zgasił zapał Caluma i wrócił do rozmowy z Michaelem, ignorując naburmuszonego chłopaka.

Zabawa rozkręcała się coraz bardziej. Soki na stołach już nie były czyste, miały dodatek choć odrobiny wódki i kiedy Luke nie patrzył, Calum nalał sobie napoju z procentami. Upijał powoli, starając nie krzywić się na gorzki posmak i z każdą chwilą zauważał, jak jego humor się poprawia. Zachęcał kolejne osoby do tańca, a kiedy był to Luke, poruszał się przy nim zmysłowo. Chciał dać mu nauczkę za odmówienie zdjęć w budce, więc ocierał się o młodszego biodrami i całkiem przypadkiem muskał jego szyję ustami. Wiedział, jak to na Luke’a wpływa.

Dalej były zaledwie chwile, Leciała jakaś piosenka, która wyciągnęła wszystkich na parkiet, z którego Luke właśnie ściągał Caluma. Rozejrzał się szybko i wepchnął mulata do budki, zasuwając za sobą kotarę. Usiadł na krzesełku i pociągnął Caluma na kolana, który uśmiechnął się do obiektywu. Usłyszeli pstryknięcie i kiedy Hood już chciał wyjść po zdjęcia, Luke przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Dźwięk oznaczał wykonanie kolejnych fotografii, ale Hemmings nadal nie pozwalał drugiemu wyjść.

– Chcę więcej zdjęć, ciekawszych - mruknął Luke i docisnął biodra Caluma do swoich. Mulat jęknął na uczucie twardego przyrodzenia chłopaka i, cholera, czy dzieje się właśnie to, o czym teraz myśli? Calum wiedział, że Luke jest spontaniczny. Bardzo często podczas spotkań nagle zabierał gdzieś Caluma i pieprzył go szybko, a dobrze, później jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuując cokolwiek przerwał. Ale że tak na imprezie, na której jest pełno znajomych osób?

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez zęby Luke’a na jego szyi, gdy wysysał tam malinkę. Poddał się przyjemnemu dotykowi i ocierał o biodra blondyna, rozluźniając jego krawat. Czuł, że obaj robią się twardzi i to tylko kwestia kilku minut, a będzie dobrze pieprzony.

Luke oderwał się od jego naznaczonej szyi i niedbale go podniósł, by zrzucić dolną część garderoby. Obrócił nim i zmusił do oparcia o ścianę budki, patrząc prosto w kamerę. Zsunął z jego tyłka bokserki i bez ostrzeżenia pchnął pierwszy palec, na co mulat jęknął przeciągle.

– Na-ah, nie chcemy, żeby ktoś nas usłyszał, huh?

Calum skinął głową i zagryzł wargę, starając się wyciszyć jakiekolwiek dźwięki, ale nie jego wina, że gdy Luke wepchnął w niego drugi palec, przeklął głośno. Zacisnął się kilka razy i rozluźnił, pozwalając blondynowi pospiesznie go rozciągnąć.

– Zapewnię ci najlepszą pamiątkę z dzisiejszego wieczoru - rzucił pewnie Luke i zabrał dłoń, ciągnąc chłopaka z powrotem na swoje biodra, ale tym razem wypełnił go po same jądra. To jednak nie było dla młodszego problemem - po pierwsze lubił ten rodzaj bólu, po drugie był zawsze chętny nawet na takie zabawy.

Pchnięcia Luke’a były na początku wolne i płytkie, jakby mieli ogrom czasu, a za cienką kotarą wcale nie było kilkudziesięciu uczniów i nauczycieli. Nawet nie zastanawiali się, dlaczego budka chwilowo nie jest oblegana, nikt ich nie pospiesza ani nie zgłosił nieodpowiedniego zachowania.

Luke wychylił się, włączając kamerę i ścisnął lekko gardło Caluma, gdy go lekko obrócił i pocałował, wciąż pieprząc powoli i dokładnie. Po pstryknięciu przyspieszył, wchodząc w partnera głębiej, więc jego twarz wykrzywiła się w zbliżającym orgazmie. Ignorował migawkę aparatu skierowanego na niego, głosy za kotarą i głośną muzykę.

– Dalej, kochanie, ostatnie zdjęcie - zachęcił Luke i oplótł jego penisa dłonią, a kciukiem przejechał po główce. Po raz ostatni docisnął swoje biodra do tyłka Caluma i skończył w nim, a samo uczucie spermy sprawiło, że mulat doszedł na ściankę przed nim. W tej samej chwili usłyszeli ostatnie pstryknięcie.

Powoli odsunęli się od siebie i założyli spodnie, przy tym na moment złączając usta. Luke był zadowolony z siebie, a jego dumny uśmieszek jeszcze się powiększył, gdy chwycił za cztery paski ze zdjęciami, a tym bardziej widząc zmieszany wzrok większości uczniów.

– Myślisz, że oni…?

– Na pewno - zaśmiał się blondyn i poprowadził Caluma do stolika, siadając obok Ashtona, z którym zbił pionę. – Mówiłem, że to zrobię.

Tylko może, może Luke założył się z Michaelem o to czy uda mu się wypieprzyć Caluma w budce, a Ashton zdecydowanie go poparł i równie może wygrał zakład.


	20. video games | calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oddaję Wam moje dziecko w podziękowaniu za wsparcie i 900 wyświetleń! enjoy!

Michael uwielbia swoją pracę. Jest otoczony grami video, filmami i innym sprzętem, który stanowi ogromną część jego życia. Spędza godziny układając pudełka alfabetycznie, ścierając z nich niewidzialny kurz czy sprawdzając czy płyty są w odpowiednich opakowaniach. To ostatnie jednak nie zawsze wypełnia tak dokładnie, wręcz przeciwnie. Sprawdza ich zawartość, po czym z dziecinnym śmiechem zamienia płyty na całkiem inną tematykę.

Tym sposobem większość bajek znajduje się właśnie w kryminałach, horrorach oraz, a nawet przede wszystkim, w Michaela ulubionych filmach pornograficznych. Dwudziestolatek otwarcie się przyznawał do ich oglądania, bez cienia wstydu rozmawiał o nich w grupie i już niejeden raz zaproponował znajomym ich wspólne oglądanie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nikt nie przyjął jego kuszącej propozycji.

Zachowanie Michaela już wiele razy przysporzyło mu kłopotów, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało jego dziecinnego podejścia. Wciąż zmieniał położenie płyt czy gazet i ze śmiechem obserwował nastolatki rumieniące się na widok nagiego mężczyzny. Samego Michaela taki widok jedynie by nakręcił, ale Mike jest dziwny, więc nigdy nie ocenia ludzi przez swój pryzmat.

*

Kolejny dzień dawał chłopakowi nowe pole do popisu. Ledwo otworzył sklep, a już stał w alejce z bajkami, oddając się swojej nietypowej przyjemności. Wybrednie szukał odpowiedniej płyty, by ostatecznie w miejsce Gdzie jest Dory? włożyć gejowskie porno, między gazety o modzie czasopismo o analnych zabawkach, a w miesięczniki - podręczne wersje kamasutry. Zaraz z zadowolonym uśmiechem wrócił za ladę, szeroko uśmiechając do wysokiego blondyna, który właśnie wszedł do sklepu.

\- Dzień dobry, mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytał z przesadną słodyczą, a uśmiech ani trochę nie zmalał, gdy prowadził nieznajomego do alejki z czasopismami. Z chichotem uciekł z powrotem do kasy, oczekując jakiejś reakcji blondyna. Chwilę później klient opuścił sklep bez zakupu, ale Michael z łatwością zauważył jego czerwone policzki i lekkie wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Jego plan działał i tylko nakręcał bardziej.

Parę godzin później Michael płakał ze śmiechu, gdy sprzedał starszemu, niedowidzącemu panu tygodnik o modelach, a później próbował wmówić poważnej kobiecie, że Teleexpress i Analexpress to to samo, na koniec cudem omijając wezwania policji. Nie potrafił się poprawić nawet, gdy do sklepu wszedł kolejny klient, na oko w jego wieku. Prowadził za rękę kilkuletnią dziewczynkę, która szybko pociągnęła go do alejki z bajkami.

Na co dzień Mike’owi zrobiłoby się żal dziecka, które teraz piszczało trzymając w dłoniach bajkę o niebieskiej rybce, ale równocześnie widział nastolatka o nieskazitelnej cerze i przeraźliwie niebieskich oczach. Zachował jednak minimum powagi i skasował produkt, wręczając go z powrotem małej.

\- Miłego oglądania - mrugnął do chłopaka z uśmieszkiem i ani na sekundę nie oderwał od niego wzroku, uwielbiając efekt, jaki na niego miał.

Reszta dnia wydawała się przebiegać w spokoju, Michael zdążył obejrzeć na telefonie dwa filmy dla dorosłych, nowy teledysk jakiegoś niszowego artysty i przejść kilka poziomów nudnej gry, którą kupił za grosze z tyłu gazety.

Od telefonu oderwał go dopiero dźwięk dzwonka zwiastującego kolejnego klienta, ale nawet nie zdziwił się, widząc w progu tego samego dobrze zbudowanego blondyna. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił znaczący uśmiech Mike’a i ruszył między regały, po chwili wracając z pudełkiem ulubionego porno Michaela, które jednak teraz zawierało w sobie jakąś bajkę Disneya.

\- Um, myślę, że to nieodpowiedni wybór - rzucił z udawaną nieśmiałością, spoglądając na wyższego. Podobał mu się piwny odcień jego oczu. - Pozwól, że zaproponuję coś lepszego.

Z tym Michael zabrał opakowanie z rąk nieznajomego i szybko zmienił je na to, które zawierało rzeczywistą płytę z odpowiednim filmem. Podał je klientowi i stanął za ladą, żeby z powrotem je zabrać i skasować.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Zaufaj mi - ponownie tego dnia, Michael mrugnął ze sprośnymi uśmiechem i wzrokiem odprowadził blondyna. Właśnie przyczynił się do polepszenia jego życia tym jakże wspaniałym gejowskim trójkątem.

*

Życie zawodowe Michaela często odbijało się na tym prywatnym. Kończąc zmianę nieraz wypożyczał bajki, w ten sposób unikając niepotrzebnych spojrzeń, które codziennie dostawał od zgorszonych starszych pań. Ale jest tylko człowiekiem, który bardzo lubi poznawać swoje ciało, chociaż wydawało się, że zna je już na wylot.

Upewnił się, że w opakowaniu po Mój brat niedźwiedź znajdzie swoje najukochańsze porno, a raczej nagraną orgię, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Tam jednak spotkał tego samego nastolatka o niebieskich oczach, tym razem samego.

\- Uh, kończysz już? - spytał ze zmrużonymi oczami, na co Michael odpowiedział twierdząco. - Mógłbyś jeszcze tylko mi doradzić? Myślę, że będziesz się na tym znał.

Znacząco poruszające się brwi odpowiedziały na niezadane pytanie Clifforda, który skinął i z nadmiernym entuzjazmem doradzał chłopakowi filmy dokumentalne. Oczywiście znał ich prawdziwą zawartość, dobrze wiedział, gdzie zapakował kilka kopii tego samego, co sam trzymał w dłoniach i miał zamiar zabrać do domu.

\- Mi też pomożesz? Mam pewien problem - powiedział znajomy głos, a gdy Mike się obrócił, zauważył dwójkę chłopaków: jednego, ciemnego blondyna, kojarzył. Drugi - mulat o platynowych włosach z ciemnymi odrostami - wydawał się mu znajomy, choć nie przypominał go sobie ze sklepu.

\- Słucham?

\- Zainspirował mnie ten film, ale brakuje mi paru elementów.

Michael zlustrował wzrokiem okładkę, która przedstawiała jakiś warsztat i mnóstwo narzędzi. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co tam włożył, miał kilka podejrzeń, ale żadnej pewności.

\- Musiałbym najpierw obejrzeć zawartość - rzucił nagle, gdy nad jego głową rozbłysła żarówka. - Niestety, tutaj nie ma odpowiedniego sprzętu...

Pozostała trójka spojrzała po sobie, jakby prowadząc w myślach rozmowę. Wymienili się spojrzeniami i uśmiechami, a na koniec też kiwnięciem głowy, po czym głos zabrał piwnooki.

\- Możemy obejrzeć jeszcze raz, chodź z nami - zaproponował i choć normalnie Michael by odmówił, teraz nie myślał trzeźwo. Podczas gdy jego przyjaciele nie chcieli nawet słyszeć o wspólnym oglądaniu porno, tak teraz dostał propozycję od nieznajomego i nie chciał jej przegapić.

Czwórka (nie)znajomych opuściła sklep i ruszyła przed siebie, z najwyższym blondynem na czele. Michael wciąż nie znał ich imion, ale nie potrzebował tego. Przecież mógł ich też nazywać tat-

Pokręcił głową. Nie powinien wybiegać za bardzo w przyszłość. Pewnie i tak do niczego nie dojdzie, pomyślał, gdy z zamyśleniem wpadł w plecy mulata.

\- Witamy w naszych skromnych progach - powiedział oficjalnym tonem niebieskooki, teraz utwierdzając Mike’a w przekonaniu, że ci się znają. Pewnie wszedł do środka, całkowicie ignorując zatrzaśnięte tuż za nim drzwi czy fakt, że prawie od razu został popchnięty wgłąb.

Poczuł dłoń na swojej, a gdy spojrzał w bok, zauważył nieco niższego od niego mulata. Uśmiechnął się, pozwalając mu pokierować się do innego pomieszczenia. Na środku stało duże łóżko, które mogłoby pomieścić kilka osób, z ogromem poduszek. Naprzeciw wisiał duży telewizor, w rogach pokoju stały głośniki, a między nimi duża skrzynia. Michael nie kwestionował wystroju, nawet tego, że ściany były profesjonalnie wyciszone.

\- Seans czas zacząć - rzucił któryś z pozostałych i pchnął Mike’a na materac. - Lu, zakluczyłeś drzwi?

Niebieskooki blondyn skinął, bez wahania dodając „oczywiście, tatusiu”. Czy Michael śnił? Czuł się jak w jakimś filmie czy śnie, lecz gdy uszczypnął się w ramię, wciąż był z tamtą trójką w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie, to nie jest sen, Mikey - zachichotał chłopak o białawych włosach, przytulając się do jego boku. Michaela ciekawiło, jak ten ma na imię. - Jestem Cally, kotku.

\- Hood, Michael tutaj jest dużo nad tobą, zachowuj się - zauważył Luke, chociaż Mike zamruczał na imię, jakim go nazwano. Już wiedząc, że jest w jednym pokoju z trójką prawdopodobnie-fetyszystów, nie chował się z zamiłowaniem do udawania kota. Pozwolił Calumowi muskać jego szyję, wydając cichutkie pomruki.

Usta Hooda powoli dotknęły rozgrzanej skóry tuż nad obojczykiem Michaela i sunęły w górę, aż do jego ucha. Zagryzł jego płatek, zasysając go, czym zyskał lekki jęk.

\- Tygrysie - mruknął nisko Calum, przerzucając cały ciężar swojego ciała na biodra Michaela i otarł się o nie delikatnie. Clifford nie potrafił się powstrzymać, chwycił go w talii i poruszył nim, szukając tego przyjemnego tarcia.

W tle słychać było znane mu jęki, a gdy spojrzał przez ramię Caluma, zauważył na ekranie pierwsze sekundy filmu. Niemal od razu poczuł, jak twardnieje, zaciskając oczy i palce na ciele młodszego.

\- Tatusiu Ash - pisnął Luke, kiedy najstarszy podniósł go i usiadł obok Michaela, a blondyna trzymał na kolanach. Teraz przynajmniej znał imiona wszystkich, a wiedząc, że do Ashtona może zwracać się „tatusiu”, nakręcał się jeszcze bardziej.

Zaraz cała czwórka skupiła wzrok na filmie, ale ich dłonie już teraz zniknęły w spodniach. To znaczy, Ashton masował przyrodzenie swoje i Luke’a, a Michael swoje i Caluma. Ciche jęki opuszczały usta każdego bez ograniczeń, temperatura stopniowo rosła i to Calum jako pierwszy pozbył się swojej koszulki. Po nim odważył się Luke z pomocą Ashtona, dalej Michael i sam Irwin. Wkrótce też spodnie znalazły się gdzieś na ziemi, więc jedynym, co mieli na sobie, to cienkie bokserki.

\- Luke, przygotuj Cala - zażądał nagle Ashton i pozwolił mu przejść do mulata, a sam przyciągnął do niechlujnego pocałunku Michaela. Poruszał ustami niedbale, jakby od niechcenia, ale równocześnie wkładał w pieszczotę ogrom pożądania. Jego duża dłoń powoli sunęła po odkrytej klatce Michaela do jego podbrzusza i zaraz zniknęła pod bielizną, dokładnie oplatając jego długość. Niski, gardłowy jęk przyciągnął na nowo uwagę pozostałej dwójki, ale jedno spojrzenie Ashtona sprawiło, że Luke wrócił wzrokiem do palców z znikających w ciele mulata.

\- Moi chłopcy od tak dawna o to prosili - szepnął Ash, ustami muskając teraz skórę pod uchem Mike’a. - Błagali, żebyś dołączył choć na jedną noc. Chciałbyś, tygrysie?

Słowa wydawały się utknąć w gardle Michaela i choć normalnie Ashton widziałby na czerwono za brak odpowiedzi, tak nie miał prawa ukarać młodszego. Pozwolił sobie jednak na ostrzegawcze uderzenie w udo, nie spodziewając się, że Michael jedynie głośniej jęknie i wypchnie biodra w stronę jego dłoni.

\- Uderz mnie, tatusiu, lubię ból - zanucił Mike, kręcąc biodrami na boki. Teraz już klęczał przed Ashtonem, który stał z boku łóżka i nawet nie zawahał się, wymierzając kolejnego klapsa w prawy pośladek Michaela. Pozostała dwójka ponownie obróciła się, nie wierząc, że Mike tak szybko doczekał się kary, ale wtedy zauważyli jego zadowolony uśmiech i usłyszeli błagania.

\- Tatusiu, szczeniak jest już bardzo gotowy - westchnął Luke, wciąż pracując na Calumie trzema palcami. Z chęcią dodałby czwarty, w końcu znał możliwości drugiego, ale nie otrzymał na to pozwolenia.

\- Jeszcze chwilkę, mały - ostrzegł Ash i w końcu zsunął bokserki Michaela, wylał trochę lubrykantu i płynnie wsunął w niego od razu dwa palce. Już po chwili Mike nabijał się na nie głodny, podpierając się ramion najstarszego. - Gotowy, tygrysie?

Michael warknął na przezwisko i skinął energicznie głową, zaraz przeklinając nagłą pustkę w tyłku. Wiedział jednak, że czeka go dużo więcej i posłusznie obrócił się, ustawiając na czworaka. Odczekał zaledwie kilka sekund, w czasie których zerknął na telewizor i kiedy aktor przyjmował pierwszego penisa, Michael poczuł jednego przy swoim wejściu. Zacisnął się na samej główce, zaraz rozluźniając i pozwalając Ashtonowi pchnąć do końca za jednym razem.

Powiedzenie, że Ashton był duży i długi, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Był zdecydowanie dłuższy niż jakakolwiek zabawka Michaela, przez co ostatnie centymetry musiał dodatkowo się rozciągnąć. Przy tym czuł każdą wystającą żyłę i drżał na to uczucie.

\- Lu, twoja kolej.

Blondyn stanął przed Michaelem i chwycił jego penisa w drobną dłoń, poruszając parę razy zanim się na niego osunął. Nie potrzebował przygotowania, wystarczyła odrobina lubrykantu i bez problemu nabijał się na całkiem sporego penisa Mike’a.

Ostatni był Calum, mający już łzy na policzkach i krople preejakulatu na brzuchu. Luke musiał go ustawić, by płynnie go wypełnić. W tym czasie Ashton się nie ruszał, ale gdy Luke drgnął dla sprawdzenia, Irwin wykonał pierwsze pchnięcie. I, cholera, bycie stymulowanym z obu stron w tak dużym stopniu szybko wysłało Michaela na szczyt, ale ostatkiem sił powstrzymał tak długo wyczekiwany orgazm.

\- Nie trzymaj tego w sobie, jeszcze trochę cię dzisiaj czeka - szepnął czule Ash, zagryzając skórę nad łopatką młodszego i zmienił kąt, szukając jego prostaty. Pchnięcia Irwina pogłębiały te Mike’a czy Luke’a, przez co Calum płakał pod trójką i niecierpliwie oczekiwał spełnienia.

Pierwszy doszedł właśnie Hood, spazmatycznie zaciskając się na Luke’u. Ten jednak nie puścił jego bioder i poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy zanim go wypełnił. Dalej orgazm osiągnął Ashton, pieprząc Michaela tak, jak ten lubił: szybko i mocno. Uczucie spermy w tyłku było czymś nowym w życiu singla-Michaela, który teraz mocniej dociskał się do tyłka Luke’a i wkrótce także skończył w młodszym.

\- Luke, podaj ten nowy wibrator - pokierował ponownie Ashton, przyciągając Michaela do szybkiego pocałunku zanim nachylił się nad jego uchem. - Calum kiedyś przyznał mi się, że chciałby poczuć w sobie dwóch. Chciałbyś mieć ten zaszczyt?

\- Tak, tak, cholera, tak.

\- Droga wolna.

Oczy Michaela wydawały się jakby za mgłą, gdy podniósł Caluma za włosy i przycisnął go do ściany. Zacisnął dłoń na jego szyi, całując zachłannie, a językiem penetrując jego buzię. Równocześnie ocierał się o niego biodrami, czując na nowo rosnące erekcje u obu zanim odsunął się i spojrzał mulatowi w oczy. Lubił mieć pewność, że to, co robi, nie jest wbrew woli jego kochanka. Otrzymał słabe, lecz pewne, skinienie i wypełnił go, nie czując nawet dużego oporu.

Poczuł za sobą obecność. Odwrócił na sekundę wzrok, by spotkać się z ustami Ashtona. Lubił je, miały ciekawą, lekko szorstką teksturę i słodki smak.

\- Pokaż mu jego miejsce, tygrysie, masz nad nim pełną władzę. Zawładnij nim, jego ciałem i zrób cokolwiek byś chciał.

Z każdym słowem Michael pchał mocniej, ale pamiętając poprzednie słowa Ashtona, w końcu oderwał zmęczone ciało Caluma od ściany i zawołał Luke’a. Ignorował nawet duże dłonie Asha, które masowały jego wejście i pośladki, czekając aż niebieskooki stanie przed nim i Calumem. Skorzystali przy tym z jego nieco niższego wzrostu, unosząc lekko, by obaj mogli go wypełnić. Tak nie czuli się jeszcze nigdy, za sprawą jakiejkolwiek zabawki czy porno.

Penis Ashtona ponownie wsunął się między pośladki Michaela, który nawet nie zauważył jego chwilowej nieobecności. Dopiero kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na trzymany w dłoni nawilżony wibrator, przypomniał sobie jego poprzednie żądanie i zastanawiał się, na kim go wykorzysta. Na nim, obok siebie, na Calumie jako trzeci penis czy Luke’u?

Niezadane pytanie wkrótce otrzymało odpowiedź: sztuczny penis wypełnił Hemmingsa, prawie od razu został włączony i zanim Michael zarejestrował własne ruchy, chwycił za podstawkę zabawki i poruszył nią na różne strony. Usłyszał za sobą cichy chichot, a zaraz został razem z młodszą dwójką pchnięty na ścianę, czując w sobie penisa Ashtona jeszcze dokładniej. Zaskomlał głośno, starając się stłumić dźwięki na skórze Caluma, ale pojedyncze jęki i tak opuszczały jego usta.

Cała czwórka dochodziła długo i nierówno, wypełniając drugiego czy - w przypadku Cala - między brzuch swój i Michaela. Głowa Clifforda opadła ze zmęczenia na ramię Ashtona, który wciąż pozostawał niewzruszony. Nawet po tylu obejrzanych filmach i godzinach spędzonych na masturbacji Michael czuł się wyczerpany wielokrotnym orgazmem. Szybko jednak regenerował siły i kiedy wyszedł z Caluma, położył go i Luke’a na łóżku, już siedział na kolanach najstarszego z nich.

\- Zazdrościsz mu? - Michael nie zastanawiał się, skinął głową i spojrzał na zmęczonego Caluma. Widział jednak, że nie śpi, a jego dłoń powoli sunie między nogi. W tej chwili zachowywali się jak pieprzone króliki, ale nie obchodziło go to. W końcu nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek zdarzy się to ponownie. - Na pewno chętnie weźmie cię jeszcze raz i kolejny, i kolejny... Po prostu go dotknij, a ci się odda.

Michael przytaknął i powoli podszedł do mulata, odsuwając jego dłoń od jego penisa. Uśmiechnął się na słabe „proszę” i nachylił, scałowując ścieżkę po jego plecach. Skończył na pośladkach, całując je oba i rozchylając. Chłopak był już bardzo dobrze rozciągnięty, przygotowany na kolejny raz i nawet nieświadomie uniósł się na kolanach, mocniej wypinając.

\- Zadbam o ciebie, szczeniaku - szepnął Mike i powoli w niego wszedł któryś już raz, ale wciąż kochał to uczucie. Dociskał głowę Caluma do materaca, zwiększając tempo i po prostu goniąc kolejny orgazm. Słyszał rozmowę gdzieś obok, ale nie miał pewności czy jest ona prowadzona między Hemmingsem i Irwinem, czy gdzieś w porno.

Czując penisa przy swoim wejściu Michael nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy zauważył za plecami Ashtona. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić i rozluźnił mięśnie, przyjmując go jak najlepiej potrafił. Wsłuchiwał się w przyjemne jęki i skomlenia Caluma, z czasem postanawiając go uciszyć. Przywołał machnięciem ręki Luke’a i zanim ten zaprotestował, wyciągnął z niego wciąż wibrującą zabawkę, wsuwając ją między pełne usta Caluma.

\- Przygotuj się dla Lukey’a, dobrze?

Mulat nieznacznie skinął i zassał policzki, jakby miał w ustach prawdziwego penisa i chciał poczuć w nich spermę. Mike postanowił spełnić jego niemą prośbę i wsunął palec w jego wejście, zbierając nieco mieszanki nasienia jego i Luke’a, po czym wcisnął go Calumowi do ust. Chłopak jęknął i mocniej się wypiął, jakby prosząc o więcej. A kim był Michael, żeby nie spełnić jego błagań?

Pchał tak mocno jak mógł z penisem w tyłku, czując ruchy Ashtona bardzo dokładnie. Zaciskał się na nim, chcąc dać mu jak najwiecej przyjemności, ale wtedy Irwin docisnął go do ciała Caluma i uniósł się, a gdy już Mike miał o to zapytać, poczuł przy wejściu drugiego penisa. Załkał na przyjemne i nieco bolesne wypełnienie, zaciskając mięśnie jeszcze częściej i mocniej, żeby po tym choć trochę się rozluźnić. Wiedział, że jest to konieczne, by pchnięcia blondynów nie bolały aż tak bardzo.

\- Po prostu mnie pieprzcie - warknął nagle, kiedy pozostała dwójka nie spieszyła się z ustawieniem odpowiedniego tempa. Jednak po jego słowach spojrzeli po sobie i pchnęli równocześnie, wychodząc prawie całkiem i wbijając na nowo. Utworzyli specjalny rytm, który zostawił Michaela płaczącego z ogromu przyjemności i Caluma z nadwrażliwości.

Sekundy wydawały się trwać jak godziny zanim Ashton pchnął po raz ostatni i wypełnił Clifforda, co Luke zaraz po nim powtórzył. Uczucie spermy dwóch mężczyzn i sama świadomość sytuacji pozwoliła Michaelowi osiągnąć kolejny orgazm, wypełniając Caluma głęboko i z głośnym jękiem.

Cała czwórka opadła na łóżko obok siebie. Ich oddechy były płytkie i przyspieszone, a głowy wciąż pełne pomysłów. W najgorszym stanie był Calum, mając w sobie najwięcej spermy i penisów od samego początku. Starał się szybko unormować oddech, bo aż zbyt dobrze znał blondynów. Była to cisza przed burzą, którą rozpętał Ashton donośnym głosem.

\- Calum, na kolana - rzucił niskim głosem, tylko na chwilę spoglądając na Michaela znaczącym wzrokiem. Zrozumieli się bez słów, Michael uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił Luke’a za biodra, nachylając się nad nim od tyłu.

\- Dalej, zabaw się z nim - zachęcił, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach i popchnął go w stronę mulata. Luke bez wahania złapał Cala za szczękę i rozchylił ją, wsuwając między pełne wargi. Pchał delikatnie, ale głęboko, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

Starsi spojrzeli po sobie i skinęli. Mike lekko odsunął Luke’a od Caluma, by Ashton mógł się pod nim położyć i w mgnieniu oka wbił się w Hemmingsa. Michael nie zwlekał, ustawił się i, uprzednio uderzając oba pośladki Luke’a, wszedł w niego po same jądra.

Nowe dla blondyna uczucie przyspieszyło jego pchnięcia, już nie robił tego delikatnie i z miłością, a pożądaniem, które wydawało się promieniować od jego ciała. Mocno trzymał włosy mulata, pieprząc jego usta i zmuszając do robienia głębokiego gardła. W jego głowie kręciło się od dwóch penisów w jego tyłku, uwielbiał być tak pełny i tylko wyczekiwał momentu, gdy ci skończą głęboko w nim.

Orgazmy uderzyły ich nagle, Calum z przymkniętymi oczami doszedł na brzuch, Luke w jego ustach, a Mike z Ashem zsynchronizowali pchnięcia i skończyli w tej samej chwili, czując spermę oblewającą ich penisy. Odsunęli się od siebie, Calum już powoli odlatywał, kuląc przy boku Mike’a, ale wtedy Ashton znów zabrał głos.

\- Na kolana, wy trzej - kiedy ci się ustawiali, Ashton sięgnął po zimny lubrykant dla większego komfortu każdego i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak posłuszni mu byli. Jedynie Michael drażliwie się kręcił, ale Ash nie dał mu tego, czego pragnął - klapsów. Zamiast tego wepchnął w niego i Luke’a po dwa lekko nawilżone palce.

Calum, klęcząc pomiędzy starszymi, czekał na swoją kolej. Zdążył już całkiem nieźle uspokoić oddech i na nowo się podniecić, teraz szukając chociaż najmniejszego tarcia. Nagle poczuł na swoim wejściu usta i język, który bez problemu minął pierścień mięśni.

Hood spojrzał po chłopakach po obu jego stronach i nie wierzył własnym oczom: zarówno Luke, jak i Michael mieli w sobie już całe dłonie, ich penisy drżały, a usta wykrzywione były w jęku. W tej chwili naprawdę cieszył się, że nie jest na ich miejscu, bo najpewniej skończyłby w ułamku sekundy i nie był już w stanie wziąć więcej.

Palce i usta Ashtona działały cuda na tej trójce, docierając do miejsc, których wcześniej nikt ani nic nie odkryło, zwiększając przyjemność, która już wcześniej wydawała się być przy górnej granicy. Ich orgazmy, choć już słabsze, wciąż dostarczyły im ogrom przyjemności i Michael mógł przysiąc, że na chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, a w jego głowie nieco się zakręciło. Z pomocą Ashtona opadł na bok jak tylko ten zabrał dłoń, delikatny uśmiech wciąż błąkał się na jego ustach. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że miał już nowy plan.

Ashton położył pozostałą dwójkę w podobnej pozycji do Michaela i wyszedł po ręcznik, informując ich o tym. Znaczyło to, że Mike ma jakieś dwie minuty na przedstawienie planu pozostałym i przygotowanie się do wdrożenia go w życie.

Kiedy Ash wrócił do pokoju, łóżko było puste, a pościel w nieładzie. Chciał się rozejrzeć, ale wtedy Michael zakrył mu oczy i stanął na palcach, by musnąć ustami jego ucho.

\- Pozwól nam się odwdzięczyć, tatusiu - mruknął zmysłowo i poprowadził Irwina na materac, a jedną z jego licznych bandan obwiązał mu oczy. - Po prostu się rozluźnij.

Ciało Irwina ostrożnie opadło na środek łóżka i czekało na cokolwiek reszta dla niego przygotowała. Najpierw poczuł dłonie na plecach, które sunęły w dół aż do jego pośladków, a później usta na tej samej ścieżce. Spodziewał się czegoś na zasadzie masażu, rozluźniając całkowicie, a przynajmniej tak było dopóki nie poczuł przy pośladkach nieznanego materiału.

\- Shush, jest okej - uspokoił go pospiesznie Luke, pocałunkiem odciągając jego myśli i przy okazji samemu zyskując pełną pożądania i dominacji pieszczotę. Co chwilę jednak spoglądał na postęp w dolnej partii jego ciała, przy której Michael nawilżał jedną z zabawek, a Calum właśnie rozsuwał pośladki najstarszego. Żałował, że nie może dokładnie widzieć, jak przedmiot znika w jego ciele, ale jego wyobraźnia była wystarczająco bujna.

\- Co-

\- Shush - powtórzył, tym razem ostrzej, Luke i zsunął się z pocałunkami na jego bark, pozostawiając tam drobne malinki.

Zabawka w tyłku Ashtona była malutka i dobrze nawilżona, tym samym nie sprawiając prawie ani odrobiny bólu. Michael poruszał nią lekko, nie chcąc skrzywdzić Ashtona, który najpewniej jeszcze nigdy nie był na dole. Rozumiał jego strach, ale też ustalił sobie za zadanie przekonanie go do zmian.

Drobne palce Michaela zacisnęły specjalną poduszkę, która napełniła zabawkę niewielką ilością powietrza. Ponowił to kilka razy, co jakiś czas poruszając nią w środku i szukając prostaty Irwina. Głośny krzyk zaskoczenia upewnił go w przekonaniu, że ją znalazł i starał się jej nie omijać, wciąż pompując przedmiot.

\- N-nie, nie więcej, błagam - zaskomlał Irwin i podciągnął nogi pod kolana, czując się dużo nadwrażliwym. Chciał dojść, ale skutecznie odciągał go od tego pierścień, którego obecności wcześniej nawet nie zauważył. Przeklinał pod nosem, rzucił nawet groźbą w stronę tego, który kontrolował wielkość zabawki, ale wtedy Michael dodał jeszcze więcej powietrza i Ashton stracił nad sobą panowanie, docisnął biodra do materaca, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o spełnieniu.

\- Chciałbyś dojść, tatusiu?

Słyszenie tego imienia będąc wszystkim tylko nie dominującym było co najmniej dziwne. Ashton uciekał od dotyku, szukał spełnienia, czując zbliżające się łzy. Michael zauważył jego stan i przycisnął usta do dołu jego pleców, zabawkę do prostaty, a pierścień zdjął płynnym ruchem. Ashton doszedł w mgnieniu oka, pozostawiając pod sobą dużą ilość spermy i zaciskając pięści na jednej z poduszek.

Michael spuścił powietrze z zabawki i ostrożnie ją wyciągnął, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać przed odrobiną dokuczania. Ostatecznie pozbył się przedmiotu i, zadziwiając wszystkich, uniósł Ashtona i posadził go do wanny już wypełnionej ciepłą wodą. Ucałował w podziękowaniu Caluma i pomógł mu i Luke’owi wejść, każdy usiadł z innej strony najstarszego i złożył na jego rozchylonych ustach pocałunek. Gdyby nie delikatny uśmiech i piwne tęczówki wpatrujące się w nich z czystą miłością można by powiedzieć, że spał.

Pozostali byli też zbyt zmęczeni, by obok uczucia zauważyć chęć zemsty w oczach Ashtona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woda swięcona, ktoś coś?


	21. piece of cake | calashton

**Calum’s POV**

_Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. ___

__Wyłączyłem maszynę i zarzuciłem ręcznik na ramię. Usiadłem przed lustrem i zacząłem się rozciągać, żeby później nie mieć zbytnio bolących mięśni, co zajęło mi kilka minut, po upływie których skierowałem się do szatni._ _

__Siłownia Piece of cake powstała zaledwie dwa miesiące temu, a będąc jedynym tego typu miejscem w okolicy, jest bardzo oblegana. Sam ćwiczę tutaj zwykle dwa razy w tygodniu, chociaż moje imię widnieje jako współwłaściciel. Drugi, Luke, jest moim przyjacielem i zajmuje się głównie papierkami, ale także często zapisuje kolejnych klientów. Działalność rozwija się i kwestią czasu było, aż potrzebowaliśmy trenera._ _

__Ashton... co tu dużo mówić. Dobrze zbudowany, młody, przystojny, wygadany. Dzięki niemu nasze obroty zwiększyły się prawie dwukrotnie, mamy mu co zawdzięczać._ _

__– Luke, musimy zamówić więcej witamin - rzuciłem, równocześnie wsypując proszek do butelki z wodą. Nie jesteśmy zwolennikami chemii, kupujemy zdrowe witaminy potrzebne organizmowi po wysiłku._ _

__Podszedłem do blondyna za ladą i, korzystając z chwili, gdy nie ma klientów, musnąłem jego policzek ustami. Nasza relacja jest... specyficzna. Kiedyś byliśmy razem, ale wyjechałem na obóz sportowy do Brazylii, a odległość nam nie sprzyjała. Kiedy wróciłem, cóż, uczucia nie zniknęły całkowicie, chociaż bardzo długo zajęło mi ich ponowne rozbudzenie. A Luke od zawsze był nieśmiały i choć znacznie się otworzył, w niektórych sytuacjach wciąż siedział cicho._ _

__– Ashton jest?_ _

__– Tak, prowa-_ _

__– Właśnie skończyłem._ _

__Spojrzałem za siebie, zauważając piwnookiego z kropelkami potu na czole i szyi. Przyznaję, w tym wydaniu był nawet gorętszy. Szczególnie, gdy wierzchem dłoni przetarł policzek, uśmiechając się znacząco._ _

__– Mógłbyś przyjść do biura jak już weźmiesz prysznic?_ _

__Starszy skinął na tak i minął mnie, jednak zatrzymał się obok, nachylając do mojego ucha._ _

__– Dołączysz?_ _

__Prychnąłem w odpowiedzi, ale on spojrzał na mnie i poruszył brwiami. Pokręciłem głową w niedowierzaniu i stanowczo oplotłem ręką Luke’a w talii. Blondynek zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, co prawdopodobnie spowodowane było intensywnym spojrzeniem Irwina._ _

__– Twoja strata - rzucił na odchodne i skierował się do sali z prysznicami._ _

__– Dlaczego nie skorzystałeś?_ _

__Spojrzałem na Luke’a spod uniesionych brwi i zaśmiałem się lekko, ale widząc jego poważną miną, zmrużyłem na niego oczy._ _

__– Mam ciebie._ _

__– To dołączmy we dwoje._ _

__Zakrztusiłem się wodą, którą akurat w tej chwili chciałem wypić, ale myśl, że mógłbym dotknąć Ashtona w ten inny, nie tak niewinny sposób była zachęcająca. A mając obok Luke’a..._ _

__– Chodź zanim nam ucieknie._ _

__To nie był pierwszy raz, jak obaj znikaliśmy z recepcji. Zazwyczaj wtedy klientów obsługiwała nasza sekretarka z pokoju obok, która aż za dobrze wiedziała, gdzie się podziewamy. A tym bardziej, co robimy._ _

__Złapałem Luke’a za dłoń i ruszyłem do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, a słysząc lecącą wodę z najbardziej oddalonego od wejścia prysznica, uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Zakluczyłem drzwi i pchnąłem Hemmingsa na chłodną ścianę, od razu przyciskając usta do jego szyi. Dotknąłem rozgrzanej skóry językiem, po czym ją zagryzłem, powtarzając obie czynności przez krótką chwilę._ _

__– Zaczęliście beze mnie?_ _

__Odwróciłem się, a moje spojrzenie padło na nagiego Ashtona zasłonionego zaledwie cienką zasłonką. Jedną dłonią ściskał materiał, ale druga wydawała się być w ciekawszym miejscu, w którym zapragnąłem go dotknąć. Jako pierwszy do niego podszedłem, po drodze pozbywając się ubrań i już bez żadnych wstąpiłem pod strumień ciepłej wody._ _

__Złapałem za biodra Irwina, gdy ten pchnął mnie na ścianę dokładnie tak, jak ja wcześniej Luke’a. I tak samo zostawiał po sobie ślady, schodząc powoli do obojczyków, gdy cichutko pojękiwałem. Moje palce zwinnie oplotły się wokół jego penisa, byłem zdecydowanie odważniejszy niż Hemmings, który teraz niepewnie stał z boku._ _

__Pisnąłem lekko, gdy najstarszy nagle pchnął mnie do ziemi, ale szybko poprawiłem się i bez wahania dotknąłem ustami jego długości. Patrzyłem na niego z dołu z udawaną niewinnością, gdy przeczesał moje włosy palcami. I, cholera, jego palce. Ile bym dał, żeby mieć je w sobie. Jeden, dwa, trzy, obojętnie. Z każdej ilości będę zadowolony._ _

__– Chodź tutaj, Lucas - zażądał niskim głosem lokowany, a gdy chłopak wypełnił jego rozkaz, pocałował go namiętnie. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na jęk, który stłumił penis Ashtona. Widok Luke’a ledwo nadążającego za zachłannym pocałunkiem był gorący, szczególnie, gdy miałem tak wspaniały okaz w ustach._ _

__Zauważyłem, jak dłoń Asha zsuwa się między pośladki Luke’a i niekontrolowanie jęknąłem. To ja je chciałem, potrzebowałem! Ashton spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony i, jakby na złość, wsunął w Luke’a jeden calutki palec, aż po same knykcie._ _

__– Też chciałbyś?_ _

__W miarę możliwości z penisem w ustach skinąłem na tak, zasysając policzki i przejeżdżając językiem po główce, by przekonać Ashtona, że zasłużyłem. Nie wiem czy rzeczywiście go przekonałem, czy po prostu się nade mną zlitował, ale odsunął się od nas i podciagnął mnie, znowu ustawiając przy ścianie._ _

__Luke zaskomlał na pustkę w sobie, ale nie mogłem zmusić się do rozkazania mu zrobienia czegokolwiek. Czułem, że teraz to nie ja mam władzę i uczucie bycia pod rządami kogoś innego mnie nakręcało. Szczególnie, gdy Ashton nagle wsunął we mnie dwa palce, jakby za karę, że odważyłem się je chcieć._ _

__Oczy Hemmingsa były wielkości monet, gdy obserwował, jak po kolei przyjmuję kolejne palce i już po chwili nabijam się na trzy, prosząc o więcej. Tak, znał mnie jako dominującego, sam nigdy nie chciał nic zmieniać, więc odkąd się znamy, dla niego zawsze byłem top. Ale czasy się zmieniają i choć on wciąż jest na dole, ja się nie ograniczam._ _

__– Lucas - głowa blondyna podskoczyła na swoje pełne imię, Ashton patrzył na niego tajemniczym wzrokiem, cały czas mnie rozciągając się. – Przygotuj się dla Cally’ego, hm?_ _

__Przekląłem głośno na jego słowa, zaciskając na jego palcach i wbijając paznokcie w jego ramię. Byłem już gotowy, nawet bardzo, potrzebowałem go. Już miałem słownie wyrazić swoje błaganie, gdy bez ostrzeżenia zamienił dłoń na przyrodzenie i nim się obejrzałem, pieprzył mnie szybko i płynnie._ _

__Schowałem twarz w jego szyi i zagryzłem tam skórę, chcąc tak przenieść odrobinę bólu, który czułem. Przy tym przyglądałem się Luke’owi i jego palcom, powoli znikającym w jego ciele, gdy niepewnie dodawał drugi i trzeci. Widziałem, jak zaciska szczękę, a jego spojrzenie utkwione jest między ciałem moim i Ashtona, a dokładniej w miejscu, w którym się one łączyły._ _

__Jedno konkretne uderzenie sprawiło, że krzyknąłem z przyjemności i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, łapiąc się ramion Ashtona jako podpórki. Moje nogi drżały, oddech był urywany, a bicie serca przyspieszone. Czułem każdy pojedynczy oddech Irwina na szyi, gdy już za każdym razem trafiał w ten jeden punkt. Byłem o krok od orgazmu, więc kiedy jego długie palce znalazły się na moim penisie, zapłakałem i doszedłem na nasze brzuchy, które zaraz umył strumień wody._ _

__– Nie zostawisz go tak, co? - szepnął Ashton tuż przy moim uchu, wskazując ruchem głowy na Luke’a, który wciąż miał w sobie trzy palce, a jego penis wręcz krzyczał, jak blisko już jest. - Pokaż, co potrafi twój język. Spraw, by krzyczał._ _

__Poczułem lekkie pchnięcie na plecach w kierunku Luke’a, obok którego opadłem na kolana, uprzednio obracając tyłem do siebie. Nie traciłem czasu, odsunąłem jego dłoń i przejechałem językiem po jego wejściu. Ssałem, przygryzałem i drażniłem palcem już zaczerwienioną skórę, a czując we włosach jego dłoń, przyspieszyłem nieco. Sekundy później ciało Luke’a zatrzęsło się od orgazmu i odsunąłem się, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni._ _

__Ashton podał mi gąbkę i kiedy delikatnie myłem ciało Luke’a, on mył moje. Nic nie mówiliśmy, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie nawzajem, gdy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżowały. Powoli wyszliśmy z kabiny i wytarliśmy swoje ciała firmowymi ręcznikami, ubraliśmy poprzednie ubrania - poza Ashtonem, który założył czyste - i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszliśmy z łazienki._ _

__Może było nas słychać, może mieliśmy włosy po seksie, a może po prostu ktoś po prostu się domyślił, ale gdy wyszliśmy, na twarzach niektórych klientów widniały znaczące uśmieszki. Wzruszyłem na to ramionami i wróciłem do pracy, już do końca zmiany żartując z kuśtykania Luke’a._ _


	22. videochat | malum/lashton

– To kiedy przyjeżdżacie?

Blondyni na ekranie wzruszyli równo ramionami, sprawiając, że Michael wywrócił oczami. Za niecały tydzień zaczynają trasę, a wcześniej muszą ustalić parę spraw z managementem, a Luke i Ashton wciąż siedzą w Australii.

– To znaczy, myślę, że złapiemy jakiś lot jutro czy za dwa dni, jeśli coś jeszcze będzie.

– Przysięgam, że jak wam się nie uda to każę wam przypłynąć wpław!

Mimo groźby dwójka zaśmiała się. Ucichli, gdy na ich ekranie obok Michaela pojawił się Calum w przydużej koszulce, wydętą wargą i pluszakiem w dłoni.

– Mikey, miałem zły sen - mruknął niby niezadowolony mulat, siadając blisko obok starszego i przytulając się do jego boku. - Bardzo, bardzo zły.

Ashton zagwizdał znacząco, tym samym sprawiając, że Calum zobaczył ich wideo rozmowę.

– Uh, przyjdę później?

Wstał, ale Michael pociągnął go z powrotem, jednak tym razem usiadł na jego kolanach.

– Ta dwójka może poczekać, poza tym i tak już kończyliśmy - prychnął Clifford, po omacku klikając na laptopie klawisz, który miał wyłączyć rozmowę, po czym odsunął urządzenie. Złapał za biodra Caluma i obrócił nim, od razu złączając ich usta w gorącym pocałunku.

– Jaki miałeś sen, maluchu?

– Że nie chciałeś się ze mną kochać - mulat jeszcze mocniej wydął dolną wargę, którą Michael zaraz przygryzł i pociągnął do siebie. - I nie pozwoliłeś mi cię dotykać.

– A chciałbyś?

Oczy Caluma rozbłysły na to proste pytanie, oczywiście, że chciał sprawić przyjemność Michaelowi. Był on jego priorytetem, uwielbiał go dotykać w ten seksualny sposób, sprawiać, że skamlał jego imię i ciągnął za jego włosy.

– Pokaż tatusiowi, co potrafisz - zażądał starszy i zsunął chłopaka na podłogę, samemu rozchylając nogi, uprzednio zsuwając z nich dresy i bokserki. Drobna dłoń oplotła jego jeszcze nie do końca twardego penisa, poruszając szybko, więc już po chwili był w pełni wzwodu.

– Mogę, tatusiu?

Calum pamiętał zasady, wolał ich nie łamać, nie był w humorze. Chciał dogodzić partnerowi i może otrzymać coś w zamian, a później znowu iść spać. Kiedy więc otrzymał zgodę, dotknął płaskim językiem do podstawy penisa i przejechał po całej długości, także naokoło główki. Powtórzył to dwa razy i zassał część, rozluźniając gardło i wsuwając kolejne centymetry.

Będąc zbyt zaaferowanym dawaniem i odbieraniem przyjemności, dwójka kompletnie nie zarejestrowała wciąż trwającego połączenia z blondynami. Może gdyby byli normalnymi, heteroseksualnymi chłopakami od razu by się rozłączyli i później wypominali przyjaciołom ich wpadkę, o której jeszcze istnieniu nie wiedzieli, ale tacy nie byli. Zamiast tego Ashton przywarł do ust Luke’a i pospiesznie zerwał z niego ubrania, zaraz robiąc to samo ze swoimi.

Po dłuższej chwili namiętnego pocałunku Irwin oderwał się od młodszego i obrócił nim na łóżku, ustawiając na kolanach i rękach, praktycznie centralnie do kamerki. Rozsunął jego pośladki i niechlujnie przejechał językiem pomiędzy nimi, zyskując głośny jęk.

– Co to było?

Cal spojrzał na Mike’a niezrozumiale, wciąż ssąc jego penisa, ale kiedy jęk powtórzył się, odsunął się od niego delikatnie. Wciąż jednak poruszał na nim dłonią, by nie stracić nastroju.

Clifford wychylił się do laptopa i z przerażeniem odkrył, że wcale nie wyłączył rozmowy, a jedynie ją zmniejszył. Teraz jednak widział na ekranie pośladki Luke’a w pełnej okazałości, gdy Ashton pracował na nim językiem i trzema palcami.

– Cholera - sapnął Mike, a kiedy Calum spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. To on miał podniecić Michaela, nie ich przyjaciele. Zaskomlał prostym „tatusiu!”, skupiając na sobie uwagę całej trójki. - Nie bądź chciwy, Hood.

Prychnięcie opuściło usta Michaela, gdy, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran, na którym Ashton wrócił do poprzedniej czynności, pchnął Caluma z powrotem na swojego penisa. Ale mulat tak się nie bawił, nie lubił się dzielić, szczególnie bez jego wiedzy, więc nie wkładał ani odrobiny wysiłku i dogodzenie partnerowi, niechlujnie go śliniąc.

– Co to ma być, Calum?

Mulat wzruszył ramionami i od niechcenia przełknął wokół nawet nie połowy długości Michaela. Potrafił walczyć o swoje, a teraz zdecydowanie czuł się zagrożony, w końcu uważał, że blondyni są od niego dużo lepsi i nawet nie powinien z nim konkurować.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go dopiero pociągnięcie za włosy, gdy lekko załzawionymi oczami spojrzał na starszego. I wtedy coś kliknęło, Michael zrozumiał przyczynę zmiany zachowania i poczuł ciepło w środku na myśl, że jego maluch jest zazdrosny.

– Hej, Cally - młodszy niechętnie na niego spojrzał, chcąc bardzo dosadnie pokazać, że nie podoba mu się ta sytuacja. - Nie chciałbyś pokazać chłopakom, jak wspaniały jesteś w czasie seksu? Jak głośno jęczysz moje imię? Myślę, że masz ogromną przewagę nad Lucasem.

Wspomniany blondyn obrócił się, słysząc swoje imię, ale jedynie sapnął, wciąż mając w sobie język i trzy palce Ashtona. Calum zastanowił się chwilę, w jaki sposób miał przewagę?

– Jestem pewien, że znacznie szybciej doprowadzisz mnie do orgazmu wykonując calutką robotę - zachęcił Mike, zsuwając dłonie na pośladki Caluma, który teraz siedział na jego udach, na tyle daleko, by nie dotykach jego krocza. Zamyślił się, zerkając na ekran, gdzie Luke czekał, aż Ashton założy prezerwatywę i nawilży penisa.

– Pieprzyć to - sapnął i przysunął się bliżej, chwytając członka Mike’a w dłoń i zanim ten zareagował, osunął się na niego. Bez prezerwatywy, bez lubrykantu, bez przygotowania.

– Uh-huh, Lukey, to będzie ciężko pobić.

Najmłodszy właśnie przyjmował pierwsze centymetry Ashtona, a na słowa Michaela spojrzał na przyjaciół. Zauważył brak gumki, a widząc coraz bardziej czerwony tyłek Cala domyślał się, że w żaden sposób nie był przygotowany. I, cholera, teraz żałował, że też tak nie potrafił, poddając się dyskomfortowi.

Z obu urządzeń słychać było jęki, skomlenia i uderzanie skóry o skórę, ale to Clifford i Hood byli bardziej wokalni, młodszy co chwilę krzyczał „tatusiu”, a drugi przeklinał z tego powodu. Przy tym Michael starał się nie poruszać, w końcu Calum miał doprowadzić go na szczyt bez żadnej pomocy, więc trzymał rączki przy sobie, sporadycznie zaciskając je na swoich włosach, a biodra trzymając przy poduszce.

Tymczasem Ashton w końcu wbijał się w Luke’a, całe ich łóżko poruszało się, uderzając przy tym w ścianę. Młodszy blondyn z każdym pchnięciem bardziej rozkładał nogi, a kiedy Ashton trafił w jego prostatę, prawie upadł na brzuch. Hemmings co chwilę zaciskał się, czując zbliżający się orgazm, ale powstrzymywał go, by to najpierw Ashton otrzymał spełnienie.

Wzrok Asha padł na laptopa obok, utkwił go w miejscu, gdzie penis Michaela znika w Calumie, tworząc tylko im znany rytm. Warknął coś na to pod nosem i kiedy już miał skończyć w Luke’u, wyprzedziła go pozostała dwójka.

Calum ostatni raz docisnął swoje biodra do tych Michaela i poczuł w sobie ciepłą spermę, co wystarczyło, by i on doszedł na ich brzuchy. Zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Michaela, który w końcu dotknął jego rozgrzanego ciała, pomagając mu zejść.

– Bułka z masłem - zaśmiał się Clifford, patrząc, jak Ashton wciąż goni swój orgazm. Przy tym masował plecy Caluma, sporadycznie zjeżdżając do jego pośladków, by podrażnić się z jego podrażnionym wejściem.

– Kurwa - krzyknął Irwin i ostatecznie szczytował, poruszając się jeszcze parę razy zanim Luke doszedł na pościel. Starszy szepnął mu coś na ucho, wywołując jęk i rumieńce, więc Michael z Calumem mogli się jedynie domyślać, co ten mu powiedział.

– Co wygrałem?

Michael zerknął na Caluma, który patrzył na niego z głupkowatym uśmiechem. Wiedział, że młodszy lubił wielokrotne zabawy, ale czy naprawdę nie wystarczył mu ten jeden stosunek całkiem na sucho bez przygotowania?

Tym razem Michael rzeczywiście wyłączył wideo rozmowę, uprzednio śmiejąc z porażki blondynów i żegnając się z nimi, po czym podniósł mulata jak pannę młodą, by wziąć wspólny prysznic i być może zapewnić mu drugi czy trzeci orgazm.

Wbrew pozorom przyjaźń czwórki nie zmieniła się, gdy blondyni w końcu przyjechali do ich wspólnego domu w Los Angeles, wręcz przeciwnie, patrzyli się na nich głodnie, gdy kiedykolwiek Mike i Cal się całowali. Czekała ich rozmowa i być może jeszcze więcej zabawy.


	23. dreams come true | muke

_Michael’s POV ___

__Spojrzałem znudzony po trójce moich najlepszych przyjaciół, wszyscy zajęci byli telefonami. Ashton nagrywał keeki, Calum wysyłał jakieś tweety, a Luke... nie wiem, ukrywał cokolwiek robił na telefonie i, co zauważyłem już jakiś czas temu, nie rozstawał się z nim ani na chwilę. Dopiero kiedy jęknąłem z nudów, podnieśli na mnie swoje oczy._ _

__– Zróbmy coś, cokolwiek - zaskomlałem, osuwając się bardziej na kanapie. Siedzieliśmy w domu trzeci dzień z rzędu, bo nikomu innemu nic się nie chciało, a ja nie lubiłem wychodzić sam._ _

__– Um, zadzwoń po Crystal czy coś._ _

__– A żebyście wiedzieli, że to zrobię!_ _

__Może gdzieś w głębi chciałem, aby mi zawtórowali i zaproponowali jakieś wyjście, ale nikt nawet nie drgnął. Wydawało mi się tylko, że Luke nieco zmienił wyraz twarzy, ale mogło to być spowodowane czymkolwiek co właśnie czytał._ _

__Wyciągnąłem urządzenie i wybrałem odpowiedni numer._ _

__– Cześć, Crystal, kochanie, robisz coś teraz? - spytałem, uśmiechając się lekko, by bardziej zdenerwować pozostałą trójkę. Powiedzmy, że nie bardzo przepadali za Leigh. - Tak, pewnie, za godzinę u ciebie?_ _

__Kiwnąłem sam do siebie głową i rozłączyłem się po otrzymaniu potwierdzenia. Schowałem telefon i wykonałem taniec zwycięstwa, po czym wstałem._ _

__– Idę się _dobrze bawić, _a wy tutaj gnijcie, luzerzy - prychnąłem, poruszając znacząco brwiami na pierwszą część zdania. Jak zabawnie było oglądać ich miny, gdy wspominałem nieprzyzwoite z dziewczynami, podczas gdy to ani trochę mnie nie pociąga.___ _

____Poszedłem do sypialni, którą chwilowo dzieliłem z Hemmingsem, po czym ściągnąłem ubrania. Musiałem wybrać jakieś ładniejsze, w końcu idę _na dziewczyny. _Postawiłem na klasyczną białą koszulę, czarną marynarkę i tego samego kolory spodnie, wyjątkowo bez dziur. Dopasowałem do tego buty za kostkę i przejrzałem się w lustrze. _No, nieźle, _zaśmiałem się sam do siebie._____ _ _ _

________Być może mam po prostu taki dzień, ale miałem ogromną ochotę dokuczać chłopakom w każdy możliwy sposób. Dlatego wyciągnąłem z szafki dwa foliowe opakowania, które tymczasowo schowałem do tylnej kieszeni, aby ich kształt lekko się przebijał. Poprawiłem jeszcze włosy i użyłem jednego z lepszych perfum, przechodząc do korytarza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Jak wyglądam? - zapytałem bez większego powodu, obracając się, przy czym od razu poczułem ich wzrok na tyłku, a konkretniej na lewej kieszeni._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Ta, jest okej, tylko nie narób dzieci - prychnął Calum i wrócił do pisania na telefonie, a Ashton zaśmiał się lekko. Skarciłem go wzrokiem, ignorując mijającego mnie Luke’a. Pewnie ktoś do niego zadzwonił, dlatego tak nagle wybiegł._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kiedy wróciłem do mieszkania cztery godziny później, wszyscy wydawali się spać. Wydawali, bo w łazience przy moim i Luke’a pokoju świeciło się światło, więc domyśliłem się, że chłopak brał późny prysznic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wszedłem do środka po cichu, po drodze rozbierając się z już niewygodnej i lekko przepoconej koszuli i marynarki. W ten sposób zostawiłem po sobie ścieżkę na korytarzu, ale postanowiłem posprzątać to rano. Opadłem na łóżko, a w tym samym momencie drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– W-wróciłeś?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Taak, tak wyszło - wzruszyłem ramionami, wyciągając z kieszeni jedno uwierające mnie pudełeczko. - Łap!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chłopak odskoczył jak poparzony ogniem, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się na widok prezerwatywy. Czasami był taką dziewicą, że kwestionowałem każdą jego historię, kiedy to nie mówił o swoich podbojach. Zignorowałem to jednak w tym momencie i zmrużyłem oczy, gdy prawie od razu złapał za swój telefon, który niebezpiecznie często wibrował ostatnimi czasy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Piszesz z kimś?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Huh?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Z kim? Znam ją? Albo go? - spytałem szybko, przeskakując na łóżko blondyna i usiadłem obok, próbując wyrwać z jego dłoni urządzenie. Nie lubiłem, gdy ma przede mną jakieś tajemnice, a teraz naprawdę coś ukrywał. - No powiedz, z kim spotyka się mój mały Lukey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wbiłem palec w jego policzek, na co spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, co wykorzystałem, by zabrać jego telefon i przyjrzeć temu, co właśnie pisał. I, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, włączoną aplikacją nie był iMessage, a... wattpad? W trybie edycji książki?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Co piszesz? Czy to fanfiction o którymś z nas? Jaki ship?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chłopak jedynie odepchnął mnie i zablokował telefon, wciskając go pod poduszkę, ale z łatwością zauważyłem rumieńce na niedawno bladych policzkach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Luke, Lukey, Lu, Lucas - zaskomlałem, siadając na nim okrakiem. Chciałem znać odpowiedź i choć nie wypiłem ani odrobiny alkoholu, zachowywałem się jak pijany. - Nie będę cię przecież oceniać, Lulu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blondyn skinął na znak, że wie, ale wciąż nie drgnął, by powiedzieć mi prawdę. Postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i chociaż nie miałem podstaw do podejrzeń, chciałem się zabawić._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Co to było, Lukey? Jakiś muke? Co tam było? - spytałem niskim głosem, nachylając się, by przygryźć płatek jego ucha. Fakt, Luke od dawna mi się podobał i choć obaj jesteśmy bi, niewielka heteroseksualna strona rządzi mną niemiłosiernie, więc wszyscy są przekonani, że jestem prosty jak linijka. Ale ją przecież można wygiąć, prawda? Dlatego też nigdy nie udało mi się wykonać żadnego kroku w kierunku Hemmingsa, bo wszyscy brali to za dowcip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– N-nic istotnego._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tam nic o nas? Nic nieprzyzwoitego?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Poczułem, jak Luke pode mną drży, a jego oczy zaciskają się, jakby miały zdradzić całą prawdę, której pragnąłem. Cmoknąłem niezadowolony i musnąłem ustami jego policzek, na co uchylił lekko zaszklone powieki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Luke? Co się-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Tylko się mną bawisz - jego głos wyraźnie zadrżał, na co uniosłem brwi. Co miał przez to na myśli? - Dobrze wiesz, jak na mnie działasz i- i robisz to tylko dla własnych korzyści._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Zagryzłem dolną wargę; czy to naprawdę tak wyglądało z jego strony? Jeśli tak, to był w ogromnym błędzie i miałem zamiar go z niego wyprowadzić._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Czy gdybym się tobą bawił, robiłbym to? - szepnąłem, dotykając jego ust swoimi. - I to - powtórzyłem, schodząc z pocałunkami niżej. - Czy gdybym nie czuł do ciebie nic, stałoby się to?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Z ostatnim pytaniem zebrałem jego drobną dłoń w swoją i pokierowałem ją na okrytego spodniami penisa, twardego warto dodać. Blondyn przełknął wyraźnie i kiwnął głową na boki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Więc, teraz powiesz mi ładnie, co ciekawego o nas piszesz, a może coś stanie się prawdą, hm?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Czekałem cierpliwie na odpowiedź Luke’a, w tym czasie muskając palcami jego odkrytą szyję. Jego głos drżał, gdy wypowiadał tak niepewne słowa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Codziennie wyobrażam sobie, jak- jak-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Jak co, Lukey?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________– Jakmniepieprzyszajanazywamciętatusiem - rzucił szybko, ale zrozumiałem dwa istotne słowa: _pieprzysz _i _tatuś _. Uśmiechnąłem się na to znacząco i docisnąłem swoje biodra do jego._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________– Widzisz, co mi zrobiłeś? - spytałem retorycznie, zaciskając jego dłoń bardziej na moim kroczu. - Co zrobiłeś _tatusiowi? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Z ust chłopaka wydobyło się ciche westchnienie, gdy uniósł swoje biodra, które zderzyły się z moimi. Uniosłem się lekko, by pozbyć reszty swojej garderoby i to samo zrobić z bokserkami Hemmingsa, który prawie od razu spróbował się zakryć._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Nie chowaj się, piękny - zmrużyłem oczy i usadowiłem się między jego nogami, masując jego uda. Z każdym ruchem sunąłem wyżej, aż dotknąłem jego w pełni twardego penisa. - Czego pragniesz, maluchu?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Przejechałem palcami po jego długości, na co zaskomlał cicho i wyszeptał jedno, aczkolwiek wystarczające, słowo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Ciebie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zagryzłem wargę w niedowierzaniu, postanawiając nie kwestionować rozwoju sytuacji na wypadek, gdyby to wszystko miało zaraz zniknąć. Upewniłem się, że Luke nie działa pod wpływem chwili i wstałem, pospiesznie zbierając z podłogi prezerwatywę, a z szafki dodatkowo lubrykant. Zignorowałem pytające spojrzenie i wylałem trochę nawilżacza na palce, spoglądając na moment na Luke’a._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Robiłeś to już kiedyś? - mój głos był delikatny, w końcu nie chciałem go wystraszyć, ale równocześnie pełen pożądania. Kiedy otrzymałem twierdzącą odpowiedź, wsunąłem w niego powoli pierwszy palec, robiąc to tylko trochę szybciej niż gdyby zaprzeczył._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nie chcąc, aby pozostała dwójka nas usłyszała, złączyłem nasze usta w niechlujnym pocałunku. Był pełen śliny i przypadkowego zagryzania, głównie ze strony Luke’a, gdy dodałem drugi palec, ale nie było to teraz istotne. Ważne było to, że w końcu obaj możemy być sobą._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Spojrzałem w jego przeraźliwie niebieskie oczy i dołożyłem trzeci palec, poruszając nimi jeszcze chwilę zanim zająłem się założeniem prezerwatywy i oblaniem penisa dodatkowo nawilżaczem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Mogę? - blondyn skinął na tak i zacisnął zęby, szykując na ból. Splotłem nasze palce nad jego głową i nakierowałem się na jego wejście, powolutku w niego wchodzą. - Ugh, jesteś taki ciasny-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kiedy byłem w nim cały, wypuścił wstrzymane powietrze, a kiedy zacząłem się poruszać, z uśmiechem słuchałem, jak skomle słabe „tatusiu”. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek z moich znajomych będzie miał ten fetysz, a tym bardziej, że będzie on tak na mnie działał._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zacząłem poruszać się szybciej i głębiej, szukając odpowiedniego kąta, o którego znalezieniu poinformował mnie głośny jęk Luke’a._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Shush, nie chcemy, żeby cashton nas usłyszeli, prawda?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Blondyn skinął lekko i zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Wolną dłoń wsunąłem między nasze ciała i oplotłem jego długość, poruszając w rytm pchnięć. Dzięki temu obaj zbliżaliśmy się do orgazmu, który osiągnęliśmy jeden po drugim w odstępie może kilku sekund._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Odczekałem moment zanim z niego wyszedłem i użyłem chusteczek, by wyczyścić jego brzuch i tyłek. Pozbyłem się zużytej prezerwatywy i opadłem zmęczony obok niego, luźno oplatając jego ciało w talii._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Myślałem, że jesteś hetero - Luke przerwał ciszę, gdy już praktycznie spałem, ale pytanie rozbudziło mnie nieco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________– Bi - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, więc dodałem. - Jestem bi, ale nie pokazuję tej drugiej strony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Wzruszyłem ramionami, obracając się, by położyć się na łyżeczki, będąc tą małą. Zamruczałem na przyjemne uczucie i ponownie splotłem nasze palce, a czując lekki pocałunek na karku wiedziałem, że to tego tak długo szukałem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	24. powerbottom | muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do dreams come true xx

Luke ma dwa oblicza.

Jedno, znane wszystkim wokół - delikatny, niewinny, dziecinny. Chłopiec o dobrym sercu, dla którego zło nie istnieje, a świat pełen jest tęczy, jednorożców i miłości.

Drugie, dopiero co poznane przez Michaela i znajome jego czytelnikom - chętny zabaw, seksu, chce wypróbować wszystko, co z tym związane, uwielbia robić to, co przeciwne jego oficjalnemu obliczu.

A Michael kocha obie wersje blondyna. Lubi w dzień przyglądać się, jak młodszy plecie wianki z kolorowych kwiatów, a kilka godzin później rysuje paznokciami czerwone kreski po plecach Clifforda. Jak w jednej chwili jego dolna warga jest lekko wysunięta, a zaraz przygryziona w najgorętszy sposób.

Hemmings jest pełen sprzeczności i skrajności. Z chęcią sprawdza granice, a czasem też je przekracza. I po dwóch tygodniach od sytuacji z Michaelem pragnął sprawdzić kolejną, swoją własną. Tutaj jednak bardziej ukazywała się jego niewinna strona, która nie pozwalała mu wprost powiedzieć starszemu, czego pragnie. Ale przecież miał wattpada, którego Michael założył specjalnie, by czytać książkę blondyna „muke smut”, więc mógł po prostu przelać swoje pragnienie na ekran telefonu i chwilę poczekać, aż Michael wbiegnie do pokoju i spełni jego niemą prośbę.

Dokładnie trzy godziny i siedemnaście minut później blondyn opublikował nowy rozdział zatytułowany znacząco „powerbottom”. Czytając go po raz kolejny z rzędu poczuł znajome uczucie w brzuchu, a fakt, że mógł spodziewać się Michaela za kilka minut, nakręcał go bardziej. Powtórzył więc to, co zrobił jego książkowy odpowiednik - sięgnął do najgłębszej kieszeni walizki i wyciągnął wibrator z nietypowym zakończeniem w postaci... kawałka pizzy. Miał cichą nadzieję, że dzięki temu Mike będzie chciał go wyjeść, ale starał się nie wyobrażać zbyt wiele.

Już słysząc zamieszanie za drzwiami szybko nawilżył zabawkę i zaczął się na nią osuwać, rozsuwając kolana, by wchodziła w niego głęboko. Zacisnął się kilka razy i odetchnął, równomiernie unosząc się i opadając.

Nagle drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem, a w ich progu stanął Michael z nieznanym uczuciem w oczach. Gwałtownie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i, zauważając pozycję Luke’a, jęknął pod nosem. Podszedł do niego, zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach i lekko go pochylając.

– Zacząłeś bez tatusia? Nieładnie - prychnął i uderzył blondyna w udo, zaraz przesuwając dłoń, by poruszyć zabawką. Z każdą minutą stawał się coraz bardziej twardy, po chwili musiał odsunąć się, by ściągnąć uwierające go ubranie. W tym czasie Luke dalej nabijał się na wibrator, jednak czekał z włączeniem go. Miał inny plan na wieczór.

Michael w końcu usiadł znowu za nim, pochylając go do pozycji na czworaka i zaczął masować jego pośladek. Szybko założył prezerwatywę i oblał penisa nawilżaczem, poruszając po długości kilka razy. Wtedy chwycił za podstawkę zabawki, by się jej pozbyć przed wypieprzeniem jego tyłka, ale blondyn zatrzymał go.

– Co planujesz, mały?

Blondyn bez słowa podniósł się i pchnął Michaela na plecy, siadając na nim okrakiem i zanim stchórzył czy Mike zaprotestował, powoli osunął się na jego penisa. Rozciągnięcie było niewyobrażalne, ale powoli się do niego przyzwyczajał i po kilku długich minutach całkowicie docisnął ich biodra do siebie, wypuszczając wstrzymane powietrze z płuc. Tak pełny nie był jeszcze nigdy i mimo dyskomfortu, odczuwał dużo przyjemności.

Hemmings wypuścił powietrze z płuc i nabrał je ponownie, zanim lekko się uniósł. Obaj jęknęli, Luke z idealnego wypełnienia, a Mike ze stymulacji przez zabawkę. Chwycił za biodra blondyna i zacisnął na nich palce, lekko wspomagając pchnięcia. Po chwili zmienił też kąt, szukając prostaty Luke’a, który zapłakał głośno na oblewającą go falę przyjemności.

Żadne słowa nie potrafiły przejść przez gardła obu, jedyne, co opuszczało ich usta to jęki i westchnienia, gdy powoli zbliżali się do orgazmów. Pchnięcia Michaela stały się niechlujne, a wtedy Luke chwycił za siebie i włączył wibrator, na co obaj przeklęli. Kilka uderzeń później szczytowali w odstępie kilkunastu sekund, Luke opadł na ciało starszego zmęczony, ale zadowolony.

Przeżycie tego było nawet lepsze niż przeczytanie prawie identycznej sytuacji. Prawie, ponieważ Luke opisał także to, co miało zastąpić zaraz, a przynajmniej na to miał nadzieję. Kim był więc Mike, by mu tego nie dać?

Michael zsunął ciało blondyna z siebie i obrócił go na brzuch, po czym pozbył się prezerwatywy i zabawki. Gęsta ciecz zaczęła spływać między pośladkami i po udzie Luke’a, ale zanim dosięgnęła miękkiej pościeli, Michael przejechał po ścieżce językiem, zbierając swoje nasienie. Lizał delikatnie i krótkimi ruchami jak kot, powoli pozbywając się substancji. Zasysał i przygryzał delikatną skórę, dłońmi trzymając biodra blondyna, by pozostał w bezruchu.

Będąc ponownie stymulowanym i po wspaniałym stosunku obaj nie zdziwili się, gdy Luke doszedł po raz drugi. Opadł na materac, nie przejmując się spermą pod sobą i przymknął oczy ze zmęczenia.

– Tak bardzo jak chciałbym teraz z tobą poleżeć, tak najpierw powinniśmy się umyć - zaśmiał się Mike i podniósł młodszego, by wziąć z nim kąpiel i przespać resztę dnia.


	25. love is a drug | malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwaga: zawiera sceny samookaleczania. nie czytaj, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo. pamiętaj, że możesz do mnie napisać, jeśli coś się dzieje xx

**Calum’s POV**

Pchnąłem wózek do ostatnich już drzwi. Została jedna taca z jedzeniem, czyli ostatni pacjent. Spojrzałem na kartę przypiętą kolorowym magnesem do tablicy obok, sprawdzając czy przyjął odpowiednie leki. Westchnąłem lekko i zapukałem, po czym uchyliłem drzwi.

Na łóżku siedział drobny chłopak. To znaczy, był całkiem sporej postury z wyraźnymi mięśniami, zaostrzonymi rysami twarzy i rozwianymi włosami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał zdrowo, ale przez większość czasu był lekko skulony, starając się ukryć prawdziwego siebie. Widziałem, jak choroba go wykańcza. Nie kontrolował siebie, gdy przez kilka tygodni drapał ramiona do krwi, a przez kilka kolejnych - planował rodzinę, biznes i podróże. Nie jestem specjalistą od chorób psychicznych, ale kiedyś na jego karcie mignęła mi nazwa _choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa. ___

__Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, ściągając tacę i postawiłem ją na jego szafce nocnej. Był sam w sali, kiedyś dzielił ją z dwójką chłopaków, ale kiedy ci zaczęli się budzić przez siedzącego na nich Michaela, zostali przeniesieni. Nie wiem, co było w jego głowie, ale teraz był w epizodzie depresji, uciekając od jakichkolwiek kontaktów międzyludzkich. Po kilku tygodniach pracy tutaj zauważyłem, że w tym czasie wydaje się wręcz wegetować._ _

__– Smacznego - powiedziałem uprzejmie, starając się na niego nie naciskać. Wiem, że w każdej chwili mógłby wybuchnąć. Ale on tylko spojrzał na talerz z kanapkami i herbatę, odwracając wzrok za okno._ _

__Nie mogłem zrobić nic więcej. Jestem tu tylko od podawania jedzenia, pomocy w codziennych czynnościach i do rozmowy. Jako wolontariusz mam bardzo ograniczone pole manewru, ale wciąż chcę wykorzystać je jak najlepiej._ _

__*_ _

__W szpitalu bywałem zazwyczaj co weekend, czasami też w piątki, więc kiedy wyjątkowo przyszedłem już w czwartek - parę osób naprawdę się ucieszyło. Lekarze sami mówili, że na niektórych pacjentów mam zbawienny wpływ, ponieważ ich rodziny się od nich odwróciły. Dlaczego ktokolwiek by to zrobił? Nie wiem, ale nie jestem jednym z nich._ _

__Czwartki były inne niż reszta tygodnia. Pacjenci mogli spędzać całe dnie w łóżkach, oglądać telewizję czy używać telefonu, chociaż wciąż byli pod kontrolą. To dawało im odrobinę poczucia, że nie są w więzieniu, choć wielu z nich było tutaj wbrew woli._ _

__Oczywiście do każdej reguły jest wyjątek. Podczas gdy znaczna większość nastolatków korzystała z ładnej pogody, Michael siedział w swojej sali. Przez szybę widziałem, że zamiast na łóżku, skulił się w rogu pomieszczenia na podłodze. Poza tym zbliżały się jego urodziny - miał je już w niedzielę. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś go odwiedzał nawet w ten dzień, a uwierzcie, że jest tutaj najdłużej i spędził je w szpitalu niejednokrotnie._ _

__Westchnąłem lekko i zastukałem w masywne drzwi. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął, chociaż jego oczy skierowały się w moją stronę, gdy powoli wszedłem._ _

__– Cześć - przywitałem się szeptem, uśmiechając przyjaźnie, ale on patrzył na mnie, jakbym miał dwie głowy. - Wiem, że to dopiero w niedzielę, ale... nie mogłem już czekać._ _

__Wraz z tymi słowami wyciągnąłem zza pleców maskotkę kotka. Kiedy miał epizody manii, nieraz powtarzał, że uratuje wszystkie koty i razem z nimi zawładnie światem. Domyśliłem się, że uwielbia akurat te zwierzęta, dlatego postanowiłem wręczyć mu choć coś malutkiego._ _

__Chłopak patrzył na mnie bladozielonymi oczami, w których nigdy nie widziałem żadnego blasku. Aż do teraz, bo na widok zabawki rozplątał ramiona, którymi obejmował swoje nogi i wyciągnął rękę po pluszaka. Nie uśmiechnął się, nie podziękował, ale rozpromienione oczy były wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Docenił drobny prezent._ _

__*_ _

__Kiedy przyszedłem do szpitala w następny weekend, było spore zamieszanie. Jedni przekrzykiwali drugich, na korytarzach biegały pielęgniarki, a jeszcze więcej lekarzy wchodziło i wychodziło z sali Michaela. Czy coś sobie zrobił?_ _

__Poszedłem w tamtym kierunku, pozostając niezauważonym. Dwóch mężczyzn trzymało rzucającego się na łóżku chłopaka, gdy jedna z pielęgniarek wstrzykiwała mu coś do żył. Prawdopodobnie lek uspokajający. Ale dlaczego go potrzebował?_ _

__Michael powoli zaczął się uspokajać, a jego oczy znów były puste. Pracownicy wymienili się spojrzeniami i wyminęli mnie, zbyt przyzwyczajeni do mojej obecności, by zwrócić na to uwagę. A ja przyglądałem się nastolatkowi, zastanawiając się, co musiał teraz czuć. Ból? Złość? Strach? Może to wszystko na raz?_ _

__Podszedłem do jego łóżka. Miał zabandażowany lewy nadgarstek, więc mogłem się domyślać, że znowu go podrapał. Obie ręce i nogi miał przywiązane do łóżka, jakby był kimś niebezpiecznym. Może i był zagrożeniem, przede wszystkim dla samego siebie._ _

__Zanim coś powiedziałem, odnalazłem na podłodze podarowanego mu pluszaka. Zmrużyłem oczy czując, jak wilgotny jest, ale widząc równie mokre policzki Michaela wiedziałem, że kot pochłaniał jego łzy._ _

__– Dlaczego to robisz, Michael? - w moim głosie nie było pretensji, a raczej niezrozumienie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się zachowuje, czego się spodziewać i jak z tym walczyć. - Jak się czujesz?_ _

__Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostałem, było prychnięcie i pociągnięcie za materiał krępujący jego ruchy._ _

__– Nie rób, skrzywdzisz się._ _

__Zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc na mnie tym pustym wzrokiem. Jakby nie obchodziło go czy skończy z kolejnymi ranami, czy w ogóle wyjdzie ze szpitala i czy będzie to jako żywy, wolny człowiek. Jakby kompletnie poddał się chorobie, pozwalając jej wyniszczać jego organizm._ _

__– Jak go nazwałeś? - spytałem lekko, wskazując głową na pluszaka, którego mu podałem, a on od razu ścisnął go dłonią._ _

__– Ją. Cola._ _

__Jego głos był... cichy, zachrypnięty i niski. Jakby nieużywany. Jego usta ledwo drgnęły, a ich kąciki wciąż były skierowane w dół. Nie lubiłem tej wersji Michaela, ale to składało się na niego całego, więc ją akceptowałem. Trudno było jednak ją czasem zrozumieć._ _

__Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, nawet zapomniałem, po co tutaj przyszedłem. Miałem pomóc jednej dziewczynce z matematyką, ale widząc zamieszanie, całkiem o niej zapomniałem. Teraz skupiłem się na Michaelu i na tym, by choć przez chwilę nie czuł się tak okropnie._ _

__– Co powiesz na lody? - chłopak spojrzał na mnie bez emocji, lekko unosząc brew. Skopiowałem jego mimikę, unosząc ręce na zasadzie „duh”. - Po prostu... nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj._ _

__Mike wywrócił oczami i skupił się na widoku za oknem. Nie był rozmowny, ale nie przeszkodziło mi to w zaczynaniu różnych tematów. Nie wydawał się tym zirytowany, a gdy milkłem, patrzył na mnie z lekką ciekawością._ _

__Wyszedłem na moment z sali, by skoczyć do pobliskiego sklepu, gdzie kupiłem duże lody śmietankowo-czekoladowe. Po drodze, ze szpitalnej kuchni, zabrałem dwie łyżeczki i wróciłem do odpowiedniego pokoju. Powiedzenie, że Michael był zaskoczony, było niedopowiedzeniem. Mógłbym przysiąc, że jego usta drgnęły w nieznacznym uśmiechu, a oczy nabrały mocniejszego odcienia._ _

__– Nie wiedziałem, jakie lubisz, więc wziąłem klasyczne - powiedziałem niepewnie, podchodząc do jego łóżka i usiadłem na krześle obok. Otworzyłem pudełko, a czując na sobie jego intensywny wzrok, uniosłem swój. - Oh, no tak... Obiecasz, że nie wydłubiesz sobie oczu ani nic?_ _

__Chociaż spytałem ze śmiechem, mówiłem poważnie - nie chciałem, aby cokolwiek sobie zrobił i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że to ja poniosę konsekwencje. Nie lubiłem, gdy się ranił._ _

__Pokiwał głową na boki, więc uwolniłem jego rękę. Delikatnie chwycił za łyżeczkę, nabierając trochę smakołyku i szybko włożył ją do ust. Tym razem nie próbowałem przerywać komfortowej ciszy przerywanej uderzaniem łyżek o pudełko, gdy po kilku minutach je opróżniliśmy. To znaczy, głównie Michael, ponieważ ja już po chwili miałem dosyć._ _

__Patrzyłem, jak Michael przeciera usta wierzchem dłoni, która zaraz ląduje na jego ramieniu. Przeraziłem się, że chce przejechać po nim paznokciami, ale gdy już się podniosłem, on je jedynie potarł. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem gęsią skórkę i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Co on ze mną robił?_ _

__– Mówiłem - szepnął, chociaż tym razem jego głos był pewny. Zignorowałem fakt, że w rzeczywistości jedynie pokręcił głową. Skupiłem się na jego delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy patrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami._ _

__Co on ze mną robił?_ _

__*_ _

__– Gdzie jedziesz?_ _

__– Do szp-_ _

__– Znowu?_ _

__Westchnąłem, przecierając zmęczoną twarz. Nie spałem cztery noce z rzędu, żyjąc na kawie i energetykach. Może nie powinienem się tak przejmować, ale gdy pierwszej nocy obudził mnie telefon ze szpitala, nawet się nie obejrzałem. Michael mnie potrzebował, czułem, że nikomu innemu nie ufa. Trzymałem go, gdy płakał w moje ramię, zasypiając z mokrymi policzkami._ _

__Myślałem, że w dzień odeśpię, ale gdy wróciłem, Nia - moja jakby dziewczyna - miała inne plany. Odwiedziny rodziny, przyjaciół, jakaś impreza, żadne tłumaczenia się nie zdały. Ale kolejna noc nie zapewniła mi odpoczynku, bo znowu coś działo się z Mike’iem._ _

__– Mich-_ _

__– Kim on dla ciebie jest, że tak o niego dbasz? - prychnęła dziewczyna, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie zapowiadało się dobrze. - Oh, czekaj, już rozumiem._ _

__Spojrzałem na nią niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, ale gdy z jej ust padło to jedno, jedyne słowo, bez wahania wypchnąłem ją z mojego mieszkania._ _

__Pedał._ _

__Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Po prostu mu pomagam. Bez uczuć. On nie potrafi czuć. On nic nie czuje. Nic. Nawet gdybym zrobił pierwszy krok, on by tego nie odwzajemnił. Po prostu nie._ _

__Pokręciłem głową i pchnąłem ciężkie drzwi, krzywiąc się na ten typowy szpitalny zapach. Nie byłem jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, bez entuzjazmu witając się z niektórymi na korytarzu. Gdzieś w oddali zauważyłem przydługie włosy Michaela, ale zerknąłem na niego tylko na moment, po czym poszedłem do łazienki dla personelu._ _

__Pochyliłem się nad umywalką i spojrzałem w swoje odbicie. Cienie, zmęczone i zaczerwienione oczy, opadnięte kąciki ust. W tej chwili przypominałem wyglądem Michaela czy ogółem pacjenta zamiast wolontariusza._ _

__– Calum?_ _

__Odwróciłem się nagle w stronę, z której dochodził głos, unosząc brwi na widok Michaela w progu. Może jednak mogłem zakluczyć drzwi._ _

__– Muszę... muszę pomóc-_ _

__– -sobie - wtrącił, stojąc w tym samym miejscu, żebym nie mógł wyjść. Już nie przypominał tego skulonego, przerażonego chłopaka, który co noc płakał. Musiał niedawno wziąć prysznic, bo w powietrzu unosił się mocny zapach żelu, a jego włosy wciąż były lekko wilgotne._ _

__– Jest okej._ _

__Spróbowałem przejść obok niego, ale nie pozwolił mi, ba! przycisnął mnie do ściany, zamykając i zakluczając drzwi. Co on chce zrobić?_ _

__Przez chwilę czułem na sobie jego wzrok, kiedy mój skupiony był na punkcie za nim. Nie chciałem patrzeć mu w oczy, ale gdy uniósł moją głowę dwoma palcami, nie mogłem sobie odmówić. Uważnie obserwował moją twarz, mając swoją tak blisko, że czułem na ustach jego oddech._ _

__– Michael, co ty-_ _

__Przerwał mi, dociskając swoje usta do moich. Uhm, przepraszam, co proszę? Czy on mnie właśnie pocałował? Może śnię?_ _

__Kilka sekund później odsunął się nieznacznie, teraz opierając czoło o moje. Mój oddech był płytki i przyspieszony, gdy jego druga dłoń dotknęła mojego biodra. Sunął nią wyżej, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Pierdolę to, pomyślałem i chwyciłem jego kark, złączając nasze usta. Poruszyłem swoimi, co on zaraz podłapał i nim się obejrzeliśmy, nasze wargi były spierzchnięte, a policzki czerwone._ _

__– Dziękuję - szepnął nagle, zsuwając się z pocałunkami na moją szyję. Odchyliłem głowę, chcąc dać mu lepszy dostęp i nawet nie powstrzymałem jęku, gdy zagryzł tam skórę. Czułem jego krocze na udzie i nie wiedziałem czy to dobrze, że jest ono twarde._ _

__Drgnąłem, czując jego zęby na delikatnym punkcie pod uchem, sprawiając, że się o niego otarłem. Niski jęk, jaki opuścił jego usta, był cholernie gorący i nie kontrolowałem się, gdy teraz poruszałem nogą umyślnie._ _

__– N-nie - mruknął, zatrzymując dłonią moje biodra. - Zaszliśmy za daleko._ _

__Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany, czy on mówi serio? Chce tak po prostu przerwać?_ _

__– Proszę..._ _

__Widziałem, jak przełyka, po czym znowu dociska swoje biodra do moich. Jego dłonie błądziły pod materiałem mojej koszulki, której zaraz się pozbył, powtarzając to samo ze swoją. Mój wzrok od razu padł na jego silne ciało, ale także na blizny pokrywające jego tors._ _

__Michael palcami zmusił mnie do uniesienia wzroku, po chwili pracując nimi na moich spodniach, które zniknęły w mgnieniu oka. Może byliśmy nieodpowiedzialni posuwając się do czegoś takiego w łazience w szpitalu, może nie powinniśmy, ale teraz nie myśleliśmy o konsekwencjach, a sobie nawzajem._ _

__Rozchyliłem usta w niemym jęku, gdy wsunął dłoń pod moje bokserki, a język w usta. Przez moment walczyliśmy nimi o dominację, ale kogo próbowałem oszukać? Oddałem się Michaelowi w całości, czując, jak moje nogi drżą._ _

__Chłopak kilka razy poruszył dłonią po mojej długości i przesunął ją dalej, napierając na moje wejście. Tak, to jest prawdziwe. Jestem o krok od uprawiania seksu z Michaelem, pacjentem szpitala psychiatrycznego, w tym właśnie miejscu. Czy żałowałem? Nigdy w życiu._ _

__Teraz ja scałowywałem mokrą ścieżkę na jego szyi, co jakiś czas zagryzając tam skórę. Próbowałem jakoś rozproszyć się od bólu, który przeszył moje ciało, gdy Mike wsunął we mnie pierwszy palec. Na sucho, bez ani słowa ostrzeżenia. Syknąłem, wbijając paznokcie w jego ramię i zacisnąłem się kilka razy zanim przyzwyczaiłem do obcego uczucia._ _

__Podejrzewałem, że ktoś zauważył naszą nieobecność, a nie chciałem przerywać, więc starałem jak najszybciej przyzwyczaić do palców Mike’a w tyłku, już po chwili mając ich w sobie trzy. Moje nogi były jak z waty, Michael musiał podtrzymywać moje ciało, więc gdy zabrał dłoń i chwycił za dół moich ud, z wdzięcznością podskoczyłem i oplotłem go nogami w talii. Teraz on trzymał cały ciężar mojego ciała, gdy nie tracił czasu i ostrożnie we mnie wszedł._ _

__– Shush, nie mogą nas tu złapać - mruknął nagle, zakrywając moje usta dłonią. Ale co miałem poradzić na to, że mam w sobie tak dużego penisa bez nawilżenia, odpowiedniego przygotowania i w tak niewygodnej pozycji?_ _

__Biodra Michaela drgnęły, przez co wszedł nieco głębiej. Widziałem gwiazdy, gdy stopniowo przyspieszał, z każdym uderzeniem czując się coraz lepiej. Odchyliłem głowę, pozwalając mu ją znakować malinkami, których później pewnie nie będę w stanie zakryć._ _

__– Ugh, jeszcze raz tam! - powiedziałem zachrypniętym głosem, czując, jak fala przyjemności oblewa moje ciało. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na to i ponowił pchnięcie pod tym samym kątem, już za każdym razem uderzając w to najważniejsze miejsce._ _

__Nie potrzebowałem nawet czuć na sobie dłoni, a doszedłem na nasze brzuchy, zaciskając się niemożliwie mocno. Michael przeklął i mocniej złapał za moje biodra, najzwyczajniej w świecie goniąc swój orgazm. Skończył chwilę później, na co skrzywiłem się lekko; uczucie spermy w tyłku nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, choć myślę, że mógłbym się przyzwyczaić._ _

__Odetchnąłem, gdy powoli wysunął się i odstawił mnie na podłogę. Na szczęście byliśmy w szpitalnej łazience, więc środków czystości mieliśmy pod dostatkiem. Mike wytarł nasze brzuchy i mój tyłek, pomagając mi się ubrać._ _

__– Jak stąd wyjdziemy? - spytałem zmęczony, opierając się o jego bok. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, przeczesując moje włosy palcami i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł z pomieszczenia._ _

__– Chodź, nikogo nie ma - zachęcił, więc zaufałem mu i ruszyłem za nim, stając twarzą w twarz z praktycznie wszystkimi lekarzami i pielęgniarkami szpitala. Michael uśmiechał się znacząco, gdy z piskiem schowałem się za nim, starając ukryć rumieniec. Wycofałem się do jego sali, gdy pracownicy w szoku patrzyli za nami i po chwili jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócili do swoich obowiązków._ _

__Nie dziwne więc, że gdy Michael zamknął za sobą drzwi, uderzyłem go mocno w ramię._ _

__– Au, za co to?_ _

__– Serio, Michael? „Nikogo nie ma”?_ _

__Chłopak nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami i opadł na łóżko, a ja już nie mogłem się na niego gniewać, więc - może odrobinę chcąc się zemścić - rzuciłem się na niego. Zaskomlał, obracając się i przytulił mnie do siebie, na co zamruczałem._ _

__Leżeliśmy kilka minut w ciszy, bicie mojego serca unormowało się, a policzki już tak nie piekły od mocnych rumieńców._ _

__– Co się dzisiaj stało?_ _

__– Upraw-_ _

__– Nie, mam na myśli, u ciebie. Byłeś nie w humorze - przerwał mi, masując moje plecy. Czy powinienem mu powiedzieć o kłótni z moją dziewczyną? Nawet, jeśli nic mnie już z nią nie łączy?_ _

__– Pokłóciłem się._ _

__– Z...?_ _

__– ...moją jakby dziewczyną - mruknąłem niewyraźnie, tłumiąc słowa na koszulce Mike’a, ale byłem pewien, że usłyszał._ _

___– Wyjdź._ _ _

__Uniosłem się lekko, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany. Dobrze usłyszałem?_ _

___– Wypierdalaj stąd!_ _ _

__Czy mogłem zrobić coś innego jak się posłuchać i najpewniej stracić jakąkolwiek namiastkę zaufania zdobyłem?_ _


	26. love is a cure | malum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do love is a drug!

Dzień, w którym Calum oddał się Michaelowi, był przełomowym w ich życiu. Niestety, w tym złym, wręcz najgorszym znaczeniu, chociaż Michael zdołał wyjść na prostą. Z pozoru.

Już po dwóch miesiącach lekarze zauważyli poprawę. Jadł normalne posiłki, spędzał czas z innymi pacjentami, którzy wciąż wypytywali o Caluma. Pamiętali, jak Clifford wyprowadził zarumienionego mulata z łazienki i wiedzieli, co tam się wydarzyło, ale nie rozumieli, dlaczego to tak bardzo zmieniło ich relację. A Michael uparcie milczał, tylko jego serce czasem próbowało wyskoczyć z klatki, gdy słyszał jego imię.

Życie Hooda wzięło nieoczekiwany obrót, jakby nagle zaczął się staczać. Kiedy tamtego dnia wrócił do domu ze łzami w oczach, został przywitany przez Nię i „a nie mówiłam”. Może mógł się jej posłuchać, ograniczyć wyjścia do szpitala, a tym bardziej bliskie kontakty z pacjentami. Może miała rację.

Wydawało się, że ich drogi się rozeszły, ale kiedy Mike przyszedł na kontrolę po pół roku od wypisu, był co najmniej zdziwiony widząc na swoim łóżku Caluma. Nie mulata, w którym się zakochał i który pomagał mu na co dzień, a jedynie jego prawie bezwładne ciało tępo wpatrujące się w ścianę.

Być może Michael powinien czuć się źle na ten widok, mieć wyrzuty sumienia i spróbować mu pomóc, tak jak Calum robił to jeszcze rok temu. Ale kiedy by nie przyszedł do szpitala, Calum albo spał przez leki, albo był zamknięty w izolatce w kaftanie. Chodziła pogłoska, że jego stan każdego dnia się pogarsza, a kontakt jest ograniczony.

– Nie ma się co o niego martwić, bo i tak z tego nie wyjdzie.

Michael spojrzał w bok, zauważając obok siebie jakiegoś nowego lekarza, który najwidoczniej nie znał ich wcześniejszej relacji. Przy tym patrzył się bardzo nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, który wywoływał dreszcze. Michael nie chciał myśleć, jak zły wpływ miał na Hooda.

– Mogę do niego wejść?

– Jeśli ci życie niemiłe - wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna i odkluczył masywne drzwi. Michael powoli i z niepewnością wszedł do środka, klękając przy skulonym chłopaku.

– Hej, Cal - mulat drgnął, ale gdy spojrzał na Mike’a tym pustym wzrokiem, wcale nie wydawał się znajomy. – Co oni ci zrobili?

Pytanie było skierowane do samego siebie, ale Calum i tak usłyszał i szarpnął za rękawy. Kaftan go ograniczał i na pewno nie pomagał w jego stanie, a kim byłby Michael, gdyby nie spróbował mu pomóc?

Będąc uważnie obserwowanym przez bladobrązowe tęczówki, ostrożnie uwolnił go z białego materiału, oczekując chociaż głupiego „dziękuję”. Jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy Calum odepchnął go z niewyobrażalną siłą i uderzył w drzwi, zostawiając na nich wgniecenia.

– Calum, przestań! Zrobisz sobie-

Michael chwycił za jego nadgarstki, ale będąc nawet tak wysportowanym, nie był w stanie go utrzymać. Został pchnięty na ścianę, z którą boleśnie się zderzył, a zaraz do sali wpadł lekarz z ochroniarzami. Pacjent został wyprowadzony z trudnościami, a Michael skarcony wzrokiem.

– Nie znam cię, ale jesteś idiotą, jeśli myślałeś, że on od tak się zmieni - prychnął mężczyzna i z dezaprobatą opuścił pomieszczenie, najpewniej kierując się do miejsca, do którego został zabrany Calum.

Czy to dzieje się naprawdę? Co się stało, że Calum tak bardzo się stoczył? Nie zasługiwał na szpital, był po prostu zagubiony... prawda?

Clifford przetarł twarz i ruszył korytarzem do tej jednej sali, ale widok tam wcale nie był lepszy. Lekarze ledwo radzili sobie z szamotającym się Calumem, a jego oczy wciąż były puste. Jakby stracił umiejętność czucia, okazywania emocji. Jakby umarł w środku.

To nie może tak zostać, pomyślał starszy, w głowie szykując plan ratunku.

I znalazł, ryzykowny, ale czego się nie robi w imię wciąż tlącej się miłości?

~

Dawniej czerwcowe noce kojarzyły się Michaelowi z wpatrywaniem w gwieździste niebo, siedząc na parapecie w sali szpitalnej. Kiedy pojawił się Calum, czasami z nim pisał, jeśli akurat przemycił telefon, a czasami prosił dyżurujące pielęgniarki o wezwanie mulata. Teraz jednak to on musiał wyciągnąć do niego pomocną dłoń.

Wejście do szpitala jeszcze za dnia nie było niczym niezwykłym a tym bardziej trudnym. Gorzej było już z niego wyjść po zmroku, mając przy sobie nie do końca współpracującego mulata. Chłopak był pod wpływem jakichś leków, najpewniej usypiających, bo wręcz zataczał się za Michaelem, który trzymał go blisko siebie. Wyjrzał za róg, po czym podniósł drobnego chłopaka i wybiegł przed siebie.

To, w jaki sposób udało mu się przemknąć poza teren placówki, pozostało zagadką. Najważniejszym było, że byli wolni i choć Michael nie do końca wiedział, co ma dalej robić, na początek musiał uciec jak najdalej z tego miejsca.

Obce miejsce w postaci mieszkania Michaela obudziło Caluma, który wciąż walczył, by uwolnić się z kaftana. Tym razem Clifford nie był głupi, nie uwolnił go i nie planował tego robić dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że chłopak nikomu nic nie zrobi.

– Chciałbym ci ufać, ale jeszcze na to za wcześnie - mruknął niezadowolony Mike, pomagając chłopakowi usiąść. - Chcesz coś zjeść, napić się?

Puste spojrzenie Caluma utkwione było w punkcie za nim, jakby nie zauważał jego obecności. Michael westchnął i otworzył butelkę z wodą, przystawiając ją do pełnych ust, które niegdyś całował.

Calum wziął kilka łyków, przynajmniej tak wydawało się Michaelowi, dopóki nie poczuł cieczy na twarzy.

– Naprawdę, Calum? - prychnął z lekką złością, ale mimika drugiego nie zmieniła się. Postanowił to zignorować i położył go na kanapie, po czym przykrył kocem. Nad planem zadecydował myśleć rano, teraz dokładnie zamknął drzwi i położył się w pokoju obok. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Calum nic nie zrobi przez te kilka godzin.

*

Ranek, a dokładniej kilkanaście następnych, były dosyć ciężkie. Michael wstawał i próbował karmić Caluma, ale za każdym razem kończył z na wpół pogryzionym jedzeniem na twarzy i koszulce. W tym czasie też nie usłyszał od niego ani słowa, nie zauważył żadnej emocji na twarzy czy w oczach. Jakby chłopak jedynie egzystował.

Calum spędzał u starszego siedemnasty dzień. Nikt nie wydawał się go szukać ani nawet zauważyć jego nieobecności, chociaż to akurat było im na rękę. No, głównie Michaelowi, Calum wciąż wszystko ignorował.

– Wierzę, że tym razem nie zrobisz bałaganu - westchnął Mike, stawiając radykalny krok. Postanowił zaryzykować i uwolnić Caluma z kaftana z nadzieją, że chłopak chociaż zostanie na swoim miejscu. - Proszę.

Jak tylko uścisk rękawów zelżał, Calum podniósł się i przepchnął do drzwi, tym samym taranując Michaela, który stracił równowagę i wpadł w szafkę, której oszklone drzwi rozbiły się i poraniły jego delikatną skórę. Dopiero dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zatrzymał walczącego z drzwiami mulata, a kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na lekko zakrwawioną twarz starszego, jego dolna warga widocznie zadrżała.

– Michael?

– Pierdol się, Calum, popełniłem błąd - przyznał ze złością Clifford i z sykiem podniósł się, ignorując strach w brązowych oczach i jego słaby szept. Już bez spoglądania w tamtą stronę wszedł do łazienki, by opatrzyć niektóre głębsze ranki.

Chciał płakać z bezsilności. Nie potrafił dłużej udawać, że brak efektów go nie dobija. Może lekarze mieli rację? Może nie ma dla Caluma szans?

Będąc w tłumie nieprzyjemnych myśli nawet nie zauważył chłopaka obok. Skupił się na wyciąganiu odłamków szkła, płukaniu i osuszaniu ran.

– Michael - zero reakcji. - Mike - wciąż nic. - Mikey, błagam...

Dopiero teraz zielone tęczówki spojrzały na Caluma, po tylu dniach zauważając w nic odrobinę emocji. Ale było już za późno. Poddał się. Miejsce Caluma było w szpitalu, jedynie tam mógł otrzymać potrzebną pomoc.

– Zaraz odwiozę cię do szpitala, tam lepiej się tobą zajmą.

Głos Michael drżał, tak bardzo nie chciał rezygnować z Caluma, ale to była jego wina. To on wypchnął go ze swojej sali tamtego dnia i to on kazał mu się wynieść z jego życia, chociaż Calum był jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż się starał. Teraz, gdy go stracił, nie miał już nic.

– Mikey, przepraszam - szepnął mulat, a gdy Michael chciał mu przerwać, zakrył jego usta palcem. - Naprawdę przepraszam.

Starszy skinął w odpowiedzi i wyszedł, omijając drżącego chłopaka. Zaczął obojętnie zbierać odłamki szkła palcami, ignorując kolejne skaleczenia.

– Nie rób, skrzywdzisz się.

Znajome słowa i głos zatrzymały Michaela, który spojrzał lekko załzawionymi oczami na Caluma. Tęsknił za nim, potrzebował go każdego dnia, a te kilka miesięcy rozłąki były najgorszymi w jego życiu. Nawet gorszymi od tych spędzonych w szpitalu.

– Dlaczego to robisz, Calum? - teraz Michael powtarzał jego słowa z czasów, gdy to Clifford całymi dniami był pod wpływem leków, nie do końca kontaktując z rzeczywistością.

– Nie chciałeś mnie widzieć. Znać. Straciłem cię - głos Caluma zadrżał, gdy chłopak powstrzymywał łzy i opadł na ziemię, plecami opierając się o bok kanapy. - Nie mogłem tam więcej przyjść, żeby cię nie denerwować, ale tylko to dawało mi jakiś sens. Im dłużej siedziałem w twojej pustej już sali, tym dosadniej docierało do mnie, że ciebie już nie ma obok. Że znowu zostałem sam.

Michael poczuł się źle na te słowa. Czy naprawdę o szczęściu Caluma decydowała jego obecność?

– Ale ja wciąż tu-

– Nie było cię, gdy tam przyszedłem. Przyszedł nowy lekarz na zamianę, a ty ponoć nie chciałeś opuszczać poprzedniego, więc pojechałeś za nim - to była prawda, lekarz Michaela został przeniesiony do pobliskiej placówki i resztę terapii Michael dokończył właśnie tam. - Ten nowy myślał, że jestem tobą, więc bez żadnej rozmowy nafaszerował mnie lekami i to działo się aż do momentu, gdy mnie stamtąd wyciągnąłeś. Myślę, że dopiero przestały działać, dlatego znowu jestem... człowiekiem?

Sytuacja Caluma była absurdalna i gdyby nie wiedza o zmianie lekarza i podejściu nowego do pacjentów, Michael by nie uwierzył. Może nawet by wyśmiał Caluma, wyrzucając go za drzwi. Ale na szczęście był świadomy bałaganu, jaki zapanował w pierwszej placówce i zamiast wypchnąć Caluma z mieszkania, przytulił go do swojej klatki.

– Nie wierzę, że ktoś tak cudowny jak ty przeszedł przez takie gówno - wychrypiał Mike, ciasno oplatając go ramionami. Dopiero teraz rozumiał, jak wiele mulat przeszedł i w końcu pojął, dlaczego tak się zachowywał.

– Przepr-

– Przestań, to nie twoja wina. Powinniśmy złożyć pozew na tamtego gnoja.

– A-ale-

Calum nie mógł dokończyć myśli, bo do jego ust przywarły te tak bardzo znajome, Michaela. Poruszył swoimi niespokojnie, niepewnie oddając pieszczotę, która zostawiła go z urywanym oddechem.

– Nie zasłużyłeś na nic z tego, co ci zafundowali - zapewnił Mike i znowu połączył ich usta, chociaż odsunął się szybciej niż za pierwszym razem. - Wiem, że nienawidzisz mnie-

– Nie mógłbym, Mikey.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, jakby szukając w nich kłamstwa, ale nie znaleźli nic, poza czułością. Jakby znowu dopiero co się poznali, powoli w sobie zakochiwali pomimo wad. Zaraz przymknęli powieki i ponownie oddali pocałunkowi, starając się wymazać całe zło, które ich spotkało w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

Ból z poranionych palców i policzków został przytłumiony gorącem rozlewającym się po ciele Michaela, który teraz nieco odważniej dotykał Caluma. Chwycił go w talii i przysunął bliżej, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w rozwój całej sytuacji.

Drobne ciało Caluma wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze, Michael zanotował w głowie, by od teraz uważniej kontrolować ilość i jakość posiłków mulata. W tej jednak chwili skupił się na pieszczocie i błądzeniu dłońmi po odkrytej skórze Caluma.

Młodszy przerzucił nogę przez biodra drugiego i docisnął do nich swoje krocze, zyskując tym delikatny jęk z zaskoczenia. Uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy w trakcie pobytu w mieszkaniu Michaela, opierając czoło o to Mike’a.

– Nie wyrzucisz mnie po wszystkim, prawda?

Oczy Michaela rozszerzyły się w niezrozumieniu, a kiedy to w niego uderzyło, pokręcił nerwowo głową na boki. Więcej nie popełni tego błędu, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Już bez słów Michael podniósł Caluma i zaniósł do swojej sypialni, kładąc na środku łóżka. Zaczął scałowywać ścieżkę od kącika ust, przez szyję i obojczyki aż do odkrytego przez uniesioną koszulkę brzucha. Starał się zignorować delikatne blizny zdecydowanie wyrządzone przez osoby trzecie czy fakt, że był wiele za chudy. Liczyła się jego obecność i fakt, że wciąż żyje.

Michael zdjął ich koszulki, spodnie wkrótce podzieliły ich los, opadając na podłogę. Duże dłonie Clifforda badały każdy centymetr delikatnej skóry, zostawiając po sobie gęsią skórkę. Powoli wsunął palce pod bieliznę młodszego i kiedy otrzymał zgodę w postaci skinienia, pozbył się zbędnego materiału.

Ten raz był inny. W końcu byli na wygodnym łóżku, w bezpiecznym mieszkaniu bez obcych ludzi tuż za drzwiami. Nie musieli się spieszyć, powstrzymywać czy uciszać, chociaż ich jęki stopniowo przybierały na sile.

Z dodatkiem hojnej ilości lubrykantu pierwszy palec wywołał tylko lekki dyskomfort. Drugi i trzeci powoli rozciągały mulata, pomagały się mu rozluźnić i przygotować. Chłopcy nie spieszyli się, powoli poruszali ustami na tych drugiego i przypominali ten smak, dla którego tracili głowę.

– Proszę - szepnął Calum i odetchnął głęboko, a czując nagłą pustkę w sobie, przygotował się psychicznie na jeszcze większy ból. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, poczuł dłoń na policzku, a gdy uchylił powieki, zobaczył oczy, które śniły mu się co noc.

– Dziękuję.

Delikatne uśmiechy wpłynęły na usta obu i dopiero gdy ponownie je złączyli, Michael ostrożnie zaczął go wypełniać. Pochłaniał każdy jęk bólu, delikatnie muskając językiem podniebienie mulata i co jakiś czas zagryzając jego dolną wargę. Zatrzymał się, gdy był w nim cały, czekając na jakikolwiek znak, że może kontynuować.

Chwilę później Michael zwiększał tempo pchnięć, ale wciąż pozostawiał je spokojne; chciał uprawiać miłość a nie po prostu się pieprzyć. Chociaż wciąż nie do końca rozumiał swoich uczuć, wiedział, że czuje wiele i chciał je choć po części pokazać. Calum z kolei uwielbiał je zauważać w najdrobniejszych spojrzeniach i pocałunkach, oddając się każdej pieszczocie.

Splecione dłonie nad głową Caluma jedynie pokazywały, jak bardzo potrzebowali swojej obecności i jak walczyli ze strachem o utratę drugiego. Ale teraz obawy były zbędne, żaden nie chciał odchodzić ani tym bardziej odpychać siebie nawzajem.

– Już-

Nawet w tak krótkim słowie głos Caluma załamał się w jęku, gdy unosił biodra, wychodząc nimi naprzeciw pchnięciom. Zaciskał się sporadycznie, a ich częstotliwość zwiększała się wraz ze zbliżającym orgazmem, który uderzył go niewiele przed tym Michaela, który szczytował w nim.

Odetchnęli i odsunęli się na tyle, by Mike mógł z niego wyjść, a zaraz po tym opaść tuż obok. Sięgnęli jedynie po mokre chusteczki, by wytrzeć brudny brzuch Caluma, a następne godziny spędzić w swoich objęciach.

*

Trzy miesiące później wszystko wróciło na odpowiednie tory. Calum powoli wracał do zdrowia, Michael uczył się ufać ludziom, a to wszystko z pomocą drugiego. Tak samo razem stawili czoła niekompetentnemu lekarzowi, który zniszczył życie Caluma brakiem odpowiedzialności, której już nigdy nie otrzyma. Nawet nie założy już lekarskiego kitla.

– Cal?

Mulat mruknął zmęczony, mocniej wtulając się w klatkę swojego narzeczonego.

– Kocham cię.

Powtarzali te słowa jak mantrę każdego ranka i wieczoru, nieważne czy akurat przysypiali, jedli śniadanie czy się kochali. Wypowiadali je przy każdej najmniejszej okazji, przy tym nie tracąc pierwotnego znaczenia.


	27. bottle spin | cashmilu

Dosyć typowy scenariusz: bogate dzieci z jeszcze bogatszymi rodzicami, co oznacza wpływy i niekaralność dzieciaków za jakiekolwiek przewinienia. Spełniane wszystkie zachcianki, nawet te najbardziej absurdalne, a w efekcie jeszcze gorsze zachowanie. Chyba każdy to zna.

Z drugiej strony bogu winne dziecko, które nigdy nie wyróżniało się z tłumu, by nie skupiać na sobie uwagi osób z tej pierwszej grupy. Ale właśnie chęć zniknięcia i ogólna izolacja od rówieśników sprawia, że to ono staje się ich głównym celem, a często aż ofiarą.

Do tej drugiej strony należy Michael Clifford. Cichy, lubiący się uczyć i zdobywać wiedzę. Nie pokazywał tego, jego oceny nie były najlepsze, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, jaka jest prawda. Trudno było nie domyślić się, że całe dnie spędza nad książkami, które są całym jego życiem.

Z przykrością mógł powiedzieć, że najbardziej uczepiła się go pewna trójka innych uczniów. Miał choć jedną lekcję z każdym z nich i, o zgrozo, jedną mieli całą czwórką. Geografię. Michael uwielbia ten przedmiot i nie jest w stanie zmusić się do siedzenia cicho na lekcjach, gdy ma tak wiele pytań do nauczyciela, by zaspokoić swoją wiedzę. To było jednym z powodów, dla jakich się go uczepili. Nie lubili takich, jak on.

Michaelowi zaś nie przeszkadzało, że w szkole nie ma przyjaciół. Owszem, miał kilku znajomych, ale nie był głupi. Wiedział, że są przy nim tylko dla prac domowych, wypracowań i ściąg. Mimo to czasem fajnie było mieć do kogo otworzyć buzię, nawet jeśli kończyło się pytaniem “a dasz spisać?”. Lubił ich towarzystwo, lubił słuchać ich rozmów, nawet jeśli nigdy nie był ich uczestnikiem. Po prostu był i tak było w porządku.

*

Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego i znaczna większość uczniów biegała za nauczycielami, chcąc podciągnąć ocenę. Ale nie Michael, który z większości przedmiotów miał piątki czy nawet szóstki i ostatnie dwa miesiące mógł spędzić uzupełnieniu wiedzy drobiazgami.

Gorszą sytuację mieli jego „koledzy”: Ashton, Calum i Luke. Każdy z nich był z czegoś dobry, ale nie oszukujmy się. Byli leniwi i sam fakt, że mieli do czegoś smykałkę, wcale im nie pomagał. Ale mieli przewagę, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, nad Michaelem, który mimo starań i tak musiał skonfrontować się z resztą i najpewniej napisać im wszystkie zaległe wypracowania, testy i dodatkowe prace.

\- Zrób to na czwartek, jasne? - syknął Ashton, najstarszy z całej czwórki. Był dobrze zbudowany, dużo ćwiczył. Mógłby jednym uderzeniem powalić niejednego, a tym bardziej Michaela, który posłusznie pokiwał głową i spuścił wzrok.

Mike odszedł, ale ledwo skręcił za róg, a jego ciało znowu zderzyło się z rzędem szafek.

\- Gdzie jest moje zadanie z historii, Clifford?

Krew odeszła z twarzy Michaela. Zapomniał. Jak on mógł być tak głupi? Przecież Calum go pobije, może nawet zabije! Może było to nieco przesadzone, bo w porównaniu do reszty Calum był naprawdę delikatny i chyba ani razu nie uderzył Michaela, ale nigdy nie zapomniał dla niego zadania, by aż tak go zdenerwować.

\- Radzę ci to załatwić do następnej lekcji. Masz szczęście, że to nie na teraz.

Michael przełknął głośno i jak wcześniej, skinął głową i ruszył dalej. Jeszcze tylko Luke i będzie mógł w spokoju popracować nad wszystkim, co zadała mu pozostała trójka.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie spotkał nigdzie blondyna. Był prawdziwie szczęśliwy, bo oznaczało to, że ma więcej czasu na zaległe zadanie z historii i może nawet zacznie pisać pracę dla Ashtona? Byłby w niebie, o ile można to tak nazwać.

Jego drobna ręka dotknęła klamki drzwi do biblioteki, gdy jego ciało z impetem zostało odciągnięte w drugą stronę. Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca, pomyślał, widząc nad sobą nikogo innego jak Luke'a.

\- Masz szczęście, bo nie mam już żadnych poprawek, idioto - zaczął, skanując twarz Michaela w poszukiwaniu oznak strachu. Było to dla niego najlepsze na świecie widowisko i nigdy nie był w stanie sobie odmówić małego dręczenia Clifforda. - Ale został jeden test z geografii, na który ty najpewniej jesteś już nauczony, więc może mógłbyś nauczyć i mnie? Facetka nie pozwoli ściągać, a temat wydaje się prosty, to ogarnę, co?

Michael nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Propozycja Hemmingsa oznaczała co najmniej dwie godziny w towarzystwie młodszego o rok chłopaka i wcale, a wcale nie podobało się to Mike'owi.

\- Tak, jasne, damy radę.

\- Super, wpadnij do mnie po ostatniej lekcji - wręczył Michaelowi karteczkę z adresem i uciekł, zostawiając chłopaka samemu sobie.

*

Kilka godzin później Michael wciąż się wahał. Jeżeli nie pójdzie do Luke'a, może pożegnać się z życiem. Jeśli pójdzie... cóż, wciąż jest zagrożenie, jednak z szansą na przeżycie. Z jednej strony nie chciał znowu ryzykować, dobrze pamiętał, co było ostatnim razem.

Michael przyszedł pod wskazany adres, pukając raczej pewnie. Co może być złego we wspólnej nauce? No właśnie.

Drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując blondyna z niedowierzaniem, ale też błyskiem w oku. Mike jednak tego nie zauważył i z lekkim uśmiechem wkroczył do mieszkania.

\- Przygotowałeś książki? - spytał Clifford, zostawiając plecak w nogach łóżka i siadając na brzegu.

\- Oczywiście, masz tutaj.

Michael nie sądził, że pójdzie tak łatwo. Ale wtedy spojrzał na okładkę, praktycznie odrzucając książkę, jakby płonęła. Wątpił, żeby Luke przypadkiem pomylił książkę od chemii z tą z pozycjami seksualnymi.

\- Coś ci się, no wiesz, pomyliło, tutaj raczej nie znajdziemy wzorów reakcji? - spytał niepewnie Mike, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc, w jakich tarapatach się znajduje.

\- Oh, nie, to dokładnie tego potrzebujemy, skoro jesteś niedoświadczony, hm?

Luke usiadł na udach Michaela, nie pozwalając mu na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Nie silił się ze ściąganiem każdej części garderoby, po prostu zsunął jego spodnie i bieliznę do kolan, po czym obrócił go na brzuch.

\- Bądź grzeczny, a będzie mniej boleć.

Jakoś w tamtym momencie Michael stracił pamięć, ale wie jedno: stracił dziewictwo w wieku piętnastu lat z Luke'iem. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że młodszy zgwałcił Clifforda, ale czy można tak nazwać akt, kiedy obie strony czerpią przyjemność? Mike pamiętał, jak dobrze się czuł, gdy Luke wsuwał się w niego bez chwili zatrzymania, a tyłek piekł w bólu.

Jakiś czas później, gdy Michael w końcu mógł normalnie siedzieć, spędził godziny, by zrozumieć, co się wtedy dokładnie stało. Nie to, że uprawiali seks, a to, że mu się podobało mimo bólu. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że ma pain kink i raczej nietypowe zamiłowanie do zażenowania czy dyskryminacji. Dlatego już nie przejmował się pogróżkami, czasem nawet przyłapał się na myśleniu, że właśnie na to czeka.

Ale wracając.

Początek był bardzo podobny. Drzwi otworzył Luke i z uśmiechem wpuścił chłopaka, kierując go do jednego z pokoi. Nie była to jego sypialnia ani salon. Pod jedną ze ścian, pod oknem, stała kanapa, po jednej stronie fotel, a naprzeciw nim szklany stolik. Wszystko wydawało się nieco poprzesuwane, bo na środku było sporo wolnego miejsca, gdy meble były po części ściśnięte. 

Zanim Mike zareagował, Luke zsunął z jego ramion plecak i jednym płynnym ruchem chwycił za jego nadgarstki, związując je za jego plecami. Bandaną, która zdecydowanie należała do Ashtona, obwiązał mu usta. Już się domyślał, że przyda mu się ona do zaciskania na niej zębów, by nie krzyczeć z bólu i przyjemności. Na koniec Luke zerwał z niego wszystkie ubrania. 

\- Cal, Ash, jest gotowy! 

Michael zamarł. Ponowne przyjęcie Luke'a nie byłoby dla niego problemem, ale pozostali? Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić. 

Usłyszał kroki, a zaraz w pomieszczeniu pojawili się wezwani chłopcy. Calum trzymał w dłoni siatkę, a Ashton pustą butelkę i Mike był pewien, że nie są trzeźwi. Nie wiedział jednak czy to dobry znak. 

\- Czyli co, gramy? 

Luke popchnął Michaela tak, by leżał na brzuchu w wolnym miejscu na podłodze, przez co wyjaśniły się jego myśli co do przesuniętych mebli. Pozostała trójka usiadła obok, Ashton położył butelkę na środku i wprawił ją w ruch. Wypadło na Caluma. 

\- Okej, co dla mnie?

\- Może na początek lekko? Dobry rimming? - poruszył znacząco brwiami Luke, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Calum tylko wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do Michaela, podnosząc go za biodra. Teraz ciężar jego ciała spoczywał na jego karku, gdy podpierał się kolanami. Hood rozsunął pośladki Clifforda i niechlujnie przejechał językiem po jego wejściu. Trzymał jego biodra blisko i choć Michael w myśli błagał, by mógł wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, wolał tego nie robić. To mogłoby się dla niego źle skończyć. 

Z umiejętnościami Caluma nie było trudno, by po chwili Michael zagryzał materiał zębami i doszedł na swój brzuch i podłogę.

\- To chyba twój rekord, Calum! - rzucił Ashton, sprawdzając zegarek. Michael aż poczuł, jak na jego twarz wpływa rumieniec. Nie potrafił wytrzymać nawet kilku minut przyjemności. - Kręć.

Szyjka butelki kręciła się wyjątkowo długo, co dało Michaelowi czas na regenerację. Zaraz jednak usłyszał śmiechy i szelest torebki, a później dłonie na biodrach i wilgotne palce przy wejściu.

\- Będzie zimno - ostrzegł Luke, a jego nienaturalnie długie palce nawilżone lubrykantem wypełniły Michaela. Chłopak zaskomlał, bo miał w sobie od razu dwa, na co nie był przygotowany mimo języka Caluma. Po chwili, gdy Mike zaczął wysuwaé biodra naprzeciw dłoni Luke'a, poczuł kolejny chudy palec w sobie. Uwielbiał to uczucie, wolał to niż jakiekolwiek zabawki, które nie potrafiły tak dokładnie dotykać jego czułego miejsca. Jednak jego palce to nic w porównaniu z tymi Luke'a, którymi sięgał dalej niż kiedykolwiek by pomyślał. Myślał, że na trzech się skończy, ale wtedy Luke wepchnął w niego kolejny i, praktycznie bez chwili na przyzwyczajenie, kolejny, czyli miał w sobie całą dłoń.

Luke wyciągnął z niego rękę jednym ruchem i Michael czuł, jak zaciska się na niczym. Luke musiał to zauważyć, bo uderzył go prosto w jego wejście, na co Michael zaskomlał po raz kolejny.

Clifford już teraz był wycieńczony, ale to nie przerwało zabawy reszty. Butelka znowu poszła w ruch i, jak można się spodziewać, wskazała Ashtona. Michael modlił się, by reszta nie kazała mu wypieprzyć jego tyłka, bo wątpił, żeby to przeżył.

Michael czekał z niecierpliwością, gdy Ashton podszedł do niego od tyłu. Czuł jego palce przy wejściu i zaraz nieco lubrykantu, zanim poczuł nie za mocne rozciągnięcie. To zdecydowanie nie był penis Ashtona, chłopak był znacznie większy niż to. Nie minęła sekunda, a zabawka w nastolatku zaczęła wibrować na najniższych obrotach, wciąż wchodząc dalej. Mike nie wiedział, ile to mogło mieć centymetrów, ale na pewno było najdłuższe jakie kiedykolwiek miał w sobie.

Zaczynał widzieć gwiazdy przez mocno zaciśnięte powieki, gdy poczuł, że ma już w sobie całą. Bał się poruszyć, by nie wprawić zabawki w ruch, słabe wibracje jak na razie mu wystarczały. Ale nie Ashtonowi, który nagle zwiększył jej obroty do maksimum, dłonią napierając na brzuch Michaela, stymulując go z obu stron.

Druga ręka Irwina poruszała wibratorem, kręciła nim i wyginała pod różnymi kątami. Michaelowi wydawało się, że wysunięcie jej trwało minuty zanim całkowicie opuściła jego tyłek, a później kolejne, by znowu go wypełniła. I teraz, gdyby mógł, cofnąłby poprzednie słowa, że woli palce od zabawki. Póki co ta jest jego ulubioną i najlepszą.

Chłonął każdą sekundę i odrobinę przyjemności, którą fundował mu Ashton, gdy poczuł przy wejściu coś jeszcze. Domyślił się, że to drugi wibrator i aż zadrżał na samą myśl nierównych wibracji w jego tyłku. Nie mylił się, prawie dwa razy krótsza zabawka znalazła się obok poprzedniej, zaczynając pracować na jego prostacie.

\- To co, losujemy? - zaśmiał się Ashton i Michael nie był pewien, co to oznacza, ale przekonał się szybciej niż myślał. Irwin szybko zmieniał ustawienia obu wibratorów, przez co czasem oba były na najwyższym, a czasem najniższym poziomie. Dodatkowo poruszał nimi w ciele Mike’a i to wystarczyło, by chłopak doszedł trzeci raz. 

\- Cholera, to było gorące - sapnął Calum, odbierając od Ashtona zabawki. Michael nie lubił tego uczucia; nie lubił być pusty i gdyby mógł, wepchnąłby w siebie całą dłoń.

Słyszał rozmowy, najpewniej o nim, ale nie rozumiał słów. Przez chwilę nawet przemknęła mu myśl, że tyle im wystarczy, w końcu każdy się z nim zabawił. Ale to byłoby zbyt proste.

\- Chyba jesteś już dla nas gotowy, hm?

Michael bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przez mokry materiał w ustach nie był w stanie wydać żadnego normalnego dźwięku. Luke ściągnął mu bandanę i choć Clifford czuł mrowienie w szczęce, dał radę wykrztusić z siebie kilka słów.

\- Tak, kurwa, jestem, proszę, pieprzcie mnie wszyscy - same słowa sprawiły, że reszta spojrzała po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Nigdy nie słyszeli czegoś takiego od Michaela, ale nie trzeba było im powtarzać.

Co mogło wydawać się dziwne, Michael dobrze wiedział, kto gdzie będzie. Luke uwielbiał dobre blowjoby, a Ashton, gdy było ciasno, więc najpewniej podzieli się nim z Calumem, który przyjmie wszystko, byle mógł sobie ulżyć. I nie pomylił się ani trochę, bo zaraz poczuł długie palce Luke’a we włosach i jego penisa przy ustach, gdy Calum położył się pod nim i bez namysłu wbił całą długością. Czekał tylko na Ashtona, który zdecydowanie zniszczy jego tyłek, ale chciał tego. Czuł się jak zabawka, ale właśnie tego chciał. Chciał bólu i wiedział, że zaraz go otrzyma.

Luke wsunął się głęboko w jego gardło i Michael kilka razy przełknął zanim mógł spokojnie zasysać policzki, gdy Irwin praktycznie wbił się w niego jednym ruchem i gdyby nie penis w ustach Michaela, ten krzyknąłby z nadmiaru wszystkiego. Nawet Calum jęknął głośno, czując długość Asha przy swojej.

Przez wszystko, co działo się wcześniej, cała czwórka nie potrzebowała wiele. Poruszali się niechlujnie, ignorując potrzeby Michaela, byle tylko ulżyć samemu sobie. Oczywiście Cliffordowi to nie przeszkadzało, pomyślał, że nawet mógłby się w tym zakochać i podpadać reszcie, byle skończyć na kolanach lub z penisem w tyłku. A dzisiejsza sytuacja uświadomiła go w tym wszystkim i mimo zażenowania i wstydu, uwielbiał każdą sekundę. Czuł się cudownie mimo zmęczenia, bo choć był już obolały, pragnął więcej. 

Jak na swój wiek Michael zdecydowanie za bardzo lubił seks i wszystko, co z nim związane, a po dziś uznał, że będzie musiał nieco urozmaicić swoją kolekcję zabawek, bo wątpił, żeby cokolwiek przebiło doznania dostarczone przez Ashtona, Caluma i Luke’a.

Czuł już znajome uczucie w dole brzucha i wiedział, że dzielą go sekundy od czwartego orgazmu. Luke poruszał się wolniej i głębiej, aż w końcu skończył w jego ustach, opadając na podłogę za sobą. Ashton i Calum nie trwali wiele dłużej, zaraz także kończąc głęboko w Michaelu, co i jego doprowadziło na szczyt. Wylądował na klatce Caluma i, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie został zaraz zrzucony.

Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy i Michael mentalnie przygotowywał się na wyzwiska w jego stronę, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, wykorzystali go seksualnie, ale on wciąż czerpał z tego przyjemność. Calum cały czas trzymał jego drobne ciało na sobie, jedną ręką masując obolały tyłek chłopaka, gdy Ashton wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Luke siedział gdzieś z boku już w bokserkach, ale spoglądał na dwójkę. Uznał, że gdyby mieli inny start, może nawet polubiłby Mike’a.

\- Myślicie, że mogłoby się to stać naszą rzeczą? - spytał nagle Calum, odgarniając kosmyki  
włosów z czoła Clifforda. Jego słowa zdecydowanie zdziwiły resztę, szczególnie Michaela, który podniósł się, sycząc na ból w tyłku.

\- Nie ruszaj się, cholero - zaśmiał się Ashton, gdy wrócił z łazienki z ręcznikiem. - Myślę, że to nie najgorszy pomysł. 

Luke skinął bez słowa, kiedy Irwin zaczął wycierać ciało Michaela. Mimo wszystko nadal nie był przekonany, w końcu zawsze byli jego wrogami, ale naprawdę chyba zaczął zauważać, że praktycznie nie mieli powodu, by go nienawidzić. I dzisiejsze popołudnie mogło zmienić  
ich nastawienie do chłopaka, który teraz praktycznie zasnął w ramionach Caluma i widząc go w tak bezbronnym stanie, nie mieli już żadnych wątpliwości.


	28. birthday sex | cashmilu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> część druga do bottle spin!

Życie Michaela w końcu nabrało kolorów. Jego dawni prześladowcy albo zostali jego łóżkowymi przyjaciółmi, tym samym dając mu spokój poza sypialnią, albo zrezygnowali z drwin, widząc wokół małego nastolatka trzech im równych.

Na początku wydawało się to sztuczne, wymuszane i bez uczuć, bo czego oczekiwać od niedawnych wrogów? Krok po kroku, czwórka rozwinęła wobec siebie nawzajem uczucia, tworząc szcześliwą grupę. I, cholera, ich życie łóżkowe było najlepszym w tym wszystkim.

Michael uwielbiał eksperymentować z przedmiotami i słowami, zdobywając kolejne to fetysze. Doszło do momentu, że samo zwrócenie się do niego „kotku” napalało go wystarczająco, by zaciągał rozmówcę do osobnego pomieszczenia. Mimo posiadania trzech partnerów, od ostatniego razu rzadko kończyli w sypialni we czwórkę, czasami zdarzyła się „widownia”, gdy któryś z pozostałej dwójki się przyglądał. Nie chcieli narzucać na Mike’a zbyt dużo - samo wypróbowywanie wszystkiego było nieco przytłaczające.

Zazwyczaj chłopcy spędzali piątkowe wieczory w swoim gronie, jednak dzisiaj mieli specjalną okazję - urodziny Michaela. Przez calutki tydzień był obsypywany miłością i czułością, ale wiedział, że ostatniego dnia dostanie wszystko, czego by nie zapragnął. A na początek zażyczył sobie imprezę, na której upił się w niecałe dwie godziny dzięki nadzorującemu go Ashtonowi, a kolejną godzinę później - zaciągał go do innego pokoju.

Przytłumiona muzyka bębniła obu w uszach, gdy całowali się zachłannie, jakby nie było jutra. Ignorowali otoczenie, tych wszystkich pijanych ludzi, porzucone kubeczki czy butelki po alkoholu. Skupili się na sobie nawzajem, a wręcz na samych sobie, gdy szukali przyjemnego tarcia i spełnienia.

Sypialnia Ashtona, w którego domu odbywało się przyjęcie, była oddalona od reszty pomieszczeń, a także zaopatrzona we wszystko, co chłopcy mogli potrzebować. Spodziewali się, że prędzej czy później Michael się podnieci i wybierze któregoś, by uprawiał z nim urodzinowy seks. Trafiło na Ashtona, który bardziej niż chętny zamknął za nimi drzwi i pchnął młodszego na łóżko, po czym usiadł na nim okrakiem.

– Jakie jest twoje urodzinowe życie, kotku? - spytał lokowany niskim głosem tuż przy szyi Michaela, która, będąc bardzo wrażliwą, szybko pokryła się gęsią skórką.

Przez fakt, że Ashton ocierał się swoim kroczem o jego, wcale nie pomagał w ułożeniu sensownego zdania w głowie i wypowiedzenia go na głos.

– Dużo.

Cichy szept wydawał się niesłyszalny w hałasie muzyki i krzyków z innej części domu, ale Ashton wciąż usłyszał i skinął, bez pardonu zrzucając z obu niepotrzebne ubrania. Zaczął scałowywać bladą skórę od ucha, przez szyję i jabłko Adama aż do obojczyków, w niektórych miejscach pozostawiając kolorowe malinki. Chciał mieć pewność, że każdy w tym miejscu - poza Luke’iem i Calumem - wiedzą, do kogo należy Clifford. I, cholera, nastolatek uwielbiał być naznaczony, wiedzieć, że jest własnością trójki i tylko oni mogą robić z nim co tylko zechcą.

Ilość zbliżeń w ostatnim czasie sprawiła, że Michael zawsze był w jakimś znaczeniu gotowy - wcześniej tego dnia masturbował się palcami, wciąż miał w sobie wibrator lub zatyczkę bądź pragnął stosunku na sucho i bez przygotowania. Dzisiaj była to pierwsza opcja - nie potrafił powstrzymać się od myślenia, co go czeka po zabawie, więc parę razy w trakcie zniknął, zamykając się w łazience i wprawiając paluszki w ruch.

Nic jednak nie jest w stanie zastąpić tego, co zaoferował mu Ashton, a było to co najmniej dużo. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nauczył się z nim współpracować seksualnie i wiedział, co ten lubi. I vice versa, Irwin chciał dla swojego maluszka jak najlepiej, gdy powoli zaczynał go pieprzyć. Spokojne i głębokie pchnięcia po chwili przybrały na sile, zostawiając obu skomlących i zostawiających na ciele drugiego ślady. Michael z ogromu przyjemności wbił paznokcie w plecy starszego i po kilku pchnięciach poczuł na palcach drobinki krwi. Ashton z kolei zostawiał liczne malinki na całej jego szyi.

Kilka pchnięć później obaj doszli z głośnymi jękami, Ashton opadł na ciało Mike’a, próbując unormować oddech. Ale to nie było życzeniem Michaela, chłopak chciał dużo i jeden stosunek mu nie wystarczył.

– Nie dam dzisiaj rady, Mikey, przepraszam - powiedział skruszony Ashton, ale przecież od czego jest jeszcze Luke czy Calum? Niechętnie, najstarszy z grupy założył ubrania i poszedł po któregoś z wymienionej dwójki, tylko na chwilę zostawiając Mike’a samego. Ta chwila jednak wystarczyła, by Michael położył się na brzuchu i zaczął ocierać o pościel, pragnąc jakiegokolwiek tarcia.

Podczas gdy Ashton poszedł pod prysznic, w sypialni zjawił się Luke. Był zarumieniony, a jego usta spierzchnięte, co mogło oznaczać jedno - szybką akcję z Ashtonem na korytarzu. Teraz jednak on był w potrzebie i nie zastanawiał się długo, podchodząc do łóżka i unosząc biodra Mike’a tylko po to, by od razu w niego wejść.

Clifford od razu wiedział, że to drugi blondyn, mógł to stwierdzić po nieco niechlujnych pchnięciach, gdy po prostu gonił swój orgazm. Michael nie potrzebował wiele, jedynie bardziej wypiął i nim się obejrzał, skończył na swoim brzuchu po raz drugi, przy tym zaciskając się, by i Luke skończył.

Kiedy się odsunęli, Mike wydawał się zasypiać, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Odetchnął przez krótką chwilę i spojrzał na Luke’a wzrokiem, który wręcz krzyczał imię „Calum!”. Jak na zawołanie, mulat stanął w progu, zaalarmowany dłuższą nieobecnością jubilata. Spodziewał się, że wybierze któregoś do sypialni, ale nie tego, że będzie to każdy po kolei. Dlatego zniknął na dłużej niż zazwyczaj, a Calum, będąc opiekuńczym chłopakiem, od razu zaczął go szukać.

Luke i Cal wymienili się spojrzeniami i dwoma zdaniami, ale Michael był za bardzo przytłumiony orgazmami, by o to dbać. Czekał, aż mulat do niego dołączy i w końcu osiągnie upragniony, ostatni orgazm.

– Jak się czujesz, kotku? - Mikey pokiwał gorączkowo głową na tak, na co Calum zaśmiał się i zaczął masować jego pośladki. - Na pewno tego chcesz?

Tak jak Michael uwielbiał delikatność i ostrożność Caluma, tak teraz potrzebował sobie ulżyć bez tego. Z trudem podniósł się i pchnął drugiego na plecy, po czym usiadł na nim i zanim się rozmyślił, wsunął w siebie jego penisa. Poruszył się kilka razy, krzywiąc na nadwrażliwość, ale nie pozwolił przestać, równomiernie unosząc się i opadając na biodra Caluma. Zaciskał się nieznacznie, jego kolana i pupa bolały, ale tak bardzo tego pragnął, że wyciszył jakiekolwiek nieprzyjemne uczucia i skupił się na zbliżającym spełnieniu.

Minuty później obaj doszli, Michael opadł na Caluma bez sił i ostrożnie z niego zsunął, chcąc jak najszybciej zakopać w pościeli i iść spać. Ponownie, Calum chciał być bardzo dobrym chłopakiem i najpierw zapewnił Mike’owi przyjemną kąpiel z mnóstwem buziaków i dotyku bez dwuznaczności, po czym położył na wpił śpiącego chłopaka do łóżka i przytulił go do swojego boku. Zaraz w pokoju znaleźli się blondyni, uśmiechając na widok partnerów i dołączyli do wspólnej drzemki, świadomi narzekań Michaela na drętwe pośladki z rana.


End file.
